Yo no soy un heroe
by Ion11099
Summary: Luego de un desafortunado accidente, Izuku Midoriya se vera solo, sin quirk, y con un solo propósito, eliminar a todos los héroes.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Tu no puedes ser un héroe.**

Era otro día en la vida de Midoriya Izuku siendo un sin quirk, siempre siendo molestado por Kachan y los demás, ni siquiera atreverse a responderle por miedo a lo que le haría, y aun así mantenía el sueño de llegar a ser un héroe, eso era su pación, la chispa que le daba fuerza cada día, el verse a si mismo salvando a todos manteniendo una sonrisa igual que All Might era su más grande inspiración.

Midoriya caminaba cabizbajo por un túnel camino a su casa cuando fue atacado por una extraña mole de lodo, el chico estaba asustado y desesperado, no tenía escapatoria contra el villano, hasta que alguien, de algún modo, logro dispersar el cuerpo del agresor antes de que el chico cayera inconsciente, una sonrisa extrañamente familiar fue lo último que vio antes de desmayarse.

* * *

El chico acababa de ser salvado del villano del lodo por nadie más que All Might, el más grande héroe y su más grande ídolo, y no solo eso, el héroe había dejado su firma en su cuaderno, el día no podía ser mejor, pero estaba lleno de preguntas, así que, y en contra de lo que el héroe habría querido, Midoriya logro llamar la atención de All Might y hacerle una pregunta, una simple pregunta.

— ¿Puede una persona sin quirk convertirse en héroe? ¿P…puedo volverme yo un héroe?

Aunque Izuku no tenía forma de saberlo, el tiempo límite de All Might se había terminado y permanecía musculoso frente a él solo con fuerza de voluntad. Esa pregunta había sacudido a Toshinori Yagi, puesto que él alguna vez había tenido la misma aspiración, pero luego de tantos años como un héroe profesional, como símbolo de la paz, se había dado cuenta de lo tonto que era al pensar eso, le hubiera gustado darle una respuesta mejor, más detallada, pero con el tiempo encima y un villano en el bolsillo (literalmente) solo pudo articular una simple frase, tan simple pero a la vez tan devastadora que parecía como un juez diciéndole al inocente que era culpable.

—Tú no puedes ser un héroe, lo siento— acto seguido, el hombre dio un salto, desapareciendo de la vista.

* * *

Izuku se sentía devastado, su ídolo, el más grande héroe, el símbolo de la paz, aquel que lo inspiro y le dio motivación le había dicho que no, que él no podía ser como el…pero era lo mejor, ahora podía centrarse en alcanzar distintos logros, algo que estuviera dentro de sus posibilidades, sí, era lo mejor ¿no?

Pero el destino no había terminada con esos dos. Dentro de su desesperación, All Might se descuidó y no notó que la botella donde estaba el villano callo en medio del salto, cerca del camino que luego seguiría el chico. Dentro de su tristeza, Midoriya no notó que aquel ser fangoso lo seguía hasta el sitio donde vivía, pues podía compactar su forma a una mucho menos llamativa.

Entonces ocurrió. En cuanto Izuku cerró el villano irrumpió su casa pasando por entre los espacios entre la puerta y el marco, él sabía que All Might seguía cerca y que había escapado de milagro, así que fue más prudente esta vez y espero a tener un ambiente más privado antes de poseer al chico, lo que no esperaba era a la madre, que luego de ver como su hijo era sometido por aquella plasta verdosa se apresuró a llamar a los héroes, justo antes de ser golpeada por un látigo de lodo y salir volando hacia una pared.

En ese momento Izuku, quien estaba realmente confundido intentando descifrar como era que aquel villano había escapado a All Might, dejo su mente en blanco mientras algo despertaba dentro de él, el deseo de imponerse, de no dejar al villano ganar, de ayudar a los demás, su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora intentando adivinar como salir de la situación, tenía su brazo derecho libre luego del ataque del villano a su madre, levanto la mano y juntando todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo le permitía juntar golpeo el sitio que parecía más vulnerable en su atacante, su ojo. El objetivo era grande y fue un golpe directo y fuerte, al punto de que el globo se hundió dentro del cuerpo del villano.

La plasta de lodo dejo salir un alarido y se desparramo en dirección opuesta al golpe, dejando libre al joven, el chico corrió mientras escuchaba como el villano gritaba y maldecía.

— ¡DESGRACIADO! ¡TE MATARE!

Pero Izuku estaba demasiado ocupado revisando a su madre como para entenderlo. El golpe había sido brutal, la mujer se estrelló contra la pared con una fuerza descomunal y sangraba por la boca, pero tenía pulso y aun respiraba, eso era un inicio.

Mientras el villano estaba incapacitado Izuku debía encontrar una forma de lidiar con él, además de llevar a su madre a un sitio seguro, así que comenzó a pensar un plan mientras arrastraba a su madre a la habitación más alejada de la sala, la habitación de sus padres.

— _¡Piensa, piensa! Sabes que sus ojos son vulnerables ¡bien! Que más… tal vez tenga otros puntos débiles, quizás sus dientes o su lengua, son las únicas partes humanas que tiene además de sus ojos. Ahora ¿Qué hago con el resto de su cuerpo? ¿Fuego, evaporarlo? No, es lodo, no se evaporara ¿congelarlo? No tengo nada que pueda enfriarlo tanto, piensa, piensa…_

Para ese momento su madre ya estaba en su habitación mientras que el chico buscaba en su tocador, Izuku había tomado el bote que usaban para la basura y lo estaba llenando con todos los líquidos sobre el mueble, si su teoría era cierta, y su boca también era sensible y no solo lodo de otro color, podría verter todos esos cosmético en su boca y ojos para distraerlo y alejar su atención de su madre.

El cuerpo del villano se comenzaba a asomar por la puerta justo cuando Izuku vaciaba la última botella de perfume en la cubeta y guardaba un spray para el cabello y un encendedor, antiguamente de su padre, en su bolsillo. Apenas el rostro del criminal se asomó, el joven se abalanzo sobre él, lanzando su mescla de lociones, perfumes y astringentes. Una vez más, el villano chillo debido al ardor que la mescla le causaba en los ojos y el mal sabor que tenía, pues había entrado en su boca.

— ¡AH! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! — pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en esto cuando una llamarada lo golpeo.

Izuku había logrado rodear al villano y salir de la habitación hacia el pasillo, luego, usando el spray y el encendedor, y sabiendo que muchos de los productos que había vertido sobre su atacante eran en base a alcohol, creó un lanzallamas improvisado para atacarlo, ocasionando una pequeña explosión por la reacción de los productos con el fuego, causando otro grito.

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡MALNACIDO!— al parecer, aunque su cuerpo era mayormente lodo, podía sentir dolor fuera de sus ojos y boca.

El plan de Izuku estaba saliendo a la perfección, había logrado aturdir y herir al villano, además de centrar su atención en el para dejar fuera a su madre y haber ganado tiempo para la llegada de los héroes.

El chico ahora se encontraba en camino a la cocina. Luego de revisar que el villano, aun en llamas, lo estuviera siguiendo por el pasillo y hubiera dejado en paz a su madre, apresuró el paso, comenzando a hacer otro plan.

— _El fuego es efectivo, parece que su cuerpo está hecho de más agua que de tierra, absorbe lo que toca, entonces lo que más lo lastimaría en una situación como esta será…_

Izuku ya había llegado a la cocina, se había puesto guantes de goma, de un anaquel había sacado una extensión con varias entradas y había comenzado a desconectar y romper los artículos electrónicos a su alcance, pelaba los cables como podía y luego los conectaba a la extensión, termino por tirar el manojo de cables cerca de la entrada de la cocina. Su atención se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente.

— _¡SAL, NECESITO SAL!_

Comenzó a sacar sal de la despensa y a desperdigar sal por el suelo alrededor de la trampa, luego tomo otras 3 bolsas de sal, las rompió un poco y espero. El villano se movía lento debido al fuego y a la segura momentánea, dándole a Izuku el tiempo necesario para armar su trampa, pero cuando lo encontró estaba furioso, se mostró en la entrada de la cocina como una figura imponente, algunas partes suyas aún estaban en llamas, sus ojos estaban rojos por la ira y los químicos que habían sido vertidos en ellos, especialmente el ojo izquierdo debido a aquel golpe, su rabia no le permitía ver lo que el chico había preparado, solo estaba centrado en acabar con ese mocoso de una vez por todas, y ni siquiera le interesaba volverlo su segunda piel.

Sus ojos se encontraron, no se necesitaban palabras, ambos sabían que los dos estaban cansados por el enfrentamiento y que, con la única salida bloqueada por el agresor, este terminaría ahí, e esa cocina.

En cuanto comenzó a avanzar Izuku lanzo las bolsas de sal que había preparado hacia el villano. Al ver las intenciones del chico, el villano inmediatamente se cubrió evitando que lo que sea que le haya lanzado llegara a sus ojo, no otra vez, luego de eso se decidió a cargar contra el chico, el cual había tomado el grifo del lavabo, que para su fortuna podía soltarse y usarse como una manguera. Izuku apunto y disparo un chorro de agua, no al villano, sino al manojo de cables que aún no habían sido aplastados por la mole lodosa a la que se enfrentaba, mojándolo y al suelo alrededor.

A los ojos de Izuku el tiempo se había detenido en el momento de activar el agua, podía ver todo claramente, la expresión del villano que estaba por atraparlo, las gotas que apenas se asomaban del grifo, los pocos centímetros que le faltaba al lodo para tapar los cables. Y como si alguien hubiera decidido que el show debía continuar todo lo siguiente ocurrió en un pestañeo. El chorro de agua alcanzo los cables justo a tiempo causando un chispazo en el suelo, permiten que la electricidad viajara de los cables al cuerpo lodoso del villano, gracias a la sal la electricidad se movía incluso mejor, y como si fuera por instinto, apenas la chispa lo cegó, Izuku dirigió el chorro directo al cuerpo de su contrincante, humedeciéndolo aún más. Fue un gran espectáculo de chispas y gritos, el cuerpo del villano, lleno de electricidad, se retorcía y retorcía sin poder alejarse de la trampa y aun sin poder alcanzar al chico, algunas zonas se habían puesto tan calientes que se inflaban en burbujas que explotaban lanzando pequeñas cantidades de lodo a las paredes, su cuerpo estaba, literalmente, comenzando a hervir.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Así duro hasta que un corto circuito hizo explotar el enchufe que alimentaba la trampa, luego de eso la habitación se llenó de humo. Cuando Izuku logro ver algo lo primero que noto fue que tanto el techo como las paredes estaban manchadas con lodo, incluso una pequeña gota había caído en su mejilla, luego se fijó en el suelo, donde yacía el villano inconsciente debido a la fuerte descarga.

Izuku estaba anonadado, su respiración estaba agitada, había logrado derrotar a un villano él solo, decidió pasar a la sala de estar para sentarse, evitando pisar al villano. Apenas salió de la cocina comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo, estaba emocionado, ahora nadie podía decir que no era digno de ser un héroe, él, aun sin tener un quirk, había derrotado a un villano, le parecería una completa locura si no fuera porque él lo había hecho, aun le parecía una locura, pero era verdad. Rápidamente olvido la idea de sentarse y comenzó a reírse como loco, ese día había sido una mierda, sí, pero, de alguna forma, lo estaba disfrutando, un goce macabro, la satisfacción de dar todo en una batalla y ganar era algo que él nunca había experimentado, lentamente su risa se fue calmando, no sabía en qué momento se había terminado cayendo pero ahora tenía que levantarse, aunque no creía tener las fuerzas para hacerlo, había usado toda su energía y adrenalina en la pelea. Luego de un momento, y de intentar levantarse sin éxito, se dio cuenta de algo raro, el cosquilleo no solo venia de su interior, sino también de otro lado, de su mejilla ¡el lodo en su mejilla se estaba moviendo!

— _Si se está moviendo… ¡!_

Izuku se giró en completo solo para ser golpeado por un látigo de lodo, si bien no tan fuerte como cuando golpeo a su madre, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo rodar y chocar contra el muro, cuando logró reaccionar tenía el rostro del villano justo frente al suyo, o lo que quedaba de él, al parecer la trampa de electrocución había hecho estallar su ojo izquierdo, además se podía notar varias partes de su cuerpo con serias quemaduras, representadas como fango chamuscado, formando una serie de costras similares a arcilla cocida.

— ¡Tú!— su habla y su respiración eran agitadas — ¡Sí que me la jugaste, me tendiste una buena trampa! ¡¿No?!— el lodo comenzó a rodear los brazos de Midoriya —Eres bueno con tus manos ¿verdad?— el lodo había cubierto hasta cerca de sus hombros —Pues ya no.

Con esa simple frase, el lodo comenzó a hacer presión sobre los brazos de Izuku, quien solo podía sentir el dolor aumentar y aumentar.

— ¡AH! ¡Suéltame! ¡AHHHHH!

— ¡JAJAJA! ¡¿Te gusta?! ¡Tú me quitaste un ojo! ¡YO TE ARRANCARE LOS BRAZOS!

— ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Los brazos del chico se estaban rompiendo en un desagradable sonido de huesos siendo molidos, Izuku apenas podía mantenerse consiente, pero no podía pensar en algo para poder escapar, estaba a merced del villano y su mente solo se centraba en el horrible dolor que sentía en sus brazos.

*Crack*

Su antebrazo acababa de ceder y estaba seguro que el hueso había atravesado su carne.

*Squash*

Sus músculos habían colapsado como su fueran carne molida.

*Crush*

Sus manos fueron reducidas a amasijos de gelatina sanguinolenta cubiertos por lodo.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todo estaba perdido, ya no había escapatoria, estaba perdiendo la conciencia, lo último que Midoriya pudo percibir fue el sonido de una puerta rompiéndose, gritos de distintas personas, incluyendo al villano, y una última sensación extrañamente familiar, como si algo lo empujara con gran fuerza.

* * *

All Might se sentía como el peor de los monstruos, acababa de destruir los sueños de ese chico, pero era lo mejor, era mejor mantenerlo alejado de ese mundo, dejarle en claro que no podría lograrlo antes de que fuera tarde, sí, era lo mejor ¿no?

Una vez aterrizo en aquel tejado, el musculoso hombre escupió sangre y su cuerpo comenzó a soltar vapor.

—Fiu, justo a tiempo— dijo ya convertido en su versión esquelética—, ahora… ¿¡!?

El villano no estaba, seguramente se había caído luego de ese salto tan apresurado, un simple descuido había dejado libre a un peligroso criminal, y justo luego de todo lo que le había dicho a aquel muchacho, ahora se sentía como un completo imbécil.

Tenía que encontrarlo lo más rápido posible. El escuálido hombre bajo el edificio a paso apresurado, apresurado para él, y comenzó a revisar las calles que apenas unos minutos antes había sobrevolado. No podía darse el lujo de dejar escapar a ese villano, podría intentar poseer a otra persona, podría… _podría atacar de nuevo al chico_. Ese pensamiento invadió violentamente su cabeza cuando encontró la botella donde había encerrado al villano, justo en medio de un parque, entre los árboles, al parecer la caída rompió la tapa rosca.

— _¿Donde esta? ¡¿Dónde ESTA?!_ — la mente del héroe le gritaba tan fuerte como podía mientras revisaba los alrededores, entonces, encontró un ligero rastro en la tierra, decidió seguirlo.

No fue necesario buscar mucho, en cuanto salió del parque pudo notar el ambiente tenso, y vio como varias personas se reunían alrededor de una casa donde, según pudo escuchar, se oyeron gritos y lo que parecía una pelea. Se apresuró en hacer lo que cualquier persona en su posición haría, llamar a los héroes; saco su celular, marco el número de emergencia… y entonces escucho un grito viniendo de la casa, reconoció la voz, era el villano de lodo. Su cuerpo se congelo, su descuido había puesto en peligro la vida de personas inocentes, cada segundo que pasaba se odiaba más a sí mismo. Pero no podía dejar que sus emociones lo cegaran y, aun después de ver como varios más ya lo habían hecho, llamo a los héroes. Apenas le respondieron habló lo más rápido y claro que pudo, describiendo la situación, su operador le informo que ya habían sido notificados del incidente y le pidió su nombre, justo antes de decirlo, se escuchó otro grito, del mismo villano, pero ahora mucho más fuerte, acompañado por un sonido eléctrico y terminando en una explosión que ilumino una de las ventanas de la casa, _¿Qué diablos está pasando dentro?_

El ambiente se había tranquilizado luego del estruendo, tanto así que algunos decidieron acercarse a ver que estaba ocurriendo, pero fueron alejados por los héroes que llegaban a la escena, uno de ellos pregunto a la multitud que había pasado cuando se oyó un horrible sonido: era otro grito, sí, pero no pertenecía a algún hombre o villano, sino a un chico, la voz de aquel grito desgarrador era la de un muchacho no muy mayor, la voz del joven que All Might había confronto apenas unos minutos atrás.

Y así fue como All Might fue consiente de la situación, no solo había dejado escapar a un villano, y no solo había acabado con las aspiraciones de un admirador suyo de convertirse en héroe, sino que el villano que dejó escapar ahora estaba lastimando al chico al que le él le había negado su sueño. ¿Qué clase de héroe dejaría eso pasar? ¿Qué clase de "símbolo de la paz" era? él no era más que un cobarde que había perdido la motivación hacía 5 años.

Pero no dejaría que ese chico se viera afectado por eso.

Él era All Might.

Él era el símbolo de la paz.

Y él sería quien salvaría a todos ese día, en ese lugar.

Los héroes acababan de derribar la puerta cuando un relámpago pasó entre ellos hasta llegar al villano y, luego de un fuerte golpe, desplazo todo el lodo con una agresiva corriente de aire, liberando al chico, que no pudo llegar al suelo pues los brazos del gran héroe lo habían atrapado.

All Might solo pudo ver con horror lo que aquel villano había echo a los brazos del chico, haciéndolo perder su tan característica sonrisa.

— ¡LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA!

* * *

All Might había permanecido junto a Izuku todo el tiempo hasta que los paramédicos llegaron, diciéndole que era muy riesgoso mover al joven en su estado sin tratar sus heridas antes, y había sido destrozado por dentro cuando uno de los héroes presentes le dijo que encontró el cadáver de una mujer en la casa, posiblemente la madre del muchacho. No logró salvarlos a todos. Quería ser él quien le dijera al chico, se sentía responsable.

Apenas Midoriya fue examinado, los médicos comenzaron a tratar sus heridas, acomodando los huesos y deteniendo las múltiples hemorragias, esto despertó a Izuku por el dolor. Al despertar, Izuku apenas y era consciente de lo que estaba pasando, pero sus recuerdos lo invadieron como una ola, articulando una simple palabra en un susurro.

—Mamá…

—Murió.

Era cierto, y era mejor decírselo lo más pronto posible, pero no cambiaba la horrible sensación que el héroe sintió al decirlo.

Izuku escucho eso con una mirada perdida, volteando al origen del mensaje, encontrándose una vez más con All Might, y comenzó a recordar, ese villano había sido derrotado por All Might ¿Cómo un villano había logrado escapar de All Might? ¿Cómo aquel villano pudo llegar a su casa? ¿Cómo fue que el símbolo de la paz dejo escapar a un villano que ya había derrotado? La mente del chico unió todos los puntos, en una serenidad posible únicamente por el horrible dolor que sentía, todos en la multitud de fuera verían al grandioso héroe que había salvado al joven del terrible villano, pero él solo veía a otro de los responsables de su pérdida.

El héroe se arrodillo para quedar más cerca del chico lastimado.

—Joven, yo…

Una mano, o lo que alguna vez fue la mano derecha de Izuku Midoriya, escapo de los cuidados del paramédico hacia el cuello de All Might, sujetándolo como pudo y tirando para sí mismo. All Might estaba tan concentrado en mantener su forma que ya no tenía fuerza para nada mas, por lo que no fue problema para Izuku acercarlo a su posición y susurrar, ignorando el terrible daño que se estaba causando en el brazo, lo único que un chico tan tranquilo y tímido como él jamás pensó decir a alguien, mucho menos a su "ídolo".

—Te odio.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes que el dolor y la pérdida de sangre hicieran que quedara inconsciente por tercera vez en el día.

La frase había sido dicha en tan bajo volumen que solo All Might lo había escuchado, pero eso era suficiente, el mensaje había sido enviado, aquel chico que lo veía como un modelo a seguir apenas unas horas atrás ahora lo despreciaba, fue ahí, en la sala de esa casa destrozada, con la sangre de un chico en el cuello de su camiseta, que Toshinori Yagi, y no All Might, se sintió como el peor villano de todos.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, se lo que estarán pensando ¿otro fic? ¿En serio? Y en mi defensa puedo decir que lo tenía pensado como un one-shot pero que en cuanto comencé a escribir las ideas comenzaron a fluir y pues…eso.**

 **Tenía planeado actualizar mis trabajos en este verano, pero la verdad no he tenido tiempo de nada, así que en los ratos libres que tuve fui escribiendo esto y así quedó, espero que les guste, adiós y feliz regreso a clases (los que aun vayan a la escuela).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Ya no había nadie.**

Era una hermosa mañana, las aves cantaban alegres, los niños reían y corrían en los parques, y no había señales de algún villano o malhechor que quisiera perturbar esta paz, una paz que llego luego de la horrible tormenta que fue el día anterior.

En la cama de un hospital**, un pequeño rayo de luz logro traspasar la persiana para terminar impactándose en el rostro de un joven dormido, lo cual lo despertó. En medio de un quejido, el chico abrió los ojos para observar la habitación, confundido y adolorido Izuku comenzó a cuestionarse que hacia ahí, e intento moverse solo para darse cuenta que sus brazos eran ahora dos figuras L de yeso y vendas atadas a su cuello.

Apenas el chico volteo a la puerta, una enfermera entro al cuarto y lo vio.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡DOCTOR, EL CHICO DESPERTÓ!

La mujer se sobresaltó cuando noto a Izuku, e inmediatamente llamó a un doctor, que no tardó en llegar y revisar el estado del joven.

— ¡Dios! ¡Me alegra que despertaras!

— ¿Qué…?— apenas podía hablar, su garganta estaba ridículamente seca.

—No te fuerces, has estado inconsciente dos días enteros.

Dos días… ¡DOS DÍAS! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE HABÍA PASADO?!

–Tienes suerte de que All Might llegara a tiempo— dijo la enfermera.

All Might…solo ese nombre fue necesario para que su mente bajara el interruptor que mantenía sus recuerdos bloqueados.

"Tú no puedes ser un héroe." "¡DESGRACIADO! ¡TE MATARE!" " _¡SAL, NECESITO SAL!_ " "Eres bueno con tus manos ¿verdad? … Pues ya no." "¡Suéltame!" "¡Tú me quitaste un ojo! ¡YO TE ARRANCARE LOS BRAZOS!" "*Crack*" "*Squash*" "*Crush*" "Mamá…" "Murió."…

"Te odio."

Como un rio desbordado cuya corriente aceleraba cada vez más, sus memorias lo invadieron hasta llenar su mente con esa última frase. Te odio.

El sabía porque lo dijo, y sabía a quién se lo dijo.

—Ah…aahhhh… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El torrente de recuerdos fue demasiado para el pobre chico, quien colapso en un ataque de pánico. Comenzó a moverse erráticamente, queriendo salir lo más pronto de ahí, encontrar a su madre, probar que él se equivocaba, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que era cierto, ese golpe la había matado, no inmediatamente, pero lo había hecho.

El doctor, abrumado ante tal reacción ente el nombre de quien lo salvo, solo pudo atinar en inyectar un tranquilizante para dormir al muchacho.

* * *

Los días habían pasado e Izuku había respondido muy bien al tratamiento, sus profesores ya habían sido notificados del estado del chico, y sus deberes escolares ya habían sido enviados aunque él no había resuelto nada, no por su condición, pues su enfermera se había ofrecido a ayudarlo hasta que recuperara la movilidad en los brazos (no los había perdido de milagro, gracias a un quirk de curación que tenía un doctor), sino por falta de ganas de todo en general; no hablaba, no comía, lo único que le intereso fue la causa de la muerte de su madre, sabía que había sido el golpe, claro, pero cuando la movió aun respiraba. Tal parece que el golpe había roto las costillas de la mujer, y el choque con el muro hiso que perforaran sus órganos.

Fue cerca de 3 semanas después cuando Izuku recibió su primera y última visita, sus brazos ya no estaban enyesados, pero aún permanecían vendados. Su madre ya había sido enterrada junto a su padre, y aunque aún recordaba y le dolía lo ocurrido, ya podía sostener una conversación normal y había recuperado su apetito.

—Midoriya-san, tienes una visita.

— ¿Eh? Emm… esta ¿bien?

—Jeje, seguro te sorprenderá.

— _¿Quién será? ¿Algún amigo de mama? No recuerdo ninguno ahora mismo._

Pero la realidad fue pero, pues cuando la enfermera salió, enseguida entro un hombre rubio musculoso de 2 metros de altura, vestido con un traje de héroe.

— _Ah… él._

El imponente hombre permaneció callado unos segundos, llenando la habitación de una tensa atmosfera, alguien debía romper el hielo. El primero en hablar fue Izuku.

— ¿Qué qu-?

— ¡LO LAMENTO!— Midoriya fue interrumpido por la voz del héroe, quien se había inclinado formando un Angulo recto perfecto.

— ¡FUE MI CULPA! ¡Te dije cosas tan terribles y fue por mi descuido que el villano escapo! ¡Fue por mí que terminaste tan lastimado! ¡Fue por mí que tu mamá…! ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!

Izuku pudo jurar que escucho sollozos y vio lágrimas caer al suelo desde el rostro del héroe.

—Sé que toda disculpa es poca— continuo sin levantarse —Vi lo que hiciste en tu casa, un grupo de oficiales reconstruyeron la escena con las pruebas que había, pusiste a salvo a tu madre, atrajiste al villano deduciendo que podría herirlo, y luego lo atrajiste a una trampa casera para derrotarlo ¡Fue sencillamente genial! ¡Me equivoque completamente, y tú me lo mostraste! ¡Tú…TÚ PUE-!

— Oye, cállate.

All Might se sorprendió, a excepción de Endeavor y Gran Torino, nadie le habia hablado así desde que se convirtió en un héroe profesional, no es como si le molestara, pero lo conmociono lo suficiente como para voltear a ver al chico.

El héroe podía sentir la rabia y el odio emanando del chico, pero no fue lo que más llamo su atención, eran esos ojos, dios esos ojos, daban la sensación de que un monstruo se había vestido con la piel del chico, un monstruo que nació cuando él le quito su sueño.

—Si quieres disculparte con alguien, discúlpate con mi madre.

El chico no quería volver a verlo, eso se entendía. Después de lo dicho, All Might se levantó y se fue sin decir nada más, no era necesario, ese chico ya no aspiraba a ser un héroe.

* * *

Poco después de la visita, cerca de un mes luego del incidente, Izuku fue dado de alta del hospital. Cuando la enfermera removió las vendas de sus brazos noto que estaban llenos de cicatrices, provocadas por sus heridas.

—Nada que no puedas quitar con una cirugía estética— dijo.

Guiado solo por el instinto, el chico camino hacia su casa sin siquiera cuestionárselo, pero cuando llego la vio, y pudo sentir un vuelco en el estómago, ese lugar era donde todo había pasado, donde se había enfrentado al villano, donde lo habían herido, donde su madre había…muerto.

Su madre había muerto, este pensamiento lo invadió y ataco como si de un enjambre se tratara, ahora estaba solo, y no podía soportarlo, el chico quería huir, quería escapar, así que corrió, corrió sin ninguna dirección o alguna idea de adonde ir, solo quería alejarse de ahí. El chico corrió por más tiempo del que era consiente, hasta que cayó por una saliente, cayendo en la arena. El joven estuvo tirado en la arena mucho tiempo, recuperándose por la carrera que había hecho, dejando que sus pies dejaran de gritar y que sus pulmones ya no quisieran escapar por su boca, entonces se levantó, ya era media tarde, y de alguna manera había llegado a una playa, una playa llena de basura, tanto que ni siquiera se podía ver el mar, al ver el panorama el chico se sintió melancólico, esa playa era como su mente en ese momento, llena de pensamientos dolorosos que no le permitían ver al futuro, ese descubrimiento causo un arranque de ira dentro de él, termino corriendo y estampándose contra un viejo refrigerador, empujo y jalo durante horas sin ningún éxito, aún estaba en recuperación, se sentía débil, y nunca fue muy fuerte que digamos…pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que lograrlo, su siguiente empujón había logrado moverlo un poco de esa prisión de arena que se había formado alrededor de el con el paso del tiempo, el siguiente lo movió un poco más, el siguiente otro poco. Izuku se puso en cuclillas, metió las manos en la arena, sujetando el refrigerador por debajo, y en medio de un grito se levantó, mandando el refrigerador a un lado, haciéndola chocar con otro montón de basura, en cuanto se volteó, Izuku pudo verlo, el mar.

Su mente le grito con todas sus fuerzas que limpiara la playa, que cuando terminara sabrían que hacer, y él estuvo de acuerdo, con tal de ver más de ese hermoso paisaje, y de tener paz, pero no más por hoy, ahora estaba completamente destrozado, así que salió de la playa, investigo donde estaba, y volvió a su casa, con la mente un poco más tranquila.

En cuanto entro a su hogar comenzó a examinarlo, y lo primero que hiso fue ir a la cocina. Los oficiales habían limpiado bastante bien, el suelo ya no estaba mojado y lleno de sal, el hollín alrededor de la conexión, causado por el corto, ya no estaba, además de que el enchufe había sido removido y habían puesto un parche de goma para taparlo, posiblemente para que ningún curioso metiera la mano y se electrocutara, otra vez. Los cables que había arrancado de los artículos de cosina, y los propios artículos, no estaban, en su lugar había repuestos de las mismas maquinas, desconectadas y notoriamente nuevas, posiblemente dejadas como un regalo por una compañía de héroes, tal vez por el propio All Might, no quería pensar en eso así que se apresuró a salir, no sin antes notar un pequeña gota de sangre que no habían limpiado, posiblemente del villano cuando su ojo exploto. En el pasillo no había rastro de fuego alguno a excepción de una pequeña quemadura en la alfombra cerca de la puerta de la habitación de su madre, puede que algo de su mezcla no callera en el villano, y al revisarla terminaron encendiéndola. Cuando entro al cuarto de su madre noto que también se habían llevado los envases vacíos de cosméticos, aunque estos no habían sido repuestos.

— _No son tan amables, eh…_

El resto de la casa no había sufrido gran daño aparte de algunos muebles derribados, también había notado el encendedor de su padre en el tocador de su madre, luego de encender al villano lo había soltado en alguna parte del pasillo.

Entonces entro a su cuarto, y se vio rodeado de figuras, posters, artículos, cuadernos, e imágenes de All Might. No reacciono de ninguna manera, solo comenzó a recoger todo lo relacionado con All Might que estaba en el cuarto (ergo todo el cuarto), lo acomodo en distintas cajas y lo dejo fuera de la casa, tomo el encendedor y encendió todos los artículos inflamables de entre su colección, dejando que los que no lo eran se consumieran con el fuego. Una vez con su cuarto limpio (lo cual lo redujo a solo un colchón con su base, un escritorio vacío y una silla) Izuku se dispuso a dormir, tenía que volver a la escuela mañana.

* * *

La actitud de sus compañeros había cambiado radicalmente, perece que ser atacado por un villano, ser hospitalizado por graves heridas y perder a tu último familiar el mismo día te daba cierta inmunidad contra los brabucones, ni siquiera Katsuki lo había molestado y eso era muy raro, no es que se quejara, un poco de paz era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, tenía mucho que pensar y hacer, había decidido que limpiaría la playa antes de que empezarán los exámenes para las universidades, así que tenía 9 meses para recuperarse completamente y lograr un trabajo extenuante que le llevaría al menos un año a un equipo profesional, sí, había conseguido un buen distractor para su situación.

Durante los siguientes 9 meses se dedicó a ejercitarse, siguiendo el plan alimenticio y de ejercicios que le habían dado en el hospital, y limpiando la playa. Él mismo duplico los ejercicios para acelerar su recuperación. Así siguió con durante el siguiente mes y medio, hasta que Bakugo desidia abordarlo acompañado con sus 2 amigos de siempre, lo abordaron pasando cerca del edificio de la escuela.

—Escucha basura— comenzó Katsuki —no creas que por haber tenido ese incidente te volviste especial ¿entendiste? Ni se te ocurra tomar el examen de héroe ¿oíste?

Izuku había mantenido la cabeza baja durante todo el rato, entonces hablo.

—Sabes Kachan, me das pena

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, te sientes tan inseguro de ti mismo que necesitas imponerte a los demás con la fuerza, y esos dos son aún más patéticos, se aprovechan de tu fuerza porque son muy cobardes como para molestar a alguien solos.

— ¡Oye!— lo que Izuku lo había dicho lo molesto mucho, demasiado ¿Cómo era que el cobarde y llorón de Midoriya se había atrevido a contestarles? Repentinamente sujeto el cuello de la ropa de Izuku y lo jalo hacia arriba — ¡¿Qué te-?!

Fue interrumpido por el súbito agarre del pecoso, había sujetado su brazo con una firmeza intimidante, no lo podía explicar, pero era como si un aura oscura saliera de su mano, de sus cicatrices, ninguno de los tres eran realmente consientes de ellas hasta ahora. Entonces Izuku levanto la vista…y los tres quedaron petrificados.

—No te preocupes, yo apunto a algo mucho más grande de lo que tú siempre podrías soñar, y te puedo asegurar que nunca sere un héroe, Kachan.

No fueron las palabras, o el tono con el que las dijo, o la expresión que puso cuando las dijo lo que congelo al trio, fue la mirada, fueron los ojos, sus ojos habían cambiado completamente, parecían de otra persona, esos grandes y llorosos ojos color esmeralda, siempre temblando y evitando hacer contacto visual, habían sido remplazados por globos fríos y sin miedo, llenos de vida y de un brillo verde macabro, uno de los chicos que acompañaban a Bakugo incluso cayó de espaldas al dar un mal paso atrás. Esos ojos habían logrado lo que nada en mucho tiempo había podido, aterrorizar a Katsuki Bakugo.

Katsuki no supo cuando lo soltó, fue consciente de ello hasta Midoriya se alejaba caminando, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

* * *

Era la madrugada del examen de admisión, no iba a presentar ninguno pero lo tenía presente porque era su fecha límite para limpiar la playa, eran justo las 5:57 am cuando escaló la montaña de escombros que había formado con los días y dejo el ultimo pedazo de basura en su lugar, para luego voltear y ver su obra. La playa ahora estaba limpia, así como su mente, dejando que los rayos del sol iluminaran y se reflejaran en la blanca arena, donde las pequeñas olas rompían formando diminutos bancos de espuma cristalina. Dejo salir un alarido de satisfacción y emoción desde lo más profundo de su ser, antes de desfallecer por el esfuerzo y el cansancio. Mientras caía cerro los ojos, comenzó a pensar que sería genial que alguien lo atrapara, que alguien estuviera en la base de esa montaña de basura, esperándolo con los brazos abiertos, para decirle que no estaba solo, que podía confiar en alguien, y se imaginó múltiples situaciones con todo tipo de gente, pero cuando abrió los ojos, ya no había nadie, esa era su verdad, estaba solo y debía aceptarlo. Rápidamente estiro la mano izquierda hacia el cumulo de desperdicios y trabo su agarre con lo primero que encontró, girando su cuerpo sobre su hombre rápida y agresivamente, terminando colgando con los pies a pocos centímetros del suelo. Ya en tierra se observó en un espejo que había encontrado entre la basura, su cuerpo se había formado, ya no era ese escuálido chico que fue atacado por un villano.

Tal y como imaginó, una vez con la playa limpia supo que hacer, ahora su mente estaba despejada y sus objetivos claros, ahora solo tenía que ir hacia adelante.

* * *

 **No puedo detenerme...Ayuda =(**

 ****A las 9:43...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El primer paso.**

Era un nuevo día, según lo que Izuku escuchó, Bakugo había entrado en U.A. con la más alta puntuación en el examen práctico, además de que All Might había entrado ahí como profesor, eso ultimo hiso que su estómago diera un vuelco y su mente comenzara a hacerse preguntas ¿Cómo alguien como él podía siquiera atreverse a dar la cara frente a alguien y proclamarse el símbolo de la paz? ¿Qué lo impulsaba para mantener esa sonrisa de hipócrita? Pero más que nada ¿Qué podría enseñarle a las próximas generaciones de héroes? ¿A desesperanzar y luego dejar morir al débil? Eso no lo iba a permitir.

—…Pero aun no puedo hacer nada contra él— recapacito —Aun soy muy débil.

Y así empezaba la mañana de Izuku Midoriya, odiándose por ser tan débil.

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde que la playa había quedado limpia, el chico se había conseguido un empleo a tiempo completo en una tienda, no era la gran cosa, pero necesitaba dinero. Pasaba las noches despierto, pensando como podría llevar a cabo sus planes, investigando los antecedentes de distintos héroes, verificando datos en sus libretas (las cuales no había destruido), y usaba su tiempo libre mayormente en lo mismo o ejercitándose con equipo que el mismo había fabricado de los desechos de la playa. Fue hasta que comenzaron las clases que encontró algo que le llamo la atención.

Era su día libre, estaba navegando en internet, revisando actualizaciones en sitios que difamaban héroes, la mayoría era mentira, y sabía que nadie le creería si publicaba su historia en una de esas páginas, pero a veces decían algo interesante. Entonces apareció, un pequeño mensaje en el foro, de un tal Black_Mist, que decía:

"Quien esté interesado en matar a All Might, venga a este sitio esta noche" seguido de una liga a una ubicación.

El chico no confiaba mucho en el comunicado, pero no perdía nada por ir.

Una vez llegó al lugar citado, pudo notar que era una especie de terreno baldío en medio de la nada. Vio como barias personas ya habían llegado, por lo general eran hombres, con algún quirk tipo monstruo que los hacia verse amenazantes, pero los que se notaban más era un sujeto que estaban frente a todos, encima de una gran roca, parecía una especie de vela negra con ojos amarillos.

— _Black Mist, nada sutil._

Apenas llegó pudo sentir la miradas de todos los demás sobre él, era un niño entre villanos, pero no se dejó intimidad y siguió caminando, hasta que una mano lo sostuvo por su hombro.

—Oye niño ¿te perdiste?

Quien lo había detenido era un hombre alto, con un casco en forma de calavera.

— ¿Parezco perdido?— dijo, sin dejar de ver a los ojos del hombre.

—…Sabes, esa actitud tuya me molesta— acto seguido mostro como su mano izquierda desprendía pequeños rayos.

— _Un quirk eléctrico ¿eh? No es bueno que me mantenga cerca._

Con un rápido movimiento, el chico sujeto el brazo de su agresor, pego su cuerpo al del hombre y, utilizando su peso contra él, lo mando a volar. El golpe fue suficiente como para aturdirlo y sacarle el casco que llevaba, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el chico soltó un fuerte pisotón en su rostro, salpicando sangre en el suelo. Mientras el hombre se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, los demás solo podían ver como un hombre adulto había sido derrotado por un niño. Izuku solo camino tranquilamente entre la multitud, levanto el casco del sujeto, lo limpio, se acercó al hombre, y lo hundió de un golpe en su estómago. Tras la escena, nadie volvió a decirle nada.

Luego de eso, el Black Mist extendió una mano y creo una especie de agujero, de él salieron 2 sujetos. Uno era un musculoso hombre, con rostro de pájaro y su cerebro al aire, aunque el que más llamo su atención era el chico que venía con él, no parecía la gran cosa, pero desprendía un aura amenazante, llevaba una máscara en forma de mano, o talvez fuera una mano usada como mascara. El chico apenas llego se sentó en el borde de la roca.

—Veo que se juntaron muchos— comenzó a hablar una voz, proveniente del hombre vela —Permítanme presentarnos, yo soy Kurogiri, el chico a mi lado es Shigaraki Tomura, y él es Noumu. Me imagino que los presentes están aquí por el comentario que deje en aquel foro. Permítanme aclarar sus dudas, esto no es un juego, estamos planeando eliminar al símbolo de la paz e instaurar un nuevo orden.

Se escuchó como varios comenzaron a reír y vitorear a Kurogiri.

—Oiga— hablo un sujeto con cabeza de tiburón—si enserio vamos a hacerlo ¿no le parecemos muy pocos? Estamos hablando de All Might.

—No se preocupen, ya hemos reclutado a muchos más, ustedes solo son los últimos, y sí, lo haremos, mataremos a All Might.

Muchas voces se lograron oír, algunas emocionadas, otras dudosas, pero solo una pregunta sobresalió de la multitud.

—Y… ¿Cómo planean hacerlo?

La gente volteo y vio como un niño se había adelantado a los demás y se encontraba frente a frente con Kurogiri, pero no se lo había preguntado a él, la pregunta había sido hecha a Shigaraki Tomura.

—Je… ¿Y porque me preguntas a mí?

—Porque eres el que está a cargo ¿no?

La afirmación de Izuku causo que uno de los del público riera sonoramente, luego avanzo y se puso junto a Midoriya, era un hombre grande con apariencia de tigre.

— ¡Oye niño, creo que estas ciego, este sujeto no podría matar ni a una mosca, y tú menos!

La burla del hombre causo una risa general en el público, lo que llevo al sujeto a subirse a la roca y gritar.

— ¡NO SE PREOCUPEN! ¡YO SOY TIGERMAN! ¡YO LIDERARE ESTE GRUPO Y LLEVARE MUERTE A ALL MI-!

—Nomu.

Con esa simple palabra, Tigerman fue aplastado en el suelo por Nomu, callando a la multitud. Mientras él seguía intentando levantarse, Tomura se limitó a poner su mano en la cabeza del sujeto, el cual comenzó a agrietarse y convertirse en polvo. En ningún momento, ni Shigaraki ni Izuku, habían roto contacto visual.

—Me alegra que preguntes eso.

Tomura se levantó pesadamente, para luego voltear a la multitud y decir.

—Como ya han visto, Noumu tiene una increíble fuerza, pero no es por su quirk, él ya es así de fuerte, es un ser creado específicamente para derrotar a All Might, pues aparte de su fuerza tiene 2 quirk, absorción de impacto y regeneración.

Todos se veían sorprendidos ¿Una persona con fuerza sobrehumana natural y aparte 2 quirk? A los ojos de Izuku se veía como una buena arma contra el símbolo de la paz.

—Nuestra estrategia seria hacer pelear a All Might contra Noumu, y en un descuido, Kurogiri lo atrapara con sus portales y lo partirá a la mitad, simple ¿no? lo único que tendrán que hacer será un alboroto para llamar su atención.

La multitud se emocionó, el plan era perfecto, a prueba de fallos, pero una vez más, Izuku habló.

— ¿Dónde lo atacaremos?

Ese chico hacia las preguntas correctas, no solo se dejaba llevar por sus emociones.

—Donde más que en su preciada escuela, invadiremos Yuuei.

Eso causo un grito de júbilo en la multitud, luego de que se calmaran, Kurogiri les dijo donde y cuando se reunirían para el ataque.

Antes de que se fuera, Shimura llamó a Izuku.

—Sabes niño, eres el primero en adivinar que yo me encargaba de esto ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Tu aura es diferente a la de esos dos, impones más que ellos ¿Cómo decirlo? Tu vibra es diferente, eso y que estabas en el centro.

—Jejeje… me agradas niño ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—…Izuku Midoriya

—…Ahora que te veo bien, eres el chico del incidente del lodo ¿no?

Esto causo una reacción en Kurogiri.

— ¿Por qué un niño que fue salvado por All Might quiere matarlo?

—…Tengo mis razones— una siniestra sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Midoriya —Dices que solo nos necesitas para causar un alboroto, entonces, cuando llegue All Might, los demás seremos carne de cañón hasta que se enfrente a Noumu ¿me equivoco?

—JAJA, eres muy listo, ahora que lo sabes ¿Qué harás?

—No es obvio, cuando All Might llegue, me asegurare de estar lo bastante lejos como para que no me alcance, y aun así poder ver el espectáculo.

— ¡GYAHAHAHAHA! ¡Este niño me gusta cada vez más! ¡Bienvenido a la liga de villanos!

Luego de eso, Izuku comenzó su camino a casa.

— _No lo van a lograr—_ pensó — _Es un buen plan, y ese Noumu parece estúpidamente fuerte, pero una vez que esos dos comiencen a pelear nadie se podra acercar por las ondas de choque, y, tarde o temprano, la absorción de choque alcanzara su límite, dándole la victoria a All Might, pero creo que serán una buena distracción._

Esa noche, Izuku preparo un plan que no daría frutas hasta mucho después, en su enfrentamiento contra el próximo símbolo de la paz.

* * *

Infiltrarse en U.A. fue más fácil de lo que se hubiera imaginado, luego de que formaran equipos y les dieran una explicación de los roles que jugaría cada grupo, solo necesitó caminar a través de Kurogiri para llegar. Una vez ahí, pudo ver que su grupo fue transportado a un ambiente rocoso, seguramente usado para practicar rescates en montaña, antes de que los alumnos fueran transportados ahí, noto algo que no había visto, el sujeto del casco con forma de calavera estaba en su grupo, eso hacia las cosas mucho más fáciles.

—Oye, tú— llamó.

— ¿Eh?— cuando el hombre se volteó, fue evidente su enojo — ¡TU! ¡Pedazo de-!

—Deja eso para después, necesito tu ayuda.

— ¡¿De qué hablas?!

—Mira, cuando All Might llegue nos derrotara todos antes de siquiera parpadear, todo antes de centrarse en Noumu, pero tengo un plan, y necesito tu ayuda.

—JA, como su fuera a ayudarte luego de lo qu-

Izuku sujeto al villano de su casco y lo atrajo cerca, mirándolo directo a los ojos. El hombre pudo sentir como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar en cuanto vio esos ojos verdes, el niño daba demasiado miedo, de alguna manera.

—Solo…acompáñame.

Antes de siquiera saberlo, el villano estaba siguiendo a Izuku fuera de las instalaciones de prácticas, a través del campus.

* * *

Tal y como Izuku pensó, una vez que los profesores fueron informados del ataque, la seguridad del edificio principal decayó mucho, permitiéndoles deambular sin problemas, solo asegurándose de no ser vistos por algún alumno. Pronto, y siguiendo los carteles de los salones, llegaron a su destino, la sala de profesores.

—O-oye ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Cállate o nos encontraran— Izuku encendió una computadora —Necesito que electrifiques la máquina.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué?

—Para reiniciar el sistema y poder acceder sin la clave. Solo hazlo.

Y así fue. Tras entrar al usuario, Midoriya saco una memoria y la conecto, luego comenzó a indagar en el sistema hasta hallar algo. El villano pudo ver como una descarga comenzaba, entrándole la curiosidad.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy robando los expedientes de cada alumno y maestro de la escuela.

— ¿Por qué haces eso?

—Cualquier estudiante de aquí podría ser una molestia en el futuro, es mejor estar preparado.

—Pero si All Might está muerto ¿Para que necesitas eso?

—… ¿En serio quieres saber?

—Sí, al menos merezco saber porque me estoy arriesgando así.

—Pues…

* * *

Ahora ya no había duda, ese chico estaba completamente loco, pero algo dentro de sus palabras le daban esperanza, como si pudiera ver el mundo donde su idea era cierta… y era hermoso. Algo dentro del villano se despertó, quería ayudar al niño todo lo que pudiera, lo seguiría hasta ver su sueño cumplido.

* * *

Una vez la transferencia estaba completa ambos se apresuraron a volver con la liga, solo para ver como sus compañeros habían sido derrotados por los estudiantes, no sabían dónde estaba Noumu, pero había un hoyo en el techo y All Might se encontraba muy lastimado, eso les daba una pista, al menos Shigaraki y Kurogiri estaban en pie, tal parece que aunque el plan fallo, Tomura logro causar una gran herida en el rostro del símbolo de la paz. El dúo espero hasta que Kurogiri tomo a Shigaraki para correr y entrar en su neblina, escapando del lugar.

* * *

La batalla había sido muy dura, a duras penas había podido esquivar el último ataque del sujeto cubierto de manos, pero pudo jurar que en esos últimos segundos, mientras ellos huían, vio a un chico de cabello verde muy familiar correr hacia el portal.

* * *

En cuanto llegaron, Shigaraki se desplomo contra el suelo, quejándose abiertamente.

—Oww…me dispararon en ambos brazos y piernas…fuimos totalmente derrotados ¡Incluso Noumu fue acabado! Nuestros esbirros fueron vencidos instantáneamente…incluso los niños eran fuertes ¡Y el símbolo de la paz no se quedó atrás! Aunque logre hacerle una herida en la cara antes de que llegaran los demás héroes. Sí, se ha vuelto débil, pero no tanto como dijiste…Sensei.

—Je, parece que las cosas no salieron como planeaste.

Kurogiri y Tomura (aun en el suelo), voltearon a ver quién dijo eso, se trataba del chico que habían conocido en el reclutamiento, acompañado por otro de sus secuaces.

—Así que lograste huir, Midoriya Izuku— dijo Kurogiri.

—Sí, fue más difícil de lo que creen, ni siquiera intentaron rescatar a los demás, tuvimos que correr hacia ustedes para poder entrar en el portal. Pero saben, fue beneficioso para mí, pude dar un paso más para llegar a mi objetivo.

Mientras hablaba, Midoriya mostro la memoria donde había puesto los archivos robados.

—Tú…nos usaste.

—No, tú quisiste usarnos, yo solo no seguí tu plan.

Algo en ese chico no le gustaba, era demasiado inteligente, pero eso no era lo peor, él tenía visión, tenía claro su propósito, y sabía reconocer las oportunidades para conseguirlo.

—Dime… ¿Cuál es ese objetivo tuyo?

—Bueno… es que… por lo que entiendo el tuyo es matar a All Might ¿no? quieres cambiar el sistema establecido ¿verdad?

—…Cierto.

—Pues yo apunto a al más alto… veras, no importa si matas al héroe más fuerte, o si destrozas al símbolo de la paz, tarde o temprano llegara otro que lo sustituya, mientras haya esperanza en el corazón de las personas los héroes serán eternos, pero, si logramos acabar con ellos, de tal manera que nadie quiera copiarlos, entonces si los mataremos. Yo no apunto a instauran un sistema donde manden los villanos, yo quiero destruir a todos los héroes. Mi objetivo es matar el concepto de héroe mismo, para que nunca aparezca otro.

Esas palabras resonaron en los huesos de Shigaraki, ese niño quería cambiar el mundo, al igual que él, solo que de una manera diferente, y, aunque no lo admitiría, se había sentido inspirado por sus palabras. Mientras el niño hablaba, All for One analizaba cada palabra, comprendiendo la meta de Izuku que, si bien, no era un obstáculo para Tomura, notó que tarde o temprano habría de enfrentarlo, al igual que al heredero del One for All.

—… ¿Cómo planeas lograrlo?

—Primero…— el chico volteó a la salida, comenzando a caminar, seguido por el hombre del casco—…dando el primer paso.

Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera los que estaban presentes en la habitación, pero ese día había marcado el inicio del futuro.

* * *

 **Para quien tenga duda, All Might se lastimo el rostro porque Izuku no estaba ahí para distraer a Tomura.**

 **Hola a todos, los invito a releer los capítulos anteriores, corregí muchos errores en ambos, además incluí una pequeña broma en el segundo cap. Sin más que decir, adiós.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Encuentros.**

Habían pasado unos días desde el ataque a Yuuei, las noticias habían difundido el nombre de la liga de villanos, así como el de Shigaraki Tomura. Izuku se había instalado en su casa junto con Shock Skull (que era como su compañero se hacía llamar). Durante ese tiempo había estado entrenando junto a su aliado, practicando en combate cercano y mejorando sus movimientos, siempre en aquella playa, durante la noche, pero tenía una cosa clara, tarde o temprano tendrían que dejar su casa. Si su plan continuaba, se irían en algún momento, por lo que decidió apresurar el paso. 2 semanas después de la invasión junto a la liga de villanos, Izuku tomó la decisión de buscar un mejor sitio como base, así que llenó una mochila con todo lo que podrían necesitar y algunos artículos personales (tales como sus libretas). Mientras guardaba sus cosas, pudo ver una foto de su madre, junto con su padre y él de pequeño, y comenzó a recapacitar, había pasado un año desde la muerte de su madre y no la había ido a visitar ni una vez, ese pensamiento lo golpeó repentinamente, dejándole en claro lo egoísta que había sido con ella, así que decidió pasar primero a dar sus respetos, acto seguido, tomó la foto y salió de su habitación.

Originalmente habían trazado una ruta hacia un edificio abandonado en la peor zona de la ciudad que, según Shock Skull, era perfecto como un escondite y base provisional, pero luego del descubrimiento de Midoriya, decidieron primero ir al cementerio de la cuidad.

El sitio no era la gran cosa, un espacio rectangular amplio de tierra y árboles, cubierto de lapidad, rodeado de una barda de barrotes altos, unos 2 metros y medio, negros, con un portón amplio en el camino principal y pequeñas portezuelas a los costados.

Al llegar, el adulto pudo sentir como la atmosfera siniestra alrededor de Izuku se calmaba, dando paso a una más permisiva y gentil, así como debería ser. Izuku se acercó a una tumba y se arrodillo, comenzando a rezar, causando que Skull se sintiera incómodo.

—Esto… ¿Era alguien importante?

—Era mi madre, se fue hace casi un año. El de la derecha era mi padre, murió cuando era niño.

—Vaya… lo siento.

—No te disculpes, no tuviste nada que ver, pero se quien sí, y lo hare arrodillarse aquí y pedir perdón.

Un poco de su aura volvió, pero se fue de inmediato, no lo haría enfrente de ellos.

Tras presentar sus plegarias, Izuku se levantó y retomó, el camino hacia su nuevo escondite... o eso hubiera sido si su acompañante no hubiera hecho una simple acción… voltear.

Cuando el par se disponía a irse, Shock Skull escucho el ruido metálico de una portezuela rechinar, cuando volvió su cabeza pudo ver una persona frente a la lápida de la madre de Izuku, cabello negro alborotado, ropa oscura, 1.80 de altura.

—Oye… ¿lo conoces?— dijo, apuntando al hombre.

Midoriya volteó con desgana, podría solo ser el enterrador, haciendo su ronda, gran equivocación. Al mirar aquella figura no supo quién era, tal vez algún amigo de su madre que había decidido aparecer en esa fecha, fue en el momento en que le restó importancia al sujeto que lo noto, su cabello, era idéntico a…

Apresuradamente, tomó su mochila, la abrió y saco la foto que llevaba, no había duda, su cabello era igual al de…

Caminando rápidamente, habiendo soltado sus pertenencias al suelo, se dirigió nuevamente a la tumba, haciendo el menor ruido posible se acercó al sujeto, lo sujetó del hombro y lo jaló. El hombre estaba tan concentrado que fue tomado por sorpresa.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos por unos momentos que parecieron horas, entonces el adulto rio.

—Je… ¿no deberías estar dormido o algo?

Un puñetazo salió disparado hacia la quijada del más alto, quien lo evito con suma facilidad, alejándose del menor.

Por su parte, Shock Skull no entendía que pasaba, luego de su pregunta, y de la repentina reacción de su compañero no se había molestado en moverse, solo miró a las cosas de Izuku en busca de alguna respuesta, entonces vio la foto y lo entendió.

— ¿No se supone que…

—…estabas muerto?!

Justo frente a Izuku se encontraba aquel que debió morir en un accidente de auto en el extranjero, cuando él tenía año y medio de edad, Hisashi Midoriya.

— ¿No crees que es un poco rudo saludar a la gente a golpes? Estoy seguro que Inko no te crío así.

—Tu… ¡TU DEBERÍAS ESTAR MUERTO! ¿¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!?

—Que no estoy muerto, idiota… y que vine a visitar a tu madre.

Lo que sucedía era inconcebible, su padre, muerto hacia 14 años, ahora estaba frente a él, presentando sus respetos en la tumba de su madre. Como pudo, Izuku se tranquilizó y habló.

—Mamá… ¿Mamá lo sabía?

—… No.

— ¿Por qué fingiste tu muerte?

—Para protegerla… a ella y a ti.

— ¿De qué? ¿De ti?

—De lo que hago.

— ¿Qué haces?

—… Tú haces muchas preguntas.

—Tú debes muchas respuestas.

—Niño, yo no te debo nada.

—Se las debes a ella— miró a la lápida —pero ya no está para escucharte.

—… Sabes hablar. Eres valiente para no tener quirk.

—Al menos sabes eso.

El par continuo en un silencio incomodo por unos minutos, esperando a que el adulto respondiera. Shock Skull se limitaba a verlos desde el portón del cementerio, recargado en la reja, sosteniendo las cosas de Izuku.

—Eres mi hijo, obvio que sé de eso.

—No sabes nada de mí excepto eso, y tal vez mi nombre. Tú no eres mi padre.

—Esa lengua tuya es afilada. No creo que Inko te enseñara a hablar así.

—Al menos estuvo ahí para mí, y yo para ella.

—… No la protegiste cuando te necesitó.

—Tu no nos protegiste nunca…Si hubieras estado ahí… talvez ella no hubiera muerto.

Algo dentro de Hisashi se rompió.

— ¿Siquiera la ambas?

La mano del adulto se movió rápidamente, sosteniendo a Izuku del cuello de su camiseta y levantándolo.

— ¡No te atrevas a insinuar que no la amaba!… ¡la amaba más que a nada!... y a ti también.

—… Mientes ¡si nos hubieras amado así te habrías quedado!

La pierna derecha de Izuku soltó una patada al cuerpo de Hisashi, zafándose del agarre de este.

—Uff… también sabes golpear ¿eh?

—Más de lo que imaginas.

Ambos se observaron detenidamente por un momento.

—No haremos esto aquí— dijo Izuku —, no frente a ella.

—…Concuerdo.

Y como si nada hubiera pasado, ambos se dispusieron a salir del cementerio para poder arreglar sus problemas. Mientras tanto, Shock Skull se limitaba a mirar desde lejos, sin intervenir aun cuando pasaron junto a él, saliendo del sitio, no tenía nada que decir en una discusión padre e hijo. Una vez fuera, el par se vio directamente… el primero en moverse fue Izuku.

Apresuradamente, el joven arremetió contra el mayor, corriendo hacia él, a lo que Hisashi solo levanto la vista, aburrido. En un rápido movimiento, el hombre se había puesto sobre el chico, apoyando su mano en el hombro del otro para da un salto por encima de su adversario y luego, jalando del mismo hombro, para caer apresuradamente sobre él, inmovilizándolo.

Un quejido ahogado sonó cuando Izuku callo repentinamente al suelo.

—Tu postura es fuerte chico, pero eres muy lento, y careces de técnica, debes pensar antes de solo-¡AH!

El joven había tomado tierra del suelo y la había lanzado a la cara del hombre, haciéndolo gritar y quitándolo de encima suyo. En cuanto Hisashi se apartó, Izuku se lanzó a sus piernas, en un intento por derribarlo. No esperó que su padre lograra reaccionar a tiempo, saltando por encima de él, evitando su agarre.

—Eres ágil para ser un niño.

—Tú también para ser un oficinista… o lo que seas.

—Te lo advierto, no quieres enfrentarme.

Al decir eso, Izuku corrió una vez más hacia él, Hisashi soltó una pequeña risa e intentó hacer la misma maniobra que la última vez, llevándose la sorpresa de que el joven lo había previsto, sosteniendo su mano antes de que tocara su hombro, halando hacia abajo y propinándole un codazo en el estómago… o intentándolo, puesto que el hombre había logrado interponer su otra mano, deteniendo el golpe.

Al estar debajo del hombre, Izuku pudo notar como la temperatura súbitamente aumentaba, apartándose por instinto, solo para ver como el sitio donde estaba era inundado por una llamarada, proveniente de la boca de Hisashi. A los ojos del joven, su adversario se veía imponente, de pie, rodeado de fuego que acababa de escupir, dejándole claras las cosas.

—Así que… eras un villano ¿no?

—… Soy.

— ¿Cómo diablos terminaste con mi madre?

—Nos conocimos… y nos enamoramos.

—Entonces nací y pensaste que no era la vida que querías ¿verdad?

—No es tan simple niño, tenía enemigos poderosos, no podía darme el lujo de quedarme.

—… Y aun así lo hiciste… por año y medio ¿Mama sabía lo que eras?

—No… no quería ponerla en peligro.

—Así que le inventaste ese cuento de que eras un oficinista que viajaba regularmente por negocios. Luego fingiste tu muerte ¿Por qué?

—Me encontraron, no los héroes, sino otros villanos que había hecho enojar. Sabía que me seguirían a todos lados, así que preferí esconderme.

Durante la charla, Shock Skull observaba detenidamente al par, aun para ser una discusión de un hijo malvado y un padre supuestamente muerto era, para él, un poco exagerada, aunque todo tuvo mucho más sentido luego de las confesiones.

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras que Izuku y Hisashi se analizaban el uno al otro, esperando por el siguiente movimiento. Esta vez, fue el adulto quien atacó, corriendo directamente hacia Izuku, sorprendiéndolo, algo dentro de él dijo que su encuentro se había terminado… y era cierto.

Antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar, su padre se encontraba a su lado, para luego propinarle un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago, derribándolo.

—No tengo tiempo que perder chico, tú y tu amigo tienen mucho que aprender, no creas no me di cuenta de lo que pretendes, pero te advierto que el camino que quieres recorrer no es fácil, la vida de un villano es peligrosa… y tú no estás listo.

—Agh… *cof* *cof*… lo se… no soy lo bastante fuerte… aun no.

Una vez más, los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, y, a pesar de haber derribado a su contrincante y ser claramente el más fuerte ahí, Hisashi no pudo sino sentirse inseguro, como si hubiera logrado derribar a un lobo joven, pero no tuviera más balas, sabiendo que algún día ese lobo volvería, más fuerte que cualquier otro… pero también pudo ver algo en esos ojos que le causaba melancolía.

El hombre solo dio media vuelta y se fue.

— _No importa cuánto cambie, aún tiene los ojos de su madre—_ una pequeña sonrisa se formó el rostro del hombre.

Una vez que Hisashi se había retirado, Shock Skull se acercó al chico y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Te dieron una lección amigo.

—Sí… espero aprender rápido.

Su compañero pudo notarlo, aun sin mirar a la cara, el chico estaba emocionado. Tras eso, continuaron su camino a su nuevo escondite.

* * *

En un hotel, Hisashi comenzó a recapacitar, tal vez había sido demasiado duro con Izuku, pero ¿Qué podía decirle a un hijo que no crio? No podía dale concejos ni lecciones de vida, a pesar de haberse dado cuenta de sus oscuras intenciones de volverse un villano. En casos como ese, lo mejor, a su parecer, era alejarse, y dada la mirada que el chico le regaló, se notaba que él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de estar a su lado… esos ojos. El hombre había analizado la mirada de su hijo luego de derribarlo, y se consideraba muy bueno en eso, pero en ese momento notó algo, algo escondido bajo la emoción y la rabia del momento, un sentimiento de… ¿heroísmo?... muy en el fondo, los ojos de Izuku parecían los de un héroe… no como cuando salvaban a alguien o detenían a un criminal, eran más… como cuando estaban frente a un adversario mucho más poderoso que ellos y, aun así, mantenían la cabeza alta con tal de proteger al inocente… él conocía esa mirada… ese chico había madurado mucho, muy rápido y muy pronto, ahora sus ideales y sus sueños estaban en conflicto, posiblemente ni siquiera él se haya dado cuenta.

—Un villano que quiso ser un héroe ¿eh?... je, que poético.

* * *

El sitio no era la gran cosa, un edificio abandonado, a media construcción, en la peor zona de la ciudad, no tenía clase, como el bar en el que habían terminado cuando huyeron de Yuuei, pero servía igual.

—Dime Skull ¿a qué te referías al decir que "no te puedes quedar ahí"?

—Veras, este es un buen escondite, pero algunos villanos y mafias lo usan para sus ajustes de cuentas, últimamente no es muy común, pero es mejor mantenerse alejados.

—Mmm… tiene sentido, es un sitio aislado y espacioso, no muchos se meterían aquí por su propia voluntad ¿sabes si tiene sótano? ¿Cuántas salidas tiene?

—Tiene una entrada subterránea improvisada, conecta con unos túneles de metro abandonados, pero son territorio de una organización de peleas clandestinas.

—… Tienes razón, no será buena idea quedarnos mucho tiempo… tal vez debamos buscar un almacén luego.

Entraron al edificio, subieron al segundo piso y se instalaron en una habitación vacía para descansar.

* * *

Debajo de la ciudad, en los túneles abandonados del metro se podían ver un ring improvisado donde peleaban dos personas, mientras eran vitoreadas por un público, el rin consistía en una plataforma elevada circular de madera, rodeada con una reja de unos 2 metros y medio, coronada con alambre de púas. Dentro del cuadrilátero había un hombre con aspecto de oso, reducido en el suelo con varios cortes, mientras que su adversario, una chica no mayor a Midoriya, se reía de manera desquiciada mientras lamía la sangre del cuchillo en su mano.

—Vamos~— dijo —Aun puedes dar más~ ¿no~?

Mientras la chica torturaba a su pobre contrincante, dos hombres hablaban, apartados del público.

—Esa chica nueva es buena, pero sus métodos son muy salvajes, ya nadie quiere enfrentarla, necesitamos nuevos peleadores.

— ¿Y de dónde quieres que los saque?

—Ese no es mi problema, secuéstralos si es necesario, pero quiero ver carne fresca.

Entonces se separaron, y mientras que uno se dirigía a la salida de los túneles, el otro fue en la dirección contraria, a un pequeño cuarto, posiblemente una antigua habitación de suministros, dentro habían varias personas, pero él se dirigió al más pequeño de todos, un chico en una esquina. Cuando lo vio venir, el muchacho solo pudo encogerse más, esperando lo peor.

—Bien niño, necesitaremos tu ayuda otra vez ¿ok?

Eso era lo peor.

Asustado y resignado, el chico asintió para luego ponerse de pie y acompañar al hombre.

* * *

Izuku estaba recargado en un muro, frente a la única entrada de la habitación, reflexionando, ese día había sido muy largo, y posiblemente la reacción que tuvo con su padre no fue la más acertada para la situación… pero ya se ocuparía de eso luego… o eso pensó, pues en cuanto bajo un poco la guardia para dormir, pudo sentir como alguien se acercaba. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver, a pesar de la oscuridad, una silueta frente suyo, para luego ser asfixiado por esta con un pañuelo, cayendo inconsciente casi al instante, sin poder defenderse debido a la fuerza de su agresor.

Esa noche, lento pero seguro, el destino comenzó a planear un encuentro para Midoriya que, de una u otra forma, lo ayudaría a crecer.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, perdonen por la tardanza, pero la escuela me mantuvo muy ocupado.**

 **Me imagino que algunos pensaran que la aparición y despedida de Hisashi fue muy abrupta, no se preocupen, tendrá más participación el futuro.**

 **Tengo un favor que pedirles, si alguno a leído mis otros fics habrá notado que no soy malo con los nombres… soy UNA MIERDA con los nombres, así que agradecería que me puedan sugerir algunos, serian para el chico pequeño y tímido, y el organizador de las peleas. No me gusta mucho la idea de pedir ayuda a mis lectores, pero en serio estoy disfrutando de escribir esta historia, y no quisiera arrepentirme de algún nombre que tenga que poner después. El chico vendría siendo un sanador con un quirk bastante peculiar, y el otro sería un villano muy fuerte físicamente, por si quieren darle algún significado a sus nombres.**

 **Por cierto, para todo el que tenga curiosidad, sí, la chica del ring era Toga, y para todo el que quiera saber sobre los alumnos de yuuei, luego de este habrá un capitulo complementario con todo lo que pasó por la ausencia de Midoriya.**

 **También voy a agregar una imagen al fic, pero tengo una duda, si la imagen estaba en Pinterest ¿puedo usarlo o tengo que buscar al autor original para pedirle permiso? Por cualquier coso, y si el creador de la imagen llega a verla aquí, le perdón y gracias.**

 **Sin más que decir, adiós.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Primer interludio: el examen y el ataque.**

La nerviosa chica jamás pensó que aquel examen terminaría de esa forma, sabía que sería riesgoso y complicado, pero no TAN riesgoso. Su pierna había sido atrapada bajo los escombros cuando el enorme robot de 0 puntos apareció, impidiéndole huir como los demás. Aterrada, solo pudo ver como aquella mole de metal se acercaba, faltándole solo algunos metros para aplastarla. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la chica había sido tragada por la tierra, para luego ser arrastrada bajo el concreto, que había adoptado una consistencia pastosa pero igual de resistente, y dejada en otro sitio, alejado de la acción. Sin saber muy bien que había pasado, Uraraka Ochako veía a todas partes, intentando obtener una explicación ¿había sido alguno de los aspirantes? De la nada, la voz de una mujer mayor la sorprendió.

—Deberías ser más cuidadosa niña, si Cementos estuviera aquí estarías muerta— dijo una pequeña anciana, con traje de enfermera y un bastón en forma de jeringa gigante, que se acercaba lentamente a ella.

— ¿U-usted me salvó?

—No, fue Cementos, un profesor de la academia.

Una vez estuvo lo bastante cerca, los labios de la mujer se estiraron de una manera algo grotesca, hasta alcanzar la pierna lastimada de la chica. Al instante, Ochako sintió una sensación de alivio, y algo de fatiga.

—Con eso debería ser suficiente… no te preocupes, el examen está a punto de acabar, así que dirígete a la salida, ya has hecho suficiente.

—P-pero los puntos.

—Tu salud es más importante que un tonto examen, ve a descansar.

La mujer parecía saber lo que hacía, pero no podía solo irse cuando ya había tan lejos. Ochako rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió a la zona con más ruido, pero aun así, apenas doblo una esquina para poder ver algunos robots peleando con otras personas, una alarma sonó, dejando en claro que el examen había terminado.

* * *

Todo estaba yendo tal cual Bakugo lo había planeado, pasar el examen de admisión con la mayor puntuación entre todos los aspirantes y ser el primer y único alumno de su escuela en haber calificado era algo indispensable para él y su sueño de ser el número 1. Mientras era felicitado por su profesor, a unos días de terminar la escuela, no se podía sentir más orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Sé que llegaras alto en el mundo de los héroes, eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte, puedes retirarte, suerte Yuuei.

El egocéntrico rubio se dio la vuelto, disponiéndose a salir, pero no pudo evitar escuchar a su profesor otra vez, antes de dejar el salón.

—Ok, ahora… ¿Qué voy a hacer con Midoriya?

Un odio intenso comenzó a fluir por las venas de Katsuki, ese maldito de Deku lo había dejado en ridículo hacia unas semanas, y ahora parecía no querer aspirar a ningún bachillerato ¿Qué se creía? De un día para otro dejó de balbucear sobre ser un héroe, ya ni siquiera parecía prestar atención a las clases. Luego de aquel incidente en el que Izuku lo confrontó, tras dejar que aquella sensación aterradora dejara su cuerpo, su tan característica rabia se hizo presente, haciéndolo jurar que le daría su merecido al nerd, apenas lo viera el siguiente día, y aunque sus amigos lo apoyaron, en cuanto lo localizaron, un abrumador miedo comenzó a recorrer sus cuerpos, y decidieron posponer el encuentro, así fue hasta hacia 3 días, cuando el Bakugo les dijo, decidido, que hoy sería el día. Nunca ninguno de sus "amigos" lo había contradicho… hasta ese momento.

—No— dijo uno de ellos —, c-creo que sería mejor dejarlo así.

—Si Katsuki, ha-hay que dejarlo, e-eran amigos ¿no?

Normalmente, una sola mirada suya habría bastado para hacerlos cambiar de opinión, pero esta vez no, sus voluntades estaban destrozadas, no lo acompañarían, y, aunque no lo admitiría ni en un millón de años, el chico explosivo ya no tenía el valor de confrontarlo solo, no luego de aquel encuentro junto al edificio de la escuela.

* * *

La clase 1-A apenas se había conocido y uno de sus compañeros había sido expulsado, luego de la prueba que su profesor, Aizawa Shouta, les había puesto. Justo el día en que las clases esperaron, Mineta Minoru fue expulsado. Tras la prueba, casi todos los alumnos tenían la moral baja, algunos aún estaban sorprendidos de que el profesor haya mantenido su palabra.

Las clases normales siguieron, terminando con una práctica de héroes y villanos asistida por All Might. Durante la clase, los alumnos quedaron impactados por la habilidad de Todoroki Shoto, congelando todo el edificio en cuestión de segundos, esto fue un duro golpe para el orgullo de Katsuki Bakugou.

Terminado el primer día, All Might se dedicó a revisar el expediente de distintos alumnos, en busca de un posible sucesor, ahí encontró a Togata Mirio.

—Mmm… Él es el chico del que me habló Nighteye y el director…tendré que considerarlo.

En el fondo, All Might hubiera querido encontrar alguien sin quirk que fuera digno del One for All, así como él alguna vez lo fue, y aún más en el fondo, el héroe sabía que aquel chico de cabello verde era el indicado, y que había arruinado en brillante futuro con sus palabras, pero ya no había nada que hacer, tenía que superar ese incidente, aunque fuera difícil.

Tal parecía que Mirio, luego de haber entrado a trabajar con Nighteye, había avanzado mucho en el control de su quirk, permeabilidad, que le daba la habilidad de atravesar cualquier objeto, pero que, según Nighteye, tenía grandes desventajas y era muy difícil de controlar correctamente. Aun en su estado escuálido, Toshinori se dirigió a los salones de tercer año para dar un primer vistazo a su candidato a sucesor. Poco antes de llegar, y asegurándose que nadie lo viera, el hombre recobro su forma de héroe y se acercó al salón donde debería estar Mirio. En cuanto abrió un poco la puerta, pudo ver al chico, de pie, hablando tranquilamente con otro muchacho de cabello oscuro. La sonrisa del rubio le recordó a sí mismo en su juventud, tenía esa luz en los ojos y se podía ver en su cuerpo lo mucho que había trabajado para llegar hasta donde estaba. All Might tuvo que admitir que el chico se veía prometedor.

* * *

Nadie esperaba un ataque de los villanos en medio de la escuela, pero ocurrió, y aunque ningún alumno termino seriamente herido, el profesor titular de la clase 1-A fue gravemente lastimado.

Tsuyu Asui fue de las más reconocidas entre el grupo, pues logró derrotar a una gran cantidad de villanos ella sola, ya que, cuando Kurogiri dividió a los alumnos, ella quedó sola. La muchacha fue lastimada, pero nada que un par de vendajes no arreglen.

Durante la intensa batalla, All Might, luego de haber derrotado a Noumu, fue alcanzado por Shigaraki Tomura, dejando una fea herida en su rostro, una profunda cortada que iba de su pómulo izquierdo hasta casi su oreja.

* * *

Luego de que Izuku se fuera, un silencio abrumador lleno el bar, para luego, tras unos segundos, ser llenado con una risa que provenía de la pantalla, All for One se estaba riendo.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso… sensei?

—Debes tener cuidado Tomura, ese chico podría ser parte de la gran batalla final, un tercer frente que no había anticipado… eso es lo gracioso... pero solo el tiempo dirá si su visión florece en otras personas o se marchita dentro de él.

* * *

Luego de que las cosas se hubieran calmado, el director Nezu llamó a una junta de emergencia, a la cual no pudieron asistir ni Eraserhead ni All Might. Ningún profesor conocía el motivo de la junto, pero al parecer, mientras el alboroto, alguien había irrumpido el sistema, entrando en los archivos privados de la escuela.

— ¿Qué exactamente pudieron haberse llevado?— preguntó Midnight.

—Cualquier cosa, no puedo decir la hora de la intrusión porque se usó un pulso para reiniciar el sistema de una sola computadora, así que, hasta donde sabemos, pudieron copiar y descargar todo, los expedientes de profesores y alumnos, especificaciones de los quirk, diseño de los trajes, todo.

La voz de Nezu se oía genuinamente alterada, principalmente porque alguien había logrado burlar su valioso sistema de seguridad, un golpe bajo para él, quien se consideraba el ser más inteligente del planeta.

— ¿Creen que el propósito original del ataque fue robar los archivos?— Power Loader intervino.

—No me parece— dijo Snipe —, pusieron mucho empeño en el ataque, si solo hubieran necesitado una distracción, implantar explosivos y detonarlos durante las practicas hubiera bastado, puede que alguno de los subordinados de Tomura haya decidido no apegarse al plan.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero entonces Cementos habló.

—Director ¿La condición actual de All Might está en su expediente?

Esa simple pregunta tenso el ambiente de inmediato, si los villanos tenían acceso a esa información sería catastrófico. Los héroes voltearon rápidamente a ver al director.

—No, decidí no incluirla a petición suya de mantener el mayor secretismo posible en cuanto ese tema, pero, y al igual que con todos los profesores que estudiaron aquí, está la generación a la que pertenecieron como parte de los estudios.

La atmosfera se había relajado, pero no del todo, esos datos podían darles a los villanos una gran ventaja con respecto a ellos.

—Por ahora recomiendo extremar precauciones a todos ustedes… pueden retirarse.

* * *

 **Capítulo corto, pero espero que resuelva algunas dudas. Usare estos interludios para mostrar los eventos relacionados a Izuku que cambiaron en la historia.**

 **Tardare un poco más en publicar el siguiente porque mi computadora ya no tiene Word :v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Tuneles**

Los túneles abandonados habían permanecido así por cerca de 4 años, luego de que un terremoto hubiera comprometido la estructura, no al punto de derrumbarse con otra sacudida, pero sí de caerse luego de meses de trenes yendo y viniendo. Luego de esos 4 años, un grupo de criminales los encontraron mientras huían de una pandilla rival, y el líder de aquella pandilla logró seguirlos y, aunque los perdió, de igual manera halló los túneles, luego tuvo una idea. Convirtió aquel sitio en su guarida, pero el hombre ambicionaba a más, tenían el espacio, podían conseguir recursos y herramientas ¿Por qué no hacer algo grande de ese sitio? Primero pensó en un lugar de reunión y distribución de drogas, pero ese mercado estaba controlado, y aparecer de la nada sería arriesgado, luego imaginó un bar ilegal, pero sería mucho trabajo conseguir todo el equipo, así se mantuvo hasta que un día, dos de sus subordinados se pelearon, ocurriéndosele la idea de un sitio de peleas clandestinas, solo tenían que preparar el lugar, encontrar a personas lo bastante fuertes como para dar espectáculo, y lo bastante locas como para arriesgarse, el público y el dinero llegarían con el tiempo.

Una vez habían construido un ring y unas bancas, fueron a las zonas más peligrosas de la ciudad a reclutar. Al principio el negocio fue lento, peleadores aburridos y poco público, además algunos participantes terminaban lastimados, por lo que no podían pelear en algún tiempo. Luego de varios meses, el club no había prosperado, y aunque habían recuperado la inversión de construir el lugar, los luchadores se ponían cada vez más exigentes, pidiendo mayor paga por sus peleas. Fue en una de las salidas de reclutamiento, que el jefe encontró un tesoro.

El hombre se encontraba vagando por los callejones de la zona roja, buscando indeseables que aceptaran pelar por poco dinero, cuando vio un grupo de niños indigentes, un niño y una niña pequeños, de no más de 8 años, acompañados por un niño más grande, de unos 12, que no parecía ser familiar de los otros, siendo rubio y teniendo rasgos extranjeros. No era raro ver ese tipo de escenas, por lo que la ignoro, hasta que la niña se calló, haciéndose una fea cortada en la rodilla con un vidrio roto que estaba en el suelo. El llanto de la menor lo enojó, haciéndolo voltear, para ver como el mayor de los tres sostenía su mano… y la herida de la niña se cerraba poco a poco.

—Tranquila, ya pasó.

— ¡Eres increíble onii-chan!

—*snif* G-gracias.

—N-no te preocupes.

El rostro del chico se veía incomodo, pero el hombre apenas y lo notó mientras se acercaba, silenciosamente, a los menores.

—Oye— su voz sonó estruendosa, haciendo a los niños voltear, para ver un sujeto alto y fornido junto a ellos —, ese quirk tuyo es increíble.

El chico rubio leyó la situación y gritó.

—¡CORRAN!

Los niños, espantados, ya habían salido de varios problemas similares, así que, en cuanto escucharon la indicación, ambos salieron huyendo. El chico, en cambio, al intentar apoyarse para correr, termino tropezando por un dolor repentino en su pierna, aunque no cayó al suelo pues fue sujetado de la muñeca por el hombre.

—Vamos niño, te tengo trabajo.

El menor se resistió al hombre, intentando soltarse y huir, pero fue inútil, no era lo bastante fuerte, y fue arrastrado por los callejones hasta que sus gritos hartaron al villano, quien lo golpeo en el estómago, dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

Cuando el chico despertó, se encontró a si mismo bajo tierra, en lo que parcia una habitación, rodeado de varios hombres notoriamente fuertes, la mayoría heridos de alguna manera, y justo en medio de todos, se encontraba quien lo había secuestrado.

—¡Muy bien chicos! Este niño será nuestro nuevo doctor, espero lo traten bien.

Todos rieron.

—P-por favor, déjenme ir.

—Vamos chico— hablo en líder —tienes trabajo.

El hombre arrastró al chico por la habitación, llevándolo hacia un sillón, donde había un hombre recostado, con el brazo vendado entre dos tablones.

—Su brazo se rompió, repáralo— le dio un pequeño empujón.

El chico estaba temblando, pero tenía algo en claro, esas personas eran malas, y no los ayudaría.

—N-no lo hare.

—Mmm, así que tienes agallas, que pena, no te obligare a hacerlo.

El chico se sintió aliviado.

—Entonces, necesitaremos otra atracción mientras nuestros peleadores se recuperan… ¿Qué te parece si ponemos a los niños con los que estabas apelar? Tal vez no den un buen espectáculo, pero serán mejores que nada.

—¿¡Que!?

—Sí, no serán difíciles de encontrar, seguramente te estarán buscando, es una pena que te reusaras.

Dicho eso, el hombre comenzó a caminar hacia la única puerta en el lugar.

—…E-espera.

—¿Qué quieres niño? Si no me vas a ayudar ya lárgate.

—S-sí hago lo que dices, ¿d-dejaras a los niños fuera de esto?

—Je, te doy mi palabra.

El chico volteó a ver al hombre herido, sostuvo su mano y un brillo amarillento comenzó a brotar del agarre, luego de unos segundos, el hombre se levantó, moviendo su brazo sin problemas.

—¡Genial! ¡Gracias niño!

Entonces un grito se escuchó, y luego el chico calló al suelo, sosteniéndose el brazo.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

El líder del grupo observó detenidamente al chico.

—Acaso… ¿transfieres el daño a tu cuerpo?

Acto seguido, el hombre sujeto el brazo derecho del chico sin cuidado, causando otro grito.

—Mmm… no está roto, entonces ¿sientes el dolor de las heridas que curas?

El chico solo asintió.

—¡Bien! — soltó al menor —denle analgésicos, asegúrense que cuando vaya a curar alguna lesión grave esté bien anestesiado… por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

Desde el suelo, el chico levantó la vista, jadeando.

—Jinsei… Kuro Jinsei.

—Ok chico, espero te sientas como en casa.

En cuanto el hombre se fue, Jinsei calló en la cuenta de tener que sanar a todos los demás.

Ese día… en dolor se llevó cualquier esperanza de salir de ahí.

* * *

Gracias a la "ayuda" de Jinsei, el grupo logró mantener un flujo constante de peleas, aumentando su influencia y sus ingresos, llevándolos a ser una de los, ahora, negocios ilegales más fructíferos en la ciudad, atrayendo a más y más peleadores, cada vez mejores y más hábiles, atrayendo todavía más público.

* * *

Midoriya despertó alterado, debido a un estruendo. Estaba en una habitación vieja y sucia, atado a un tubo que pasaba por una pared, alguna clase de antigua calefacción.

—¿¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS TRAES A UN NIÑO!?

—¡Dijiste que cualquiera serviría!

—¡PERO NO UN PUTO NIÑO! ¿¡CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE DAREMOS UN BUEN ESPECTÁCULO CON ÉL!?

—¡ESE NO ES MI PROBLEMA, TU QUERÍAS UN PELEADOR, AHÍ TIENES UNO!

—¡ÉL NO ES UN…! Despertó.

Izuku había estado escuchando la discusión de ambos durante unos minutos.

—Siento interrumpir, pero ¿Qué está pasando?

—Pasa que este te secuestro para que pelearas por nosotros.

El ambiente estaba extrañamente relajado, era como si no les importara haber secuestrado a un chico más de lo que les interesaban esas peleas.

—Ok— habló Izuku —, si no me necesitan, me voy.

Con un fuerte tirón, apoyando su pierna derecha en la pared, el chico arrancó un pedazo del tubo al que estaba atado, para luego liberarse de las cuerdas con suma fasilidad. Ambos adultos estaban impresionados, tanto por la reacción tranquila de Midoriya como por sus acciones.

—Mmm, tal vez el chico sí sea fuerte.

—¿eh?

—Oye niño, aquí tenemos un negocio, un sitio de peleas ilegales y apuestas, pero nos estamos quedando sin peleadores ¿te interesa?

Izuku miró detenidamente al hombre, más alto y fornido que el otro, y por su forma de hablar era, aparentemente, el jefe del lugar. Tenía el cabello castaño en casquete militar, vestía un pantalón holgado, botas, camiseta sin mangas y tenía un tatuaje de una cruz de color rojo en el hombro izquierdo.

—Lo siento, no me interesa.

—Es una pena, no te…

El hombre fue interrumpido por la repentina intromisión de un hombre negro, con varias cortadas y un cuchillo clavado en el antebrazo derecho.

—Jefe… ¿el chico está disponible?

—Sí, está en la esquina de siempre— señaló a una esquina de la habitación.

Izuku había estado tan inmerso en la conversación de los hombres, que en ningún momento se había percatado del chico rubio, encogido en una esquina. En cuanto el herido entró, varios hombres lo siguieron, algunos mirándolo fijamente, curiosos.

—¿En que estaba? ¡Oh, claro!... es una pena, no te obligare a pelear, pero…

Izuku estaba viendo fijamente la fila de hombres, que por turnos se acercaban al chico, tomaban su mano… y sus heridas eran curadas. Lo que más lo impresiono no fue la capacidad curativa de su quirk, si no la cara de incomodidad que se veía en el niño.

— _Lo están obligando._

—… enserio necesito nuevos peleadores.

Una fuerte presión en el aire advirtió a Izuku de un golpe, el cual fue apenas capaz de evitar lanzándose hacia adelante. La mano del hombre había viajado a gran velocidad, directo a su cabeza, en un intento claro de dejarlo inconsciente, para luego impactarse con la pared al no encontrar su objetivo. Midoriya observó su mano un momento, estaba abierta, había copeado el concreto con el dorso, como si solo hubiera querido espantar una mosca, y aun así había hecho temblar la habitación.

—Eres rápido… cada vez me gustas más.

—Lamento decirte que no bateo para ese lado.

El comentario, si bien irritó al hombre, le hizo comprender la confianza que ese chico se tenía, aumentando su interés en él. Justo cuando la riña estaba por empezar, un ligero grito distrajo al par. El niño se había apartado de los hombres, chillando y pateando.

—¡Duele! ¡Ya no, por favor!

—Tch, otra vez.

El hombre, ignorando a Izuku, rápidamente se acercó a Kuro, extendiendo su mano izquierda para atraparlo, al parecer, por el cabello. Entonces, algo dentro de Midoriya despertó, algo que el chico, durante el último año, había estado intentando matar. Antes de saberlo, Midoriya se encontraba junto a Jinsen, sosteniendo fuertemente la muñeca izquierda de su agresor.

—¡Oye! ¿que estas…?

La repentina fuerza de Izuku sorprendió al sujeto, pues le impidieron soltarse. Mientras tanto, la mente de Midoriya peleaba ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? No tenía sentido arriesgarse por un desconocido, pero aun así sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo, un sentimiento arraigado a su propia naturaleza y su antiguo deseo de ser un héroe.

—No es bueno que lo obligues a abusar de su quirk, lo romperás.

—¿Sí? — el hombre aun no podía zafarse del agarre— Y ¿Qué recomiendas que haga?

—…Sí lucho para ti, lo dejaras descansar ¿entendido?

El hombre vio los ojos de Midoriya, estaban ardiendo en ira, pero había algo más, una intención que luchaba por prevalecer, una especie de… ¿malicia?

—Je… tenemos un trato chico, pero por ahora, él tiene que curarlos a ellos.

Dijo, soltándose por fin.

No había mucho más que hacer, Izuku había actuado en el calor del momento y ahora estaba metido en problemas, pero se encargaría de eso más tarde.

—Acompáñame.

Cuando el joven siguió al hombre fuera de la habitación no pudo evitar voltear a ver al niño, quien lo veía asombrado, y notoriamente extrañado ¿Por qué ese extraño lo había defendido?

Fuera del cuarto, Izuku vislumbró un panorama… interesante. Varias personas gritando y vitoreando a un ring donde se veían a dos personas pelando… o más bien a un hombre intentando alejarse de una chica no mayor a él, quien lo veía con un sonrojo, sosteniendo un cuchillo y riendo.

—Te pondré en contexto, esa chica de ahí se llama Himiko Toga, y es la razón de que varios de mis luchadores se largaran, tiene tendencias sádicas, nunca ha matado a nadie, al menos no aquí, pero eso no basta.

—Entonces ¿tendré que pelear contra ella?

—Sí… suerte... por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Izuku Midoriya

Algunos minutos después, el joven se encontraba a punto de enfrentar a la chica.

—Mantente en movimiento, no dejes que te atrape, o al menos intenta que no sea muy proto.

Un pequeño empujón fue su señal para avanzar, mientras que el jefe hablaba a través de un micrófono conectado a varias bocinas puestas alrededor del lugar.

—¡Muy bien todos, permítanles presentarles al próximo contrincante de la invicta Toga "La gánster"! ¡Izuku Midoriya! ¡No se confundan con su apariencia, el chico es bastante fuerte, deséenle suerte!

Al instante, todo el público se deshizo en aplausos, vítores, chiflidos y algunos abucheos.

En cuanto el chico entró al ring, pudo notar lo amplio que realmente era la plataforma, fácilmente cabrían cerca de 20 personas dentro. Al levantar la vista, Izuku se encontró con dos grandes orbes dorados que lo veían con gran curiosidad.

—¿Eh~? ¿Así que tú eres mi nuevo adversario~?

—Sí, mucho gusto Himiko-san.

—¡Llámame Toga, Izuku-chan!

—¿chan?

—¡Peleen!

Apenas la señal fue dada, la rubia se abalanzó hacia Izuku, cuchillo por delante. Midoriya apenas pudo evitar el ataque, pero no terminó ahí, la chica comenzó a lanzar una serie de estocadas agresivas y certeras, sin dejarlo descansar, logrando hacer varios cortes en sus brazos y cara. Ella era mucho más veloz que él, eso lo supo en un instante, pero también notó algo.

— _Sus movimientos son erráticos, su técnica es sólida, pero no sabe cómo encadenar sus ataques._

Apenas habían pasado unos segundos de encuentro, pero el chico se encontraba cubierto de cortadas, ninguna grave, pero eran muchas.

—Mmm~ Resistes más que los otros~.

—… ¿gracias?

—Quiero ver cuanto aguantas.

La chica cargó nuevamente hacia el joven, pero esta vez, en lugar de alejarse, Izuku encaró a Toga, dando un paso al frente y atrapando la mano agresora, torciéndola en un intento de despojarla del cuchillo, para luego arremeter con un puñetazo hacia el rostro de Himiko, esta solo se limitó a esquivarlo, posicionando su cuerpo debajo, para luego soltar su cuchillo y dejarlo caer, atrapándolo en el aire con su otra mano, y mandando una puñalada al costado izquierdo de Midoriya, quien se vio obligado a retroceder de un salto, soltando a la chica, no sin recibir un corte superficial a lo largo del estómago.

La pequeña confrontación causó un gran revuelo en el público, nadie había logrado algo similar contra la chica.

—¡Que bien, que bien! ¡Sabes defenderte, así será más divertido herirte!

— _No esperaba que pudiera recuperar el cuchillo. No será buena idea subestimarla._

Una vez más, Toga arremetió contra Midoriya, con mayor velocidad, dificultando los movimientos del chico, pero, aun así, se las arregló para llevar a Himiko justo donde quería.

La chica se percató que estaba acorralando al muchacho contra la reja que delimitaba el ring, y, pensando que el chico no se había dado cuenta, decidió atacar con todo, en un intento de clavar su cuchillo en su hombro. El chico rápidamente evito el ataque saltando hacia atrás, apoyando sus pies en la reja e impulsándose, logrando atrapar la mano de Toga, tirando de ella, y conectando un puñetazo justo a la cara de la chica, quien luego de soltar el arma se tambaleo, dando unos cuantos pasos atrás.

—Aw, eso dolió… solo un poco.

Repentinamente, el semblante de Toga cambio a uno mucho más agresivo, dándole un escalofrió a Izuku. Antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar la chica se había lanzado, de nuevo, a él, pero esta vez logró rodearlo, y cuando el chico giró con la intención de ponerse en guardia… su contrincante había desaparecido.

— _¿¡Qué diablos!? ¿Invisibilidad? No, eso no afectaría a su ropa, entonces que…_

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Está detrás de ti! — se escuchó en el público.

Agresivamente, Midoriya volteó encontrándose con que no había nade allí, pero entonces pudo sentir un golpe en su costado, no era demasiado fuerte, pero lo tomó por sorpresa y casi lo derriba.

El chico no sentía ninguna presencia alrededor, tampoco algún ruido en el cuadrilátero, pero los espectadores seguían gritando que estaba ahí.

— _¿Ilusiones? Si pudiera hacer eso, creo que me haría ver cosas antes de no dejarme verla. Puede que solo sea buena escondiéndose._

Otro golpe, seguido de otro, y el pobre chico no podía sino girar, intentando hallar a la chica, manteniendo el cuchillo a la vista, si ella lograba hacerse con él de nuevo podría darle un golpe fatal.

— _Esto va más allá de solo ser buena escondiéndose, está escondiendo su presencia a la perfección, y evita hacer algún ruido al moverse ¿Algún tipo de invisibilidad parcial? ¿O simple habilidad? Ambas son factibles, ella…_

Una fuerte patada detrás de la rodilla, seguida de otro en la espalda, fue suficiente para derribar al chico, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Intentando reincorporarse, Izuku giró tan rápido como pudo, dándose cuenta, muy tarde, que le había dado la espalda al cuchillo. Volteando nuevamente, el chico se prepara para recibir aún más cortadas, pero en su lugar se encontró con un sujeto grande, quien lo veía notoriamente asustado.

—¡O-oye, tranquilo amigo, yo tampoco sé que está pasando!

Lo reconocía, era el hombre que había peleado anteriormente con Himiko. Eso no tenía sentido, su presencia era no solo extraña, era imposible, las únicas personas en el ring eran Toga y el chico. Izuku comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos.

— _¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿Su quirk no era esconder su presencia? ¿Cómo llegó este sujeto aquí? ¿Ella lo transporto aquí? Si ese fuera su poder lo hubiera usado en mi ¿Alguna condición especial? ¿Contacto? No ¿Tal vez algún dato necesario para su activación? Sería demasiado rebuscado, aun para un quirk ¿Entonces qué? ¿Solo lo hizo para confundirme? Tal vez, pero aún no tiene sentido… cálmate… piensa, nada de lo que "sabes" que ha hecho es imposible para alguien con entrenamiento, lo único que no cuadra es este hombre, seguramente lo trajo ella, pero ¿cómo? ¿Qué le permitió usar su poder en él y no en mí? ¿Cuál es la condición? ¿Tal vez las heridas causadas? Pero sus heridas eran mayores a las mías… espera… ¿heridas?..._

Mientras el chico pesaba, distraído, revisando el alrededor, en hombre embozó una sonrisa macabra, preparando un puño para atacar la nuca descubierta de Midoriya. En cuanto se acercó, inesperadamente fue recibido por un codazo, directo a la boca del estómago, de parte del joven.

—¿Q-que estas…?

—Casi caigo en tu juego, pero no estas herido, a pesar de haber salido sangrando, ya no estas herido, y no creo que aquel chico te haya curado, no luego de la escena que monté.

—T-tu…— el hombre retrocedió.

—Buen intento, Toga.

—Je…je…jejijijiji ¡Exacto!

De un momento a otro, el rostro del peleador comenzó a deformarse y a transformarse en una especie de líquido blanco, pero antes de poder tomar forma otra vez, la pierna del hombre voló directamente hacia la sien de Izuku, quien no tuvo dificultad en esquivar el ataque.

—Tu transformación te da fuerza, pero pierdes velocidad, al menos con esa forma.

Midoriya sujetó la pierna de apoyo del hombre, cuya parte superior ahora solo parecía alguna clase de imagen de cera derritiéndose, y tiró de ella, derribando al sujeto, torciéndole la pierna. La voz del hombre se tornó notoriamente femenina mientras pateaba y se arrastraba intentando zafarse, pero el chico solo recibía cada golpe, apretando el agarre cada vez, hasta que, sin previo aviso, ambas piernas explotaron en el mismo tipo de líquido, haciendo imposible sujetarlas. Rápidamente, la figura dentro de aquel muñeco de cera, que Izuku intuyó era Toga, se arrastró hasta alcanzar el cuchillo que seguía en el suelo, y con un rápido movimiento se puso de pie y se lanzó contra Izuku.

Himiku tenía gran experiencia en combate mano a mano, ella sabía cómo reaccionarían sus contrincantes a sus maniobras antes de siquiera hacerlas, "Cuando ataco con mi cuchillo, ellos retroceden" "si escondo mi presencia, ellos se asustan, se sorprenden y me buscan" "Si me transformo en alguien a media pelea, ellos se desconciertan" "Si me aparezco con otra apariencia, no sospechan nada", y aunque ese chico había demostrado ser más capaz y veloz de mente que muchos de sus oponentes, no había hecho nada que no hubiera visto antes… hasta ese momento.

En vez de retroceder y alejarse del cuchillo, como cualquiera con sentido común hubiera hecho, el chico opto en recibir el ataque con su brazo izquierdo, dejando que la hoja del arma atravesara su cuerpo, poniendo a Toga, quien ahora solo vestía una ligera capa de aquella sustancia, en una mala posición, sin oportunidad de defenderse, pero tampoco de atacar, además de demasiado choqueada como para reaccionar a tiempo, pues terminó perdida en aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban con tanta fuerza. En medio del ataque de la rubia, el joven adelantó su pie para poder sacar de balance a su adversaria, haciéndola caer hacia su lado izquierdo, donde fue recibida con un fuerte puñetazo, acompañado por un grito, directo a la mandíbula, que terminó por derribarla, luego de hacerla volar varios centímetros. Al caer la chica, el público gritó enardecido, algunos de júbilo, otros de decepción, y otros solo de emoción.

La chica se encontraba confundida por el golpe, apenas pidiendo moverse en el suelo, entonces notó que Midoriya se acercaba a ella, pues luego de ver la ropa de la chica tirada en el suelo, anteriormente escondida detrás de su forma de hombre, y de notar que aquella sustancia se disolvía poco a poco, dejando expuesto el cuerpo de la chica, el joven opto por cubrirla con su suéter.

—Vístete.

Fue solo esta palabra, pero algo dentro de la chica se encendió, no sabía si fue por la amabilidad del chico, la extraña ternura en sus ojos intentando no verla fijamente, o sus múltiples heridas que, a excepción de la del brazo, no parecían molestarle, pero sí supo que ese chico era especial, posiblemente más especial que sus anteriores chicos especiales. Con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, la joven aceptó su ropa, se la puso rápidamente, para evitar más vergüenzas, e intento levantarse, sin éxito, aún esta aturdida por el golpe.

—¡MUY BIEN CHICO! ¡¿Vieron eso?! ¡Nuestra querida Toga fue derrotada al fin por el nuevo! ¡Qué gran espectáculo! ¡Y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, pues será en ultimo de la noche!

Tras decir eso, el público comenzó a vitorear a Midoriya, para luego retirarse.

* * *

Luego de haber tratado sus heridas, el chico fue llamado por el jefe.

—¡Chico, enserio me sorprendiste, jamás hubiera pensado que la vencerías!

—Ella es muy fuerte, puede que solo haya sido suerte.

—Suerte o no, eso no cambia que no hiciste ganar mucho dinero hoy, solo 4 de los espectadores apostaron por ti, y como ganaste, son más ganancias para la casa, mira, esta es tu parte.

—¿5000 yenes? No me quieras ver la cara.

—Esa es tu parte por todo lo que voy a tener que gastar en medicinas, ahora que no puedo usar a mi doctor.

La emoción de la pelea lo había hecho olvidar por completo al chico rubio, la razón por la que peleaba. Rápidamente, Izuku de dirigió a aquel cuarto, y al entrar encontró al chico, encogido en la misma esquina donde lo había visto la última vez, lentamente, Midoriya se fue acercando al niño.

—Hola— dijo —Soy el nuevo aquí, me llamo Izuku Midoriya ¿Cómo te llamas?

—… ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué que?

—… ¿Por qué me ayudas?

—Mmm… la verdad ni yo lo sé, creo que no puedo soportar ver a alguien sufrir por culpa de gente que claramente nació con ventaja.

—… ¿Hablas de los quirks?

—Exactamente, tengo el ideal de un mundo donde cualquiera pueda vivir tranquilo, sin temor a nada. Un mundo donde los quirks no estigmaticen a las personas.

Aunque su visión original era un mundo meramente si héroes, su redescubierto deseo de proteger a los demás había hecho cambiar este ideal, tampoco podía permitir que los villanos abusaran de los demás a sus anchas, después de todo, él había sido una víctima en su momento.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente del niño, un mundo donde no habría que temer a nada sería perfecto. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de solo pensarlo.

—*snif* Jinsen *snif* m-mi nombre es Kuro Jinsen.

—Ok Jinsen-san, no te preocupes, encontrare la forma de sacarte de aquí.

—¿C-cómo?

—Ya pensare algo.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, eran espiados por cierta rubia, que tras escuchar las palabras de Izuku, no había podido si no emocionarse, pues sus ideales eran muy parecidos.

* * *

—Espero verte de nuevo chico— dijo el jefe, despidiéndose de Midoriya.

—Sí, volveré unas cuantas veces.

—Cierto, jamás me presente, soy el líder de este grupo, y dueño del club de pelea subterráneo, puedes llamarme Red Cross.

—Muy bien Red Cross, nos vemos. _¿Qué clase de nombre es Red Cross?_

* * *

De vuelta en la superficie, el joven suspiro de cansancio, pero también con cierta satisfacción, no había planeado nada de aquel evento, pero había sido muy fructífero.

Subiendo el edificio abandonado, termino por toparse a Shock Skull de frente.

—¡Oh! Amigo, así que aquí esta… ¿Qué te pasó?

Los vendajes del chico delataron al instante su agitada noche, sorprendiendo a su compañero.

—Creo que encontré un buen sitio para hacer nuestro escondite.

* * *

 **Mucho gusto, aquí Ion, he de decir que este en este capítulo intente abordar el deseo original de ser un héroe de Izuku, ósea, el chico siempre quiso ser un héroe, y si bien el incidente le hizo odiarlos, ese sentimiento de querer ayudar a los demás aun debería existir en él, digo yo.**

 **Agradezco a Legacy shinobi y a DemonSoul13 por los nombres. (Aclaración: el comentario de Izuku hacia el nombre de Red Cross no significa que no me guste en nombre, sino que, a los ojos de Izuku, no es un nombre que quede con un villano, lo cual es perfecto para ese personaje, alguien agresivo y presumido necesita un nombre llamativo ¿no?)**

 **Espero actualizar pronto, adiós.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Izuku, el sin quirk.**

Luego de su pelea con Toga, Izuku le contó a Shock Skull sobre su pequeña aventura al club de peleas subterráneo, diciéndolo lo que vio y lo que vivió, además de halarle sobre Jinsen.

—Ósea, te secuestraron para pelear, tú te negaste, luego viste a ese niño y decidiste pelear, y por eso estas tan lastimado.

—Básicamente.

Shock soltó un suspiro pesado.

—Sabía que estabas loco, pero no tanto ¿A qué te referías con "hacer nuestro escondite"? ¿Piensas adueñarte del sitio o algo?

—Ese no es un mal plan— contestó Izuku con indiferencia.

—¡Ok! ¡Es todo! ¡Oficialmente te declaro loco de remate!

—Cálmate, no me dejas pensar.

—¡¿Pensar en qué?!

—En un plan para adueñarnos del club, o al menos de echar a ese sujeto, Red Cross.

—Con un… espera ¿Dijiste Red Cross?

—Sí ¿lo conoces?

—Solo de nombre, es conocido en el bajo mundo por su brutalidad en el combate cercano, no se mucho sobre él, solo que su quirk le da una increíble fuerza.

—Lo noté.

Midoriya comenzó a estudiar lo ocurrido en el subterráneo, en un intento de hallar alguna pista que lo ayudara en su plan, entonces notó algo.

— _Si su quirk le otorga super fuerza ¿Cómo fui capaz de detener su brazo?_

Los pensamientos de Izuku comenzaron a viajar de un recuerdo a otro, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a esa pregunta.

— _¿Alguna condición para usar su poder? No lo creo, las condiciones de cuando intentó golpearme y de cuando sujeté su muñeca eran prácticamente las mismas ¿tiempo límite? ¿tan poco? No… ¿Sera que…?_

Midoriya había deducido una respuesta, pero no podía probarla, así que no se fiaría de ella.

—Al anochecer bajaremos.

—¿Disculpa?

—Necesito asegurarme de que Cross cumpla su promesa y nos vendría bien un poco de dinero, además necesitamos reunir información si queremos adueñaros del sitio.

—Bien… pero no esperes que pelee.

—Ganaríamos más si lo haces.

—Odio que tengas razón.

Luego de unas horas el par bajó nuevamente, Shock muy a regañadientes. Apenas llegaron Red Cross los recibió.

—¡Hey chico! ¿Listo para más? ¿Quién es tu amigo?

—Un posible peleador ¿Cómo esta Jinsen?

—¿El niño? Creo qué durmiendo, puedes ir a verlo, pero solo un rato, tu pelea será la primera.

—Bien.

Izuku caminó hacia el cuarto donde había visto a Kuro por Ultima vez, seguido por Skull. Al entrar, pudieron ver al pequeño rubio despertarse de golpe, aun con la cara soñolienta.

—¡Oh! Izuku-nisan ¿pelearas hoy?

—Sí, dime ¿Red Cross cumplió con su palabra?

—¡Sí! ¡Incluso a mí me sorprendió, debió sorprenderlo mucho tu pelea de ayer!

—¿La viste?

—¡Claro, estuviste increíble! ¡Esa onee-sama enserio daba miedo! Lastimó a varios hombres antes de a ti.

—Lo sé, vi salir a uno de ellos del ring antes de pelear con ella.

—¿Enserio?

Izuku podía ver el cambio en la cara del chico, ya no tenía esos ojos sombríos y grises, ahora parecía mucho más alegre, como siempre debió ser.

—Dime Jinsen ¿Cómo terminaste envuelto en todo esto?

—Bueno…— los ojos de Kuro buscaron otro sitio donde posarse, evitando la mirada de Izuku—, el jefe me encontró vagando en la calle, vio mi quirk y me trajo aquí.

—¿Te secuestró? — preguntó Shock.

—No… precisamente, no tenía un hogar y simplemente me tomó.

—Califica como secuestro.

—P-podría ser—. Al parecer Jinsen se sentía incómodo al hablar con personas altas.

De la nada, Red Cross entró en la habitación, provocando que Kuro se encogiera, como queriendo esconderse.

—¡Niño, tu pelea!

—Entiendo, no grites. Nos vemos luego Jinsen.

—S-su-suerte.

—Gracias.

Tras Midoriya salió Shock Skull, y luego de unos momentos salió Jinsen, algo asustado, queriendo ver el combate.

—Mira chico, este sujeto es algo fuerte, así que no dejes que te atrape.

—Lo mismo dijiste la última vez.

Al entrar al ring, Izuku pudo ver a un hombre alto y sin camisa, mostrando su musculado cuerpo, el sujeto media fácilmente 2 metros.

—¡Muy bien, como primera pelea esta noche tenemos a nuestro Izuku contra un nuevo retador que se hace llamar simplemente Oso! ¡PELEEN!

Y con esa palabra, el hombre se abalanzo hacia Midoriya, quien fácilmente lo esquivó.

—¡Eres rápido, como decían!

— _¿Decían?_

—¡Pero eso no te servirá de nada!

Repentinamente, el hombre se torció y su espalda comenzó a ensancharse, su piel empezó a llenarse de pelo y su estatura aumentó. En solo unos segundos el peleador se había convertido en una amalgama oso-humano, similar a un minotauro, pero, claro, con un oso.

— _De ahí el llamarse "Oso"_ — pensaron a la vez Midoriya y Shock Skull.

Oso volvió a atacar a Izuku, siendo apenas esquivado, pues se había vuelto mucho más rápido y fuerte.

El impacto del zarpazo fue suficiente para hacer temblar toda la estructura, y provocó una presión de aire suficiente para lanzar a Izuku hacia la reja. Cuando el chico consiguió reincorporarse tenía al gigantesco hombre enfrente suyo, quien lo sujetó fuertemente del rostro y lo lanzó hacia el lado opuesto del ring. Al caer el chico, Oso soltó un fuerte rugido, emocionando al público.

Izuku estaba abrumado, la fuerza de su adversario superaba con creses la suya, y aunque no era tan rápido como Toga, lo era lo suficiente como para atraparlo. Levantándose lo más rápidamente que pudo, Izuku se tuvo que lanzar nuevamente para evitar otro golpe.

— _El sujeto es realmente fuerte, sí quiero ganar tendré que encontrar un punto débil._

El chico se encontraba contra las cuerdas, su oponente era una mole de 2 metros y medio de puro musculo, si se acercaba descuidadamente seria destrozado por sus garras, pero no podría ganar si no lo alcanzaba. Cuando Oso se lanzó nuevamente, Izuku rodó entre sus piernas, giró sobre sus rodillas y conectó un puñetazo directamente a las costillas de su oponente, quien ni siquiera se quejó, girando y golpeando con su brazo a Midoriya en respuesta. El golpe mandó al chico hasta la reja, donde chocó ruidosamente.

— _C-creo que me rompí algo._

Otro rugido, otra alabanza del público, y el chico tosió sangre directo al suelo, intentando levantarse. Su costado derecho gritaba, pero tenía que ponerse de pie. Lentamente, Izuku comenzaba a incorporarse, ayudándose con la reja, peor antes de poder hacer nada, Oso le propinó una fuerte patada en la espalda, azotándolo a su apoyo, para luego tirar de su camiseta, terminando por derribarlo. El chico apenas pudo rodar lejos de un pisotón que iba directo a su cara.

En el público, tanto Shock como Jinsen solo podían ver, impotentes, como Izuku era golpeado, y algo más alejada de la multitud se encontraba Toga, quien veía en encuentro entre divertida, angustiada y excitada, le gustaba ver sufrir a Izuku, pero era ella quien quería hacerlo sangrar.

Midoriya solo podía correr lejos de su oponente, sus golpes no le hacían nada, mientras que los suyos lo estaban matando. Oso comenzaba a hartarse luego de seguir al chico, soltando manotazos que no lo alcanzaban, soltando un golpe especialmente fuerte que logró atravesar el suelo de madera del ring, atascando su mano. Mientras que el hombre forcejeaba intentando sacar su mano del hoyo, Izuku vio la oportunidad perfecta, así que se acercó a Oso, dio un pequeño salto y soltó y golpe hacia una zona que, sin importar que o quien fuera, le haría daño, el ojo. El golpe fue fuerte y sonoro, hacendó que el hombre soltara un alarido de dolor, quien a la vez logró soltarse, conectando otro golpe a Izuku, quien ahora se encontraba tirado, tosiendo más sangre.

Oso se acercaba lentamente, aun tallándose el ojo adolorido, y Midoriya no podía sino ver como aquel animal se aproximaba, esa última maniobra había sido arriesgada, pero en ningún momento había podido lastimar a ese hombre hasta entonces, para un sin quirk, el solo lastimarlo se podría considerar una victoria…

— _¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡Tengo que ganar! ¡Levántate imbécil! ¡Muévete! ¡Si no puedes golpearlo, PATÉALO! ¡Si no puedes patearlo, GOLPÉALO! ¡Si no puedes moverte, MUÉVETE! ¡GANA! ¡Solo necesitas algo! ¡Una oportunidad! ¡Un buen golpe! ¡Un...!_

Un sonido seco y repentino llamó la atención de Izuku, quien al voltear un poco pudo ver un objeto clavado en el suelo, era una hoja negra y plateada, con el reverso serrado, y una empuñadora igualmente negra, un…

—¡Un cuchillo!

Rápidamente, Midoriya alcanzó el arma con su mano izquierda, pues apenas podía mover la derecha por el dolor en su costado, justo en el momento en que Oso se acercó a rematarlo, y con un movimiento hizo un corte en el rostro del hombre, justo sobre los ojos, haciéndolo sangrar, cegándolo. Oso retrocedió por instinto, y sin poder ver lo único que se le ocurrió fue soltar zarpazos al aire, en un intento por golpear al joven, quien había retrocedido, se había puesto de pie con dificultad y se limitaba a ver al hombre y su intento por alcanzarlo. Izuku comenzó, entonces, a rodearlo poco a poco, haciendo el menor ruido posible, y aunque los espectadores le gritaban a Oso su ubicación, el mismo estaba tan confundido que no podía entenderles. Una vez Midoriya llegó a donde quería, alzó la vista y gritó.

—¡OYE TÚ! ¿¡ME ESTÁS BUSCANDO!?

Inmediatamente, Oso volteo, aun siego, hacia la voz de Izuku, comenzó a gruñir y luego a correr en dirección del chico, para todo el que no estuviera prestando atención a la situación, esta parecería una especie de suicidio, para todos menos para Shock, pues conocía lo listo que era el chico, y para Togo, pues ella ya había adivinado el plan del chico.

En concentración absoluta, Izuku se fijaba en las zancadas de Oso, atento en sus pasos hasta encontrar la ventana perfecta. En cuanto vio su oportunidad, en chico avanzo rápidamente, no hacia Oso exactamente, sino hacia sus piernas. El hombre seguía dando un paso cuando el chico lo había alcanzado, sujetando una de su pierna derecha, que estaba en el aire, y empujándola un poco, no más de lo que lo hubiera hecho un mueble con el que te golpeas a oscuras, pero había sido lo justo. Encontrándose frenado, Oso cambió súbitamente de dirección e intentó apoyarse nuevamente en su pierna derecha, solo para encontrarse con que… no había piso, había sido guiado hacia el agujero que él mismo había hecho hacia unos minutos. La pierna del hombre fue rápidamente tragada por el boquete, enterrándose hasta el muslo. Cuando Oso intentó salir, apoyándose en sus brazos, los mismos fueron atacados por el chico con su recién conseguido cuchillo, haciendo cortes que, si bien eran superficiales, cumplían con enfurecerlo y distraerlo. Cuando Oso intentó salir apoyándose únicamente en su pierna libre, un rápido corte por encima del talón, directo al tendón, fue suficiente para que el hombre no pudiera juntar suficiente fuerza como para salir.

Una lluvia de cortes comenzó a caer sobre Oso, quien no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, y aunque los mismos no eran muy profundos, la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a afectarlo, se sentía mareado, débil y aún más desorientado que solo por estar ciego. Lentamente, sus golpes al aire perdían fuerza, su rostro de oso se veía más y más cansado y empezaba a jadear. Llegó un momento en el que no le quedaron fuerzas para mantener su transformación, terminando por volver a ser un hombre ordinario, dejando ver más claramente las heridas que Izuku le había causado. Estaba lleno de cortadas por todos lados, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y tenía un ojo negro, realmente negro. El hombre, cansado, mareado e inmovilizado, solo atinó a decir al aire, esperando ser escuchado.

—Eres bueno…muy bueno para ser tan joven.

Y aunque él no lo sabía, su oponente estaba justo frente a él, alcanzando a oír su declaración, respondiendo con un fuerte puñetazo, directo a la mandíbula, acompañado de un grito. Cuando el golpe conectó, Oso quedó inconsciente al instante. Una vez derrotado su contrincante, Izuku levanto el rostro al techo y gritó tan fuerte como pudo, emocionado al público, armando un gran escándalo.

* * *

Tras la pelea, el chico fue recibido por su compañero con un gesto de aprobación y por Jinsen con un botiquín.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada, el más joven había sujetado la mano de Midoriya y un brillo verde había comenzado a emanarse.

—¡Espera! Si haces eso tu…

—No pasara nada si no lo uso mucho tiempo—. Y con ese simple alegato la discusión se había acabado. Era sorprendente como, a pesar de ser tan pequeño y frágil, su voz podía sonar tan dominante.

Luego de que una familiar sensación recorriera su cuerpo, Jinsen dejó de usas su quirk y comenzó a tratar a Izuku.

—Tenias 4 costillas rotas y un esguince en el codo derecho, logré ocuparme de lo más grave, pero deberás descansar.

—Gracias… y gracias a ti también.

Sus compañeros se extrañaron al ver como el chico le hablaba a la nada, y al voltear pudieron ver a una chica con falda y suéter justo detrás de ellos, a la que ninguno había oído llegar.

—Si no me hubieras arrojado este cuchillo me habrían acabado, gracias y ten, te lo devuelvo—. Dijo, ofreciendo el arma a Toga.

—Guárdalo, considéralo un regalo, a mí no me sirve, es muy pesado y estorboso, lo tenía porque se lo quité a un tipo una vez.

—Bueno, entonces gracias de nuevo.

—¡No me agradezcas Izuku-chan! ¡Es porque somos amigos! ¡Lo somos ¿no?!

—…Claro ¿Por qué no?

—¡YAY! ¡En serio me haces feliz, Izuku-chan! ¡Sí necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo! ¿ok?

—Gracias… ahora que lo dices ¿Me podrías contestar algo?

—¡Claro!

—Dime, tu quirk solo te permite cambiar de forma ¿verdad?

—¡Así es!

—Entonces ¿Cómo es que desapareciste durante nuestra pelea? No podía escuchar tus pasos, pero todos los demás decían que estabas ahí.

—¡Eso es fácil, solo ocultaba mi presencia! ¡Crecí en un barrio peligroso, y eso era necesario para sobrevivir! ¡¿Quieres que te enseñe como hacerlo?!

—¿Podrías?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Oh no— interrumpió Jinsen —Lo que necesitas ahora es descanso, y eso tendrás ¿entendiste?

—Si docto—. Respondió, bromeando.

Y así pasaron los días, Izuku y Shock bajaban regularmente a pelear y ganar algo de dinero. Como ambos sabían cómo pelear, no fue un problema para ninguno, y aunque Shock llegaba a ser arrinconado, e incluso derrotado en algunas ocasiones, Izuku nunca perdía. Midoriya había sacado provecho de su habilidad de análisis, y deconstruyó el estilo de pelea de todos los luchadores que veía en la arena, creando un estilo único que le permitía aprovechar su agilidad al máximo, además de sacar ventaja de su tamaño más pequeño que la media, y si eso no era suficiente, podía contar con su cuchillo, el cual estaba aprendiendo a usar en sus entrenamientos con Toga. La rutina de Midoriya se dividía en el entrenamiento por la tarde y las peleas por la noche. Para Toga era como un sueño, poder estar cerca del chico que quería tanto tiempo era simplemente genial, y aunque no lo pudiera ver sangrar mucho, le bastaba con verlo sin aliento, y levantarse poco a poco para seguir practicando.

Tal vez se pregunten ¿Cómo aprender a esconder su presencia seria cansado? Bueno, en primera se necesita ser muy ligero de pies y muy ágil para pasar desapercibido, y aunque para Toga no era difícil, debido a que creció cultivando esta habilidad, como Izuku insistía en aprender lo más rápido posible, Himiko lo ponía a caminar por la cornisa de edificios altos y a saltar entre azoteas para, como ella decía, "hacerlo más ágil, más rápido, y más frio". Durante sus prácticas, una vez que la chica se aburría, le decía que era hora de practicar con el cuchillo.

—¡No puedes confiar siempre en tus puños! —dijo.

Aunque el chico era recio al principio, terminó aceptando.

Habían pasado solo unas semanas y el chico ya podía sostener un encuentro de armas blancas con Toga, y aunque aún no podía ganarle, estaba aprendiendo a pasos agigantados, al punto de… asustar un poco a la chica.

Con el paso de los días, el chico comenzó a hacerse conocido entre los espectadores como "el chico que no usaba su quirk". Un día, Red Cross lo interceptó, preguntando la razón.

—De hecho, siempre lo uso. Mi quirk me da un aumento mínimo en mis habilidades físicas, aunque es tan pequeño que es apenas perceptible, y solo yo noto cuando está activo.

La mentira ya estaba planeada, incluso Shock sabía que decir en el caso de que le preguntaran a él en vez de a Izuku.

Midoriya comenzó a hacerse de renombre en el bajo mundo gracias a su peculiar forma de pelear, y de, a pesar de aun ser joven, nunca haber perdido.

No había pasado ni un mes, y el chico ya se había hecho de una reputación. Y tal cual había sido el trato, Jinsen no había tenido que curar a nadie.

—No sé cómo podría pagarte— dijo Kuro.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en un descanso, hablando y comiendo.

—No te preocupes, hago esto porque quiero hacerlo.

—Aun así, es peligroso, y más…— Jinsen se acercó a Midoriya para susurrarle algo —… y más si te quieres adueñar del lugar.

—Tranquilo, no es como si quisiera hacerlo hoy o algo por el estilo, aún sigo planeándolo.

—Solo… ten cuidado ¿sí?

—Sí.

En ese momento, Red Cross apareció por la puerta, arruinando el ambiente.

—¡Oye niño! ¿Estás listo?

—Sí— dijo, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta, seguido de Shock, quien había estado recargado en una pared todo el tiempo, como de costumbre.

—Sabes, me sorprendes bastante, has logrado vencer a todos tus oponentes, y eso que algunos eran fuertes.

—La mayoría me subestima por mi tamaño, podría decirse que fue suerte.

—Tal vez…

Cross se había detenido, permitiendo a Izuku y a Shock acercarse a la puerta.

—Pero no puedo permitirte crecer más.

—¿Que?

Un potente puñetazo proyectó al dúo hacia fuera de la habitación, atravesando la puerta. Midoriya habría sido seriamente lastimado si no fuera por Skull, quien, en el último momento, dándose cuenta de las intenciones de Red Cross, se interpuso entres el golpe y el chico, recibiendo la mayoría del impacto.

—¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!— Jinsen intentó intervenir, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que sería más un estorbo que otra cosa.

Cuando Midoriya levantó la vista, se vio rodeado de los peleadores recurrentes del club, a los cuales había vencido al menos una vez. Analizando la situación, el chico encontró a su compañero derribado y herido, demasiado cerca de él como para dejarle usar su quirk sin peligro, ambos rodeados por sujetos que les guardaban rencor, y sin ningún público, dejando en claro el que tan planeado estaba ese ataque.

—Sería peligroso dejarte crecer más, y no me creo eso de que tu quirk solo te da un aumento mínimo en tu fuerza, y está bien si no quieres decirnos, pero el cómo has ganado tus encuentros es realmente alarmante… podrías llegar a ser un peligro, así que nos encargaremos de ti ahora.

Se escucharon algunas risas, pero en general el ambiente era tenso.

Repentinamente, de entre el circulo de peleadores pasó al frente un hombre bastante conocido por Izuku, su segundo oponente, Oso.

—Parece que quieres la revancha ¿eh?

Mientras Oso avanzaba lentamente hacia Izuku y Shock, transformándose poco a poco mientras se acercaba, Izuku solo podía intentar reincorporarse, logrando ponerse en canclillas y apartarse un poco de Skull. La mole de pelo y musculo se aproximaba a los derribados y, en cuanto los tuvo al alcance, dio un paso más largo que los otros y golpeó a uno de los hombres que conformaban el circulo, levantándolo y haciéndolo chocar con otro junto a él.

—¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!

Los reclamos de Cross no fueron escuchados mientras que Oso continuaba atacando a los peleadores, alejándolos de Izuku y de Shock, sin ninguna explicación aparente.

En medio de la conmoción, Jinsen se las había arreglado para escabullirse fuera de la habitación y alcanzar a los que consideraba sus amigos.

—¿Están bien chicos?

—Creo que el desgraciado me rompió algo— dijo, sujetándose fuertemente el brazo izquierdo.

Ya con la guardia en alto, Izuku interceptó a uno de sus agresores, quien había logrado evadir a Oso y se disponía a golpear a Jinsen, sujetando su brazo, torciéndolo, y usando su peso contra él, lanzándolo de cara al suelo. Los demás, al ver eso, se abalanzaron contra Izuku, siendo interceptados por Oso.

—¡YA ME HARTÉ!

De la nada, un fuerte golpe mandó a volar a Oso. Era Red Cross, quien había conectado un puñetazo en el costado del peludo hombre mientras estaba distraído, protegiendo a Izuku.

—No se porque lo defiendes, pero no dejare que ese mocoso se vaya de aquí.

Cross se acercaba imponente hacia el chico, el cual se limitó a levantar la guardia, esperando por su oponente. Jinsen ya había tratado a Shock y lo había ayudado a levantarse, aun algo herido, logrando alcanzar a uno de los peleadores y electrocutarlo, manteniendo al rubio detrás de él.

Cuando Cross comenzó a correr, Izuku lo hizo igual, alcanzándose mutuamente en un par de segundos. Red aprovechó su impulso para soltar un fuerte derechazo al rostro del joven, mientras que Midoriya lo usó para barrerse por debajo del cuerpo de Red, posicionándose detrás de él. El puño del adulto chocó con el suelo, haciendo temblar el túnel, y dándose cuenta de la maniobra del chico, Cross soltó una patada hacia atrás, la cual fue fácilmente desviada por Midoriya, interponiendo sus brazos y cambiando la trayectoria del ataque. Fuera de equilibrio, Cross se vio repentinamente superado por Izuku, y habría sido derribado sino fuera porque uno de sus compañeros intervino, intentando golpear al chico, obligando a Midoriya a retroceder. Aprovechando la ventana, Red se reincorporó y soltó otro golpe, haciendo a un lado a quien lo acababa de salvar, pero en su precipitación Izuku se adelantó y conectó un puñetazo en la boca de su estómago, usando la fuerza de su intento golpe en su contra para enterrar más su puño.

Red Cross se encontraba abrumado, el hombre había logrado sobrevivir a incontables peleas, y este niño ni siquiera era tan fuerte, entonces ¿Por qué no podía golpearlo? Un fuerte rugido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Oso se había levantado y buscaba pelea, aproximándose rápidamente.

—Ya…estoy… ¡HARTO!

Cross levantó el brazo y conectó un puñetazo en el rostro de su atacante. Otro derechazo fue más que suficiente para sacar al mastodonte de la pelea. El golpe fue tan fuerte que Oso terminó estampándose en la pared detrás de él, cayendo al piso, transformándose lentamente.

—¡Es imposible que tu quirk solo aumente tu fuerza un poco! ¡¿Por qué no puedo golpearte?! ¡¿Qué escondes?!

—Puede que tus otros oponentes solo salten hacia ti, pero ya puedo pensar ¿sabes?

—¡CÁLLATE!

Furioso, Cross se abalanzo a Midoriya, quien evitó fácilmente el golpe del adulto, se puso detrás de él y sacando su cuchillo hizo un corte profundo detrás de su rodilla izquierda, obligando al mayor a arrodillarse. En un momento, el chico había agarrado el brazo izquierdo de Red y lo había torcido, inmovilizando al hombre, presionando la hoja de su arma contra su cuello.

—Lo intuí desde nuestro primer encuentro, tu quirk solo le da fuerza a tu brazo derecho ¿no?

La revelación congeló al sujeto, es chico no solo había leído a través de su estilo de pelea, sino que había analizado su quirk y lo había descifrado.

—Lo sabía, tu quirk no aumenta tu fuerza, te permite analizar a las personas con las que haces contacto ¿no? Maldito…te matare.

—Ahí te equivocas otra vez ¡verán, yo no tengo quirk!

—¿…Qué?

—¡Y ahora todos ustedes trabajaran para mí! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

—¡JA, esperas que mis chicos solo me traicionen, tu ni siquiera tienes madera de líder, no puedes esperar que solo se te unan!

—¡Eso lo sé, pero díganme ¿en serio seguirán a un sujeto que fue derrotado por un sin quirk?!

—¡Aun no me has vencido!

Red Cross había soltado un codazo, en un intento por soltarse, siendo sorprendido con que el chico se había impulsado en sus hombros, suspendiéndose por encima de él, para luego dejar caer todo su peso directo en la nuca del hombre, dejándolo medio inconsciente.

— _Ese movimiento… se parece a su padre_ — pensó Shock Skull.

Apenas tocó el suelo nuevamente, Midoriya sujetó la muñeca derecha del aturdido Cross, puso su pie en el codo del brazo, y estiró la pierna.

—AHHHHHHHHH

Un fuerte dolor sacó a Cross de su transe, solo para ver su brazo doblado antinaturalmente.

—Y… díganme…

El chico había sujetado la mano del hombre, y comenzado a torcer un dedo.

—¿Todavía…

Índice.

—…están…

Medio.

—…con este…

Anular.

—…sujeto?

Meñique.

El hombre ya no era más que un bulto jadeante y suplicante. A pesar de su quirk, debido a la herida de su codo, Cross no pudo hacer la suficiente fuerza como para evitar las acciones de Izuku.

Todos los peleadores estaban impactados, el más fuerte de ellos había sido reducido a nada por ese chico.

—¿O están conmigo?

Pulgar.

Y así, el chico terminó soltando la desfigurada mano derecha de Red Cross

—No planeo intimidarlos, ni obligarlos a unírseme, solo les digo que desde ahora este sitio es mío, y cualquiera es bienvenido, los que quieran irse, también llévenselo.

Los luchadores se vieron, y unos segundos después todo estaba claro, seguirían a Izuku, principalmente por la razón por la que seguían a Red Cross.

—Bien, y ahora…

Izuku caminó hacia un sujeto tendido en el suelo.

—… ¿Por qué me defendiste?

—…Lo… había decidido desde que me venciste… te seguiré.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo mismo que ellos— señaló a los demás peleadores —respetamos tu fuerza, y aunque ellos temían más a Cross, no quise ser parte de su plan.

—Entonces bienvenido— intervino Skull.

Midoriya volteó a ver a Jinsen, quien observaba el brazo de Cross.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso.

—Ese hombre me torturó por años. Si no odiara hacer daño a otros, lo mataría yo mismo.

—Matar ¿eh?

Matar, Midoriya no se había puesto a pensar en ello, pero tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano. El joven volteó a ver al adolorido hombre, quien se retorcía, sujetando su brazo.

—No lo vale, ustedes dos, sáquenlo de aquí.

—¡Si!

Dicho y hecho, ambos hombres arrastraron a Cross fuera de los túneles. Al día siguiente el lugar había cambiado drásticamente, ya no había ningún tipo de andamio o gradas, todo había sido removido en el transcurso del día anterior, pero los materiales habían sido guardados, podrían servir. Todos los clientes recurrentes y peleadores que no se encontraban ahí fueron notificados de la clausura de antemano, usando números de un celular que le habían quitado a Cross mientras lo echaban, aunque no estaba el número de Toga, quien al aparecerse se llevó una gran sorpresa.

—¡WOW~! ¡¿Tu hiciste todo esto Izuku-chan?!

—Sí, se podría decir que estoy a cargo ahora.

—¡ESO ES GENIAL! — la sonrisa aparentemente inocente de la chica siempre lo reconfortaba, lo hacía recordar su antigua paz.

—¡Jefe, lo conseguimos!

Dos de los ahora subordinados de Izuku habían llegado con una caja grande. Dentro había un computador y un juego de cables.

—¿Cómo harás funcionar una computadora bajo tierra? — preguntó Jinsen.

—No creo que sea tan difícil.

Dentro de la habitación de servicio había un escritorio, debajo había una entrada Wireless antigua y rota, así que solo tuvieron que reemplazar la entrada y la conexión funcionó.

Apenas encendió, el chico conectó su memoria y comenzó a descargar los archivos que había robado de UA cuando algo le cayo como yunque en la cabeza.

—El festival deportivo.

Rápidamente, Izuku accedió al sitio de la UA y comenzó a ver las repeticiones de festival, que había sido dos días antes. Nadie se explicó el porqué, pero tampoco intentaron molestarlo mientras observaba detenidamente y murmuraba y escribía anotaciones en una libreta. Fue hasta que Toga escuchó algo que la alarmó que decidió intervenir.

—Me interesa.

Fue todo lo que Midoriya dijo, y nada hubiera pasado si Toga no se hubiera asomado a ver la pantalla, curiosa de que había sacado al chico de su ciclo de murmullos y anotaciones, solo para encontrar a una chica de cabello rosa y botas enormes, alardeando sobre unos "bebes".

—Izuku… ¿te gusta? — un aura atemorizante había comenzado a salir de Toga, todos los presentes sintieron un escalofrió, todos menos Izuku.

—Mmm, se podría decir que sí.

Toga había sacado un cuchillo, y aunque todos la estaban viendo no creían que fuera capaza de comenzar a apuñalar al chico solo porque le gusta la chica de un video ¿verdad?

—Entonces… esa chica…

¡¿VERDAD?!

—Los inventos de esa chica me gustan.

—¿Eh? — se escuchó dentro de la sala, luego de que aquella miasma desapareciera.

—¡¿Era eso~?! ¡No me asustes así~! ¿Y? ¿Quieres que la suplante y te la traiga?

—No, no hará nada para nosotros si la mantenemos en cautiverio, hay que acercarse de una manera más… gentil.

—¿Tienes algo en mente? — preguntó Skull.

—Creo… que sí.

* * *

Fichas

* * *

Nombre: Kuro Jinsen.

Quirk: Toque de dios.

Su quirk le permite sanar rápidamente a cualquiera que este tocando, sin importar el tipo de herida que presente, pero si se aplica por más de 10 segundos en el mismo sujeto o se usa rápida y constantemente en distintos sujetos, el dolor de las heridas sanadas comenzara a ser sentido por Jinsen, intensificándose poco a poco, pudiendo llegar a ser peor que el de la herida original

* * *

Nombre: Red Cross (apodo/alias)

Quirk: Super brazo.

Su brazo derecho es MUY fuerte, pero solo su brazo derecho, así que el resto de su cuerpo llega a resentir el impacto, además de que el impulso de los golpes es difícil de controlar.

* * *

Nombre: Oso (apodo/alias)

Quirk: Oso.

Se convierte en un oso… a medias, solo la parte superior de su cuerpo cambia de apariencia, pero en general le da un aumento de estamina, fuerza y resistencia, aunque se vuelve bastante tonto y actúa más por instinto que por otra cosa, pero aun reconoce amigos de enemigos.

* * *

Nombre: Izuku Midoriya.

Quirk: Apoyo (falso)

Le da un aumento mínimo en su fuerza, pero la dureza de su cuerpo sigue siendo la misma, por lo que puede llegar a lastimarse si hace mucho esfuerzo.

* * *

Ok, es un capítulo algo más largo que de costumbre, tómenlo como regalo de fin de año.

Puede que me haya adelantado muy rápido, pero enserio necesitaba terminarlo ya, para no tener que pensar en más quirks para los peleadores y nombres y eso.

Para los que tengan curiosidad sobre que pasó en el festival deportivo, el siguiente interludio será en el capítulo 9, solo esperen un poco.

No suelo dar avances de los próximos capítulos… pero que diablos, ya llevo escrito algo, es fin de semestre y PASÉ TODAS MIS MATERIAS, ahí les va la bomba y felices fiestas a todos.

…

…

…y mientras un sabor a vomito subía por su garganta, Stain se dio cuenta de algo…estaba muerto … ¡Me engañaste! ... ¿Quién dijo que yo era un héroe? … ¿Y así planeabas vengar a tu hermano? … entonces ¿no vas a acompañarme? … ¿Q-quién eres?...

…

 **Capítulo 8: Deku, el monstruo verde que sonríe.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Deku, el monstruo verde que sonríe.**

Ese era otro día maravilloso en la vida de Hatsume Mei. Ella caminaba alegremente hacia su escuela, con la cabeza llena de nuevas ideas locas para sus creaciones, que, si bien, podrían explotarle en la cara como muchas otras veces lo habían hecho, le ayudarían a avanzar un poco más.

Apenas llegó a Yuei, se dirigió al taller donde la esperaba su profesor favorito, Power Loader.

—¡Power Loader-sensei, buenos días!

—Oye niña ¿no deberías estar en clases?

—¡Aun falta para eso, y tengo que terminar a mi bebé!

Mei se dirigió a una pila de chatarra abollada y tomó en sus brazos una gran armadura que asemejaba la parte superior del cuerpo de una persona.

—¿Qué se supone que hará esa cosa?

—Aun no estoy segura, podría servir para aumentar la fuerza de los golpes, o para protegerse de algún ataque muy destructivo ¡Oh! Si le pongo turbinas en los brazos tal vez le sirva al chico de lentes de la otra vez.

—¿El que usaste en el festival deportivo para promocionarte? He de decir que eso fue malvado.

—Me disculpé con él al final de la pelea.

—Eso no cambia nada.

Power Loader apreciaba a la chica, era un genio, pero no podía evitar enojarse con ella por su comportamiento.

—Eso me recuerda, recibiste algunas ofertas luego del festival.

—¿Ofertas? — la chica ya se encontraba soldando alguna cosa en esa armadura cuando volteó a ver al maestro.

—Sí, parece que a varios empresarios se les hicieron muy interesantes tus inventos, así que te quieren con ellos.

—Eso es… ¡ASOMBROSO! Sabía que había hecho un buen trabajo, pero no creí que tanto.

—Tranquila niña, tienes que pensar muy bien sobre esto, recuerda que, si escoges a uno, estarás rechazando a los demás, y no creo que les guste.

—Tiene razón… y ¿Cuándo tendría que dar mi respuesta? Son ofertas para hacer prácticas con ellos ¿no?

—Sí, aunque la semana de pasantía normalmente es solo para las clases de héroes, creo que podríamos hacer una excepción contigo.

—¡Eso es increíble!

—No te emociones, enfría tu cabeza y ve a clases.

La chica fue sacada de una patada del taller, así que decidió escuchar a su profesor e ir a su salón.

El día había pasado volando para ella, que no pudo dejar de pensar sobre sus prácticas. Apenas llegó a clases, su maestro titular le habló sobre esto y le dio la lista de sus recomendaciones, aparentemente Power Loader había arruinado la sorpresa. Cuando la jornada terminó, la chica se enteró que los equipos del taller estaban en mantenimiento, por lo que se tuvo que ir a casa.

Cuando Mei salió del campus notó a un hombre en traje esperando cerca de la entrada. Era una persona alta y bien parecida, cabello rubio pálido, rostro alargado y gentil, y una mirada despistada. En cuanto la vio, el hombre pareció alegrarse y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Disculpa ¿eres la señorita Hatsume Mei?

—Así es ¿Quién pregunta?

—Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Atsushi Denryu, represento a una empresa independiente, estamos interesados en tus habilidades y queríamos saber si estarías dispuesta a hacer una colaboración con nosotros.

El hombre se había inclinado para entregar una tarjeta de presentación, era simple, solo contenía su nombre, una dirección y la leyenda "Departamento de apoyo Fightclub"

—¿S-sabe que pudo mandar su recomendación a la escuela?

—Sí, pero preferí hacerlo en persona, nuestro grupo es pequeño, no somos más que 4 personas, así que pensé que nos pondrían hasta el final de la lista, discúlpame si te incomodé.

—No se preocupe, pero… 4 personas sí que son pocos.

—Lo sabemos, somos un grupo nuevo, y no tenemos apoyo externo, así que no podemos crecer demasiado a menos que consigamos renombre.

La chica examinó al sujeto, no parecía mala persona, y realmente se veía esperanzado con eso.

—¡Bien, dígame que hacen en su empresa!

—¡S-sí! — Los ojos de Denryu se iluminaron —Nosotros nos encargamos en brindar ayuda a aquellos que la requieran, principalmente en el apartado de quirk. Cuando alguien tiene un quirk difícil de tratar o manejar, o que no le apoya en ciertos aspectos, nosotros estaremos ahí para ellos.

—¡Oooh! Así que, básicamente, hacen trabajos personalizados.

—Se podría decir.

—Mmm…— la chica se veía interesada, y luego de una larga pausa, habló —Te propongo algo ¿Por qué no me muestra su sitio? Ya sabe, como un tour.

—Estaría encantado, acompáñeme por favor.

La muchacha siguió al hombre por la ciudad hasta un edificio de departamentos, subieron al tercer piso y luego entraron a un sitio que tenía un letrero de papel pegado con cinta. Apenas entraron, la chica notó que era un espacio amplio, con algunas cajas al fondo, donde se encontraban 3 personas, 2 jóvenes y un hombre.

—B-bienveni… ¿da? ¿dos? Sería bienvenidos ¿no? — dijo torpemente un chico rubio, aparentemente el menor del grupo.

—No te preocupes— le dijo el otro muchacho, quien se veía de la edad de Hatsume.

La curiosa escena desconcertó a la muchacha, quien comenzó su camino dentro de la habitación.

—Estos son mis compañeros— dijo Denryu, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Mucho gusto— intervino el mayor de los chicos —, gracias por venir.

—El gusto es mío— respondió, tan enérgica como siempre.

—Él es Izuku Midoriya, es básicamente el cerebrito del grupo.

—Y-yo soy Kuro Jinsen, u-un placer.

—¡Yo soy Oso!

—¡Encantada, Jinsen-kun, Midoriya-kun, Oso-kun!

Si bien, ella estaba sorprendida por lo característico que le resultaba el grupo, no dejaría que eso la afectara, así que intentó verse lo menos desconcertada posible.

—Bien, su amigo me mencionó a lo que se dedican aquí, así que seré directa ¿Qué necesitan?

Era tan aventada como Izuku había supuesto.

—Verás— intervino el joven — ¿alguna vez has sentido que no puedes hacer más? ¿Qué existe algún factor, ajeno a ti, que no te permite alcanzar tus metas?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Iré al grano ¿nunca has sentido que estas limitada por no tener un quirk poderoso?

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Mei. Sí, era cierto que su poder no era la gran cosa, y que de niña la llegaron a molestar por eso, pero jamás la afectó demasiado.

—No, y no veo a dónde quieres llegar— dijo, comenzando a preocuparse un poco por las palabras de Midoriya.

—Dime ¿Te has planteado hacer algún artilugio que le permita a las personas con habilidades débiles, igualar a los que tienen habilidades fuertes?

—¿Qué?

—Sí, aparatos que le den ventaja a otras personas sobre las demás, y que no solo les apoyen en el uso de su quirk, si no que les apoyen en el uso de su cuerpo.

—Hablas de… ¿Trajes de poder? ¿algo así como robótico?

—No, necesitaríamos un equipo de genios y muchos recursos para hacer eso. Yo me refiero a un soporte personalizado para cada quien, similar a lo que ya haces, pero sin centrarse en cómo mejorar el don de alguien.

Un… ¿qué? La chica no podía diferenciar si las palabras de este chico eran broma o no, pero eran realmente descabelladas… y por eso la idea la atraía un poco, no demasiado, pero sí algo.

—Ese proyecto tuyo suena interesante, pero tengo la firme convicción de trabajar en cosas que yo misma haya diseñado, tanto a nivel creativo como técnico.

El muchacho mostró un rostro de genuina decepción.

—Ya veo… sí, supongo que sería demasiado para alguien como tú, lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo.

—¿Para alguien…cómo yo? — preguntó la chica, con una vena resaltando en su frente.

—Bueno, eres estudiante, y aunque disfrutes haciendo esto, no puedes descuidarte por algo que muy probablemente no tendrá ningún beneficio para ti, además de la cantidad de trabajo que podría llevar y…

—¡¿A qué te refieres con demasiado?! ¿piensas que no podré con esto?

Sin darse cuenta, Mei había caído en el juego de Midoriya.

—N-no, no me referi-

—¡Bien! ¡Si esas tenemos, muéstrame lo que tienes!

—C-claro.

La chica no permitiría que la menospreciaran como si nada, algo que Izuku ya esperaba.

— _El orgullo de un inventor es casi tan grande como su imaginación._

Pensó Izuku, mientras se daba la vuelta para tomar una libreta y luego acercarse a la chica.

—Bueno, estuve pensando en un diseño de cuerpo completo— dijo, hojeando su cuaderno —, no está demasiado detallado, espero que lo comprendas.

Cuando Izuku extendió su cuaderno a la chica, esta se lo arrebató rápidamente y comenzó a leerlo. La página donde estaba mostraba una serie de capas de ropa, siendo la primera un traje compuesto de protectores por todo el cuerpo, formando una especie de armadura urbana, y sobre eso, un recubrimiento aislante o térmico, similar a un impermeable ajustado. En otra hoja, había una serie de complementos para el traje, como coderas, rodilleras, y un…

—¿Sistema de anclajes? Pero… ese es mi diseño— balbuceo la chica.

—Sí, bueno, te vi en el festival deportivo y… como… que… lo copié.

El chico había desviado la mirada mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡Lo siento, enserio! Pero te viste tan genial escalando el pilar de roca que no pude resistirme.

La chica terminó por calmarse luego de oír ese cumplido.

—Bien, me imagino que el ser copiada era un riesgo al exponer mis diseños en público, pero cometiste un error, para que los anclajes funcionen correctamente necesitas reducir la fricción con el suelo, serviría algo como mis botas.

—Lo sé, pero me parecen que solo estorbarían.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

La chica había soltado la libreta y se había abalanzado a Izuku, sujetándolo por el cuello de su playera.

—¡Digo, son pesadas, y solo serían un apoyo real en una escalada completamente vertical, pero puedes conseguir el mismo efecto con ruedas retráctiles y un arnés de cuerpo completo!

—¡ESO… es… cierto… pero ¡¿cómo te atreves a despreciar a uno de mis bebés?!

—No lo desprecié, solo no lo incluí y…

—¡Es lo mismo!

—¡Esta bien, está bien, lo siento! ¿puedes ver lo demás, por favor?

Indignada, Mei soltó al chico y recogió el cuaderno. Entre el resto de los artilugios se encontraban, como no, un arnés y unas botas con ruedas retráctiles, además de guantes que, según el diseño, también servían como paralizadores.

—¿Guantes paralizadores?

—Sí, estaba buscando una forma de poder detener enemigos demasiado fuertes físicamente, y fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

—Ok, pero ¿y si el enemigo es inmune a la electricidad?

—Aun… estoy pensando en eso.

Hatsume había revisado la libreta, y dejando de lado lo pobre de los dibujos, las especificaciones eran muy claras y detalladas, a pesar de lo que Izuku había dicho.

—Bien chico, tienes iniciativa, me gusta, estoy dentro.

Izuku tardó un par de segundos en asimilarlo.

—¿Enserio?

—¡Claro!

—¡Genial!

En un arranque de emoción, el chico había sujetado las manos de la chica, tirando el cuaderno que tenía, abriéndolo en una de las primeras páginas, mostrando un diseño muy peculiar, parecía un traje verde con orejas como de conejo, con guantes y zapatos enormes, ojos grandes y una especie de… ¿bozal?

—¿Qué es esto?

—Eso…— antes que la chica pudiera agacharse a recoger la libreta, Izuku la había tomado rápidamente y la había cerrado — eso es un diseño muy viejo, no le hagas caso.

—¡¿De qué hablas?!— la chica había tomado el cuaderno de las manos de Izuku, buscando la hoja — no esta tan mal, y creo que te queda.

—¿Crees? Ahora solo representa un sueño infantil.

Los ojos de Midoriya se veían feroces y llenos de odio, mientras observaba aquel personaje verde, eso preocupó a Hatsume.

—B-bueno, creo que podríamos mejorarlo.

—¿Mejo…rarlo? — eso desconcertó a Izuku.

—Sí, tal vez un color no tan brillante, aunque creo que te queda el verde.

—¿Me queda?

—Era un traje para ti ¿no? ¡Pues vamos a hacerlo!

—¿De qué-? Espera…

Antes de que pudiera replicar nada, Mei había anotado algo en la libreta y se la había devuelto.

—¡Nos vemos mañana, consigan eso, adiós!

Y tal que así, se fue. El grupo se vio entre sí por un momento.

—¿C-cren que se lo creyó? — preguntó Jinsen.

—Sí, se lo creyó.

Atsushi se había acercado a las cajas de atrás y de ellas tomó un casco en forma de calavera, para luego ponérselo.

—Enserio te gusta esa cosa ¿no? — se burló Oso.

Shock lo ignoró y se dirigió a Izuku.

—¿Qué harás cuando descubra lo que somos?

El chico se mantuvo callado por un largo momento.

—No lo sé, por ahora solo me preocupare en conseguir lo que pidió.

El chico había comenzado a hojear la libreta, pero cuando encontró la lista de la chica, su semblante serio se rompió. Los otros tres se asomaron a ver.

—Esas… son muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo escribió tanto en tan poco tiempo?

—¿Creen que encontremos todo eso?

Pero la única preocupación de Midoriya era ¿les alcanzaría el dinero para todo eso?

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hatsume había llegado muy emocionada con su tutor para decirle donde había decidido hacer su semana de prácticas. Cabe destacar que cuando Mei mencionó "empresa pequeña e independiente", Power Loader se cayó de su silla.

—¡Por cierto ¿cree que podría empezar antes con las practicas?!

—¿Qué tan antes?

—¡Hoy mismo!

Y otra vez, el héroe cayó al suelo.

* * *

Aunque fue difícil, el grupo de Izuku logró conseguir todo el equipo que la chica quería, y solo no quedaron en la quiebra porque uno de sus subordinados le dijo que tenían que invertir en algo para no perder dinero, ahora que ya no tenían el club para sustentarse, así que, con su ayuda, Izuku aprendió lo básico del mundo de los inversionistas y puso parte de su dinero en la bolsa.

Cuando Hatsume llegó a la "agencia" al día siguiente, no se detuvo ni un momento antes de comenzar a hacer pruebas y prototipos junto con Izuku, quien hacía todo lo posible por que la chica no volara todo en pedazos. Con su ingenio combinado y los dotes de Mei para la invención, en pocas horas ya tenían un prototipo funcional de los arpones, los cuales fueron probados por Izuku, terminando con él colgando, por la cadera, de la cornisa de un edificio.

Así fueron los siguientes días, invención, prueba y error, normalmente resultando Izuku lastimado o en aprietos, con Jinsen intentando ayudarlo mientras que Mei "aprendía" del fallo y los otros dos miraban divertidos desde la distancia, pero en general todos se divertían, pero claro, cuando no estaban modificando o probando el traje, el par solía...

—¡Te digo que no va a servir! — se escuchó gritar a Izuku.

—¡Pero fuiste tu quien quiso hacerlo! — respondió Mei.

Los otros tres observaban tranquilamente la discusión, bebiendo un poco de té.

—¡Se que yo dije lo de los aturdidores, pero una pistola eléctrica sería muy impráctica!

—¡¿Cómo que impráctica?!

—Mira, si necesito detener a alguien, y para eso tengo que sacar un arma de su funda, pierdo valioso tiempo, por eso mismo quería incluirlos en los guantes.

—¿Y cómo propones resolverlo? Esto no es una película de espías, necesitamos algo realista.

—No lo sé, tal vez… ¿alguna otra forma? ¿tal vez una que no involucre electrocutar?

—Déjame ver si entendí ¿quieres una forma de paralizar enemigos grandes?

—Sí.

—¿sin perder el tiempo sacando algún artilugio de choques eléctricos?

—Sí.

—¿Y te valdría cualquier forma de aturdimiento?

—Sí.

—Pero también quieres algo versátil, de fácil uso, y lo bastante fuerte como para tirar a un elefante.

—Algo así.

La chica se sostuvo el tabique nasal un momento, suspiró fuertemente y dijo.

—Eres demasiado exigente.

—Hay que dar una buena primera impresión ¿no?

Mei no pudo evitar sonreír con la respuesta de Midoriya.

—¡Bien, me convenciste ¿pero que necesitas?!

—Bueno, tendría que encontrar inspiración de algún lado.

—Mmm… inspiración… inspiración… ¡Lo tengo!

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué te parece si vienes al taller en Yuuei?

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, si necesitas inspiración, no hay mejor lugar que ese, además, ahí tendremos mejor equipo para trabajar.

—Pero ¿no sería abusar de las instalaciones de la escuela?

—¡Claro que no! Además, tengo un permiso especial que me permite usar el taller cuando quiera, así que no hay problema.

—B-bien, y ¿Cuándo…?

—¡Ahora mismo!

—¡¿Ahora?!

—¡Sí, aún es temprano, y no está muy lejos de aquí, solo hay que guardar todo!

Y como si fuera cualquier cosa, Hatsume guardó el prototipo del traje en una caja y se dispuso en ir a su escuela, sin esperar a Izuku, quien se mantuvo quieto un momento, observando la puerta por la que la chica había salido apenas segundos atrás.

—Parece que resultó— dijó Atsushi —. Fingir falta de inspiración en un intento de acercarte a su escuela, algo arriesgado, pero dará muchos frutos ¿Qué habrías hecho si ella no lo sugería?

—De hecho, en serio no sé cómo resolver lo de los guantes, y sí me sorprendió que lo propusiera, tenía pensado hacerlo yo.

Y, así sin más, Izuku tomó una mochila y terminó siguiendo a Mei por las calles hasta llegar a Yuuei.

* * *

Frente a las puertas de la escuela, Midoriya sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, una mezcla entre nerviosismo por entrar a la escuela y temor de que alguien pudiera reconocerlo, además de un desagradable pensamiento de llegar a encontrarse con Bakugo, aunque no duró mucho tiempo.

—¡Oye ¿vas a venir o qué?!

Un típico grito de la extrovertida chica fue suficiente para hacerlo moverse, aun con sus angustias, sí, pero era un inicio.

Fueron unos largos 5 minutos de camino hasta el taller del departamento de apoyo, donde fueron recibidos por el héroe profesional encargado, Power Loader, quien había sido notificado por Hatsume mientras ella esperaba a que Izuku saliera del edificio de oficinas.

—Así que tú eres el chico— dijo el héroe mientras observaba a Izuku —, bien ¿Qué es lo que necesitan?

—¡Inspiración! — respondió la chica, a lo que el profesor solo dio un fuerte suspiro.

—Sí necesitan algo de verdad, saben dónde estoy— y luego se fue a un escritorio a leer un libro.

Si Power Loader no se hubiera concentrado en su lectura… si Mei no hubiera estado tan emocionada por el traje, puede que alguno de ellos notara el profundo odio que tenía la mirada de Izuku para con el héroe, pudieron haberse ahorrado el gran sufrimiento que les deparaba, o al menos, predecirlo… pero las siguientes palabras de la chica hicieron despabilar a Izuku.

—¡Bien, ahora hay que centrarnos Midoriya-san! ¿Cómo resolver el problema de los guantes?

—Emm… tal vez… algún tipo de forma de poder escoger cuando y cuando no electrificarlos.

—¡Eso suena genial! ¿pero cómo lo haríamos?

—No lo sé ¿algún tipo de interruptor? No, eso sería muy obvio, tal vez algo en la palma ¿al cerrar el puño? Pero eso haría que todo el tiempo se accionara, y eso gastaría mucha energía, quizá…

Sin darse cuenta, Izuku había comenzado a preguntarse y responderse en susurros.

—¿El chico está bien? — preguntó el héroe.

—A veces pasa, no se preocupe sensei.

Luego de unos minutos, Midoriya volvió en si.

—¿Eh? D-disculpa, lo volví a hacer.

—¡No te preocupes! ¿Y bien, se te ocurrió algo?

—Creo que sí.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Muéstrame!

Y durante las siguientes 3 horas, ambos se la pasaron arreglando y probando los guantes con la idea de Izuku. El chico propuso el añadir terminales eléctricas en las yemas de los dedos y en las palmas, junto con un temporizador para que, luego de activarlo, deje de pasar corriente luego de un momento. En cuanto a la activación, Midoriya optó por una serie de cables internos que reaccionan cuando cierra el puño, pero si lo mantiene así mucho tiempo no se activan, para evitar gastar más de lo necesario. Hatsume quedó fascinada por la idea, y una vez quedaron listos, algo que fue fácil con su habilidad y los recursos de la escuela, tanto ella como Izuku se detuvieron a ver su creación.

El traje era de color verde oscuro, tenía una capucha que cubría la cabeza hasta los ojos, como un antifaz, mientras que el resto del rostro era tapado por una máscara con una sonrisa formada por colmillos, hecha de metal, con rendijas en el contorno para permitirle respirar, las cuales podían taparse con filtros para convertirla en una máscara de gas. Por encima de la cabeza, desde la capucha, se alzaban 2 protuberancias similares a orejas de conejo, aunque eran más cortas que las del diseño original, además de estar echadas hacia atrás. El cuerpo del traje estaba compuesto por un par de rodilleras y coderas negras, además de protectores para su antebrazo, el forro verde de cuerpo completo con detalles negros en el torso, y debajo un chaleco protector y distintas placas de protección alrededor de su cuerpo. Sin el forro verde, el traje parecería un uniforme militar de alto impacto. Alrededor del torso había varios compartimentos, similares a bolsillos, así como al costado de las piernas, dándole un toque más militar, "para posibles herramientas" fue lo que dijo el chico. Las botas eran enormes, como acostumbraba a usar Izuku, y estaban chapadas con metal, además de tener dos pares de ruedas retráctiles cada una. El cinturón era de un color grisáceo, y tenía dos lanzadores de arpones, uno en cada lado, conectados a las botas por cables debajo de la ropa, así que cada que algún anclaje era lanzado, las ruedas de estas se desplegaban. Los lanzadores eran discretos, no más grandes que un paraguas grande y con una forma similar, aunque su alcance era reducido, pero su potencia y fuerza era mejor que la de sus predecesores, permitiendo una escalada vertical aun usando solo uno. Debajo de todo lo demás, se hallaba un arnés especial que repartía la fuerza de los arpones por todo el cuerpo.

Los guantes eran la joya de la corona, capases de transmitir corriente en cualquier momento, además de estar acoplados a un sistema de servomotores que recorrían todo el traje, generando energía eléctrica por medio del movimiento de quien lo tuviera puesto, cosa que permitía no solo un uso prolongado, sino que también alimentaba a los lanzadores, que ahora se basaban en disparos usando magnetismo en vez de gas comprimido, lo que también dejó que su tamaño fuera menor.

Los chicos admiraron el traje por cerca de 10 minutos, en los cuales Power Loader se había acercado y comenzado a leer los planos y anotaciones de ambos.

—He de decir que esa cosa es impresionante.

—¡¿COSA?! ¡No es una cosa, es mi bebé!

—Lo que digas… oye, chico ¿Tu qué dices?

Izuku reaccionó al comentario del héroe con un comentario corto pero cierto.

—Es más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

La chica y el héroe se vieron durante un segundo y luego rieron.

—¡Claro que lo es, puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que es el más grande bebé en el que he trabajado!

Un leve golpe en el hombro de parte de Hatsume hizo reír a Izuku, aunque por las razones distintas. Para los otros dos, ese traje representaba un avance en la industria de los héroes, pero para él era el primer gran paso en su sueño de un mundo sin héroes.

— _Un mundo donde los héroes no sean necesarios._

Ese pensamiento recorrió su cabeza tan fugaz como un relámpago, tanto que fue casi imperceptible aun para él, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba ahí, y causaría repercusiones en su futuro.

—Vaya, mira la hora— les interrumpió el héroe —, será mejor que te vayas chico, la política de los visitantes se volvió más estricta luego de la invasión de los villanos.

—Bien— respondió de forma cortante —, bueno ¿te veré mañana?

—¡Claro, y no olvides esto! — Hatsume le había lanzado el traje, usando ambas manos, pues era pesado —Es tu diseño, así que deberías llevarlo.

—¡Gracias, me voy yendo!

—Te acompañare a la entrada— se ofreció el adulto.

—No hace falta— otra respuesta tajante del chico —… es decir, ya he abuzado mucho de sus servicios, gracias de todas formas… y adiós.

—¡Oye! — Hatsume lo detuvo antes de que saliera —deberías pensar en un nombre para el traje.

—¿Un nombre?

—Sí, algo como "mark 1" o por el estilo, al menos piensa en cómo te llamaremos cuando lo uses.

—¿Hablas de un nombre clave? Bien, lo pensaré.

Sin esperar alguna réplica del profesor, Midoriya salió del taller, pensando en lo que había dicho la chica, y se dirigió a la salida de la escuela… solo que no pudo. Luego de dar vuelta en el pasillo, el chico terminó topándose con dos jóvenes, uno alto de lentes, y otra de cabello castaño y mejillas rosadas, inmediatamente los reconoció como estudiantes del departamento de héroes y se dispuso a ignorarlos, o al menos pasar lo más desapercibido posible, algo que no funcionó.

—¡Oye tú! — dijo el chico de lentes —esa ropa no es la adecuada para una escuela— refiriéndose a la ropa casual que llevaba Izuku —¿Dónde está tu uniforme?

—B-bueno, veras…— Izuku no sabía cómo responder.

—Tranquilo Iida-kun, puede que solo no estuviera limpio, pero… nunca te había visto por aquí ¿eres nuevo?

—¡Esa no es excusa Uraraka-san! Es el deber de un estudiante el estar siempre presentable.

—Es que… no soy un estudiante, vine a un proyecto particular con el departamento de apoyo.

Luego de decir eso, Iida se detuvo durante un segundo, como examinando al chico.

—¡Lamento eso! — soltó el aspirante a héroe.

—N-no tienes que disculparte, es normal que desconfíes de las personas luego de lo que les ocurrió.

—¿Lo que… nos ocurrió? — la castaña parecía confundida.

—Sí, son del departamento de héroes ¿no? Luego de la invasión de los villanos deben tomar precauciones.

—¿Nos reconociste? Últimamente siempre nos hablan en el tren o en la calle, es genial, pero da un poco de vergüenza— la chica se había puesto levemente roja y había desviado la mirada.

—¿sí? Perdón si los incomodé, pero en serio estuvieron fantásticos en el festival, ambos.

—Muchas gracias.

—Sí, bueno, adiós.

Mientras Izuku se alejaba, los estudiantes se detuvieron un momento a observarlo.

—¡Oye, no nos dijiste tu nombre! — gritó Ochako, haciendo voltear al joven.

—¡Izuku Midoriya! — y luego volvió a alejarse.

—¡Encantada!

—¡Yo soy…! Ya se fue.

—Parecía un buen chico.

—Sí, me gustaría hablar de nuevo con él, para darle una mejor disculpa.

—Si esta con el departamento de apoyo, seguro que lo veremos otra vez.

Y así, ambas partes se separaron, sin saber que su reencuentro sería muy diferente al que esperarían, al menos para uno de los estudiantes.

Después de ese incómodo encuentro, en el que Izuku tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas por no hacer algo estúpido, el chico comenzó a deambular por el campus, adentrándose en las amplias áreas verdes dentro de este, llegando a una especie de gimnasio enorme, el cual reconoció como un lugar de practica o entrenamiento. Rápidamente inspeccionó el lugar, encontrando varios puntos donde hubiera una gran vista, y colocó una pequeña cámara en dirección al centro del recinto en cada uno, las cuales llevaba en su mochila. Así siguió deambulando por las instalaciones de la escuela, poniendo cámaras en donde sea que le pareciera interesante y útil, además de asegurarse que nadie lo descubriera. Había puesto cerca de 15 cámaras espía cuando se dispuso a irse, pero al dar vuelta en la esquina del edificio para ir a la salida, divisó algo que preferiría no haber vuelto a ver en la vida, una enorme espalda y otra no tan pronunciada, dos cabelleras rubias… 2 de las personas que más odiaba en el mundo.

All Might y Katsuki Bakugo.

Estaban en la entrada, hablando de algo, y como de costumbre, el chico explosivo tenía una expresión de fastidio y arrogancia en el rostro, cosa que, aun estando frente al héroe número 1, parecía no haber cambiado. Izuku no podía oír lo que discutían, pero no lo necesitaba, sabía que eran palabras de aliento, consejos, puede que incluso alguna reprimenda, pero únicamente con el propósito de alentar a Bakugo a volverse un mejor prospecto de héroe, a mejorar y avanzar, a dejar su orgullo y sus prejuicios de lado y…

El arranque de rabia del menor no sorprendió a Midoriya, era evidente que Katsuki no aceptaría la crítica, aun viniendo del símbolo de la paz, también era posible que, de hecho, haya tomado sus palabras en consideración, pero no lo demostraría, no él.

El héroe se veía sinceramente decepcionado, puede que hasta triste, por la reacción del chico, y luego que este se retirara soltando maldiciones, All Might se dispuso a volver a la sala de maestros, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Izuku, momento en el que una idea loca pasó por su cabeza.

 _—_ _Síguelo._

Fue un pensamiento estúpido, incluso él lo sabía, pero ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

— _Sí no me descubre, entonces seré mejor escondiendo mi presencia de lo que pensé, y aunque lo haga, servirá como práctica, y siempre podré excusarme diciendo que vine por un proyecto, y de hecho no estaré mintiendo, solo espero que no intente disculparse de nuevo._

El muchacho había comenzado a seguir a All Might y algo le parecía extraño, en vez de dirigirse directamente a la sala de maestros, comenzó a dar un rodeo, como huyendo de algo, pasando detrás de uno de los edificios, poniendo nervioso a Izuku.

— _¿Ya me descubrió? ¿Me estará guiando a una trampa? ¿Planea confrontarme?_

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerse más preguntas, el musculoso hombre se desplomó sobre su lado derecho, apoyándose en el muro, comenzando a soltar vapor por todo el cuerpo, además de escupir sangre, la que cayó al suelo a la vista de todo el que estuviera por ahí, desconcertando a su "acosador".

Midoriya vio, impactado, el cómo el símbolo de la paz comenzaba a empequeñecer, terminando siendo una figura que, aunque más alta que él, se veía esquelética.

—Mi… mi tiempo límite… está disminuyendo.

Fue lo que dijo, justo antes de que la sensación de estar siendo observado recorriera su cuerpo, haciéndolo voltear abruptamente, pero no había nada ahí.

Detrás de la esquina, sujetando su boca para no soltar ningún ruido, se encontraba Izuku, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había descubierto.

— _¿cambio de forma? ¿un impostor? ¿tiempo límite?_

Debajo de sus manos, una sonrisa macabra se formó, mientras que lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos luego de asimilar algo.

— _El símbolo de la paz… no es más que un hombre moribundo en el cuerpo de un monstruo._

Un logro personal.

Un descubrimiento asombroso.

Un ideal roto.

Izuku había tenido una marea de experiencias ese día, y sin poder controlarse, comenzó a reír y llorar a la vez, uno por haber encontrado una debilidad en un enemigo aparentemente invencible, y otro por haber encontrado un defecto en el que alguna vez fue su modelo a seguir.

* * *

Todos en el subterráneo estaban preocupados por el estado en el que había llegado Izuku. Sin escuchar una palabra, había echado a todos de la oficina y se había encerrado.

—¿C-creen que este bien? — preguntó Oso.

—¡Seguro algo pasó con esa chica! — refutó Toga.

—Siempre dices eso— Shock se veía más incómodo que preocupado.

—Voy a entrar.

Todos voltearon a ver a quien dijo eso, quedando sorprendidos. Jinsen, como el más pequeño y débil de todos, era también el más asustadizo, y aun así no dudó ni un segundo en desobedecer al líder del grupo.

—P-pero el jefe dijo que no lo molestáramos— replicó uno de los ex peleadores.

—Lo sé— y sin mayor explicación, el pequeño chico se encaminó al cuarto.

Jinsen abrió la puerta lentamente y entró, encontrando al chico sentado en el centro de la sala, dándole la espalda. Con mucho menos cuidado, Kuro cerró la puerta, alertando a Izuku de su presencia.

—Les dije que-

—Sé lo que dijiste— le interrumpió —, pero decidí ignorarlo.

Jinsen caminó lentamente hasta estar frente a Midoriya, y se sentó para acompañarle.

—Izuku-nii ¿Qué te ocurre?

—…no sé si lo entenderías.

—¿Es algo que ocurrió en la escuela? ¿algo con el traje?

—No es eso, el traje está bien, mira.

Midoriya estiró la mano tomando su mochila, sacando el nombrado traje y extendiéndolo frente a ambos.

—¡Se ve genial!

—Sí…

Kuro notó la actitud de su amigo de inmediato.

—Izuku-nii, no puedo ayudar si no me dejas.

—… es… demasiado complicado.

—¿por?

—… tiene que ver con All Might.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Descubrí… su debilidad.

El chico se emocionó ¿la debilidad de All Might? Eso era genial, pero… también significaba que Izuku, a quien consideraba un hermano, tenía una ventaja sobre el héroe número uno, y, conociéndolo, no dudaría en usarla, algo que lo preocupaba. Sí bien apoyaría a Midoriya en lo que fuera, no le agradaba la idea de atacar a los héroes.

—Y… ¿eso no te alegra?

—Lo hace… pero, a la vez, no.

—¿a qué te refieres?

El joven guardó silencio un momento.

—Déjame contarte algo.

—B-bien.

—Verás, hasta hace no demasiado, poco menos de un año, yo aspiraba fervientemente con ser un héroe.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, y puede decirse que estaba obsesionado con eso, pero al nacer sin quirk, ese sueño fue pisoteado desde que era niño, pero yo nunca me rendí, siempre veía a esas increíbles personas con esperanza de alcanzarlos algún día, de volverme el más grande héroe.

Jinsen no tenía palabras, él, quien le había dicho que su propósito era acabar con los héroes, alguna vez deseó ser uno, es más, estaba bastante decidido en serlo.

— _¿tal vez pueda devolverle ese sueño? ¿convencerlo de ser un aspirante a héroe de nuevo y alejarlo de la oscuridad que me atrapó? ¿podría-?_

—Pero…

—¿eh?

—Eso nunca estuvo a mi alcance, o puede que sí, pero nunca se me permitió, cada que le decía mi situación a alguien solo me decían "ríndete", "los héroes necesitan un quirk", o cosas así… hasta que un día conocí al símbolo de la paz.

—¡¿En persona?!

—Sí, me salvó de un villano de lodo.

—¿Lodo?

—Fue un incidente bastante sonado, aunque no me sorprende que no te enteraras, ya que estabas aquí encerrado… estaba volviendo de la escuela luego de otro día de abusos y burlas, cuando una masa de lodo viviente me atacó, con el propósito de huir de su perseguidor, All Might. Yo estaba indefenso, pero antes de que el villano pudiera hacer nada, él apareció y me salvó.

—¡Eso es genial!... pero entonces ¿Por qué-?

—Pero eso solo lo sabemos All Might y yo.

—¿Qué? ¿No dijiste que fue muy sonado?

—El incidente del lodo fue muy sonado, pero ese no fue el incidente.

—Entonces…

—Luego de que me salvara, logré detenerlo y preguntarle si alguien como yo podría ser un héroe… y también me negó. Cuando volví a mi casa, de alguna manera, aquel villano se había escapado y me había seguido, y aunque logré defenderme, no pude derrotarlo ni salvar a mi madre.

—…

—Imagina eso, en un solo día perdí todo lo que amaba.

—A-al menos saliste ileso.

—No lo hice.

Izuku levantó sus mangas dejando ver las feas cicatrices que adornaban sus brazos.

—Esto es la prueba de que no fui lo bastante fuerte.

Jinsen había soltado lo último en un intento de reconfortar al chico, pero había fracasado.

—Pero— sin previo aviso, Jinsen sujetó las manos de Midoriya —, te sobrepusiste.

—¿perdón?

—Sí, no lograste derrotar al villano, y sí, una persona sin un quirk tendría que pasar por un camino demasiado tortuoso para ser un héroe, volviéndolo algo prácticamente imposible, pero tú te sobrepusiste, no te rendiste y te levantaste de nuevo, y eso, a mi parecer, te hace mejor que un héroe ¿y que si el mundo no te reconoce como uno? Entonces solo sal ahí fuera y muestrales que tan lejos puedes llegar. No apuntes a ser un héroe… tú puedes superarlos… y cuando el polvo se disipe, sin importar lo que la sociedad piense de ti, yo siempre te veré como mi héroe.

Esas palabras habían hecho un nudo en la garganta de Izuku, su pecho le dolía, y una increíble nostalgia lo invadió. Esas palabras tocaron una zona muy sensible dentro de él. Izuku se liberó sin mucho esfuerzo del agarre de Kuro, y lo llevó hacia su pecho, abrazándolo.

—…Gracias.

Kuro pudo sentir su hombro mojándose por las lágrimas de Midoriya, pero no dijo nada, ese chico se había enfrentado a demasiadas cosas, y hasta ahora podía llorarlas.

Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos hasta que el chico decidió separarse de Jinsen, se secó las lágrimas y dijo.

—Bien, hay trabajo que hacer.

—¿Y qué es lo que harás?

—Hay reportes de un asesino de héroes en Hosu. Me gustaría conocerlo.

Y sin otra palabra, dejando seriamente preocupado al chico, Midoriya se levantó y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Izuku había llamado a Mei para avisarle que no habría nadie en la agencia por unos días, a lo que la chica respondió enojada, pero aceptó el tomarse un descanso. Esa excusa sirvió para que su grupo fuera a Hosu, a investigar el caso del asesino de héroes.

Todos estaban preocupados, pues sí bien, ninguno de ellos entraba en la descripción de héroes, si los reportes eran correctos, el asesino atacaba a villanos por igual, algo que llamaba más la atención de Midoriya, pero le hacía estar más en guardia. Les llevó dos días de juntar información y rumores para estimar su zona de acción, y justo la noche en la que se dispusieron a salir en su búsqueda, ocurrió un gran estruendo en la ciudad.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? — preguntó uno de sus subordinados.

—Debe ser un ataque de los villanos, posiblemente la liga— contestó —. Manténganse alerta, no olviden nuestro objetivo, si llegan a verlo, notifíquenme de inmediato y NO lo enfrenten ¿entendido?

—¡Entendido! — dijeron todos.

—Jinsen ¿estás seguro de querer venir? — desde el inicio, Jinsen estuvo diciendo querer participar en la misión, y aunque él había recolectado mucha información, gracias a su apariencia inofensiva, no se sentía satisfecho con eso.

—¡Sí! — dijo, con ojos brillantes. El niño estaba decidido.

—…Bien, pero no te separes de Oso.

—¡Ok!

—¡Ahora todos! ¡Sepárense!

Y tras ese grito, el grupo se dividió, buscando cada quien por su parte en distintos callejones de la ciudad.

Izuku llevaba su traje, e iba surcando los tejados de los edificios, atento a cualquier movimiento o sonido, cuando escuchó un fuerte grito.

—¡Soy Ingenium, el héroe que te va a derrotar! — se oyó decir a una voz que le parecía extrañamente familiar.

Dirigiéndose en dirección al sonido, Midoriya se encontró con el asesino de héroes, apunto de matar a uno, siendo interrumpido por el mismo chico de lentes que lo había interrogado en Yuuei. Mientras bajaba, deslizándose por la pared con la ayuda de sus arpones, Izuku vio como Stain sometía al chico de la armadura, y luego de lamer su espada, el aspirante de héroe dejó de moverse.

— _Decepcionante—_ fue lo que pensó Izuku cuando vio lo fácil que el asesino había podido con un estudiante de Yuuei — _, aunque no se si yo hubiera durado más._

Midoriya había llegado al suelo y se encontraba a unos metros lejos de la escena, observando. El adulto estaba levantando su espada, listo para acabar con el joven.

—Nos vemos. Serás un sacrificio para un mundo más…

Pero en medio de su ataque, el asesino se detuvo, algo que sorprendió a Izuku, quien notó algo curioso. La mano libre de Stain se estaba acercando lentamente a su pierna.

Un cuchillo salió disparado hacia el rostro de Izuku sin previo aviso, siendo evitado por apenas unos milímetros. El brusco movimiento hizo que la capucha del chico se moviera, revelando parte de su rostro.

—Otro niño disfrazado ¿Tú también vienes buscando venganza?

Midoriya se reincorporó y se acercó a Stain, quitándose también su máscara.

—No— respondió —, de hecho, vengo a hablar.

Iida pudo escuchar la voz de alguien que no sonaba mayor a él, y con mucho esfuerzo logró avistar a quien pertenecía, llevándose una horrible sorpresa.

—¡T-tu! — soltó el aspirante a héroe.

—¿Se conocen?

—Algo así— contestó Izuku —, me lo topé en Yuuei.

—¡T-te atreviste a traicionar la confianza del departamento de apoyo! ¡Bastardo!

—Cálmate. No es como si fuera un villano, Iida Tenya.

—¿C-cómo…?

—Tampoco te sorprendas porque te conozco. Cuando robé los datos de tu escuela me dediqué a estudiar a todos los estudiantes del curso de héroes. Se puede decir que conozco a todos tus compañeros, incluso mejor que tú.

—¡D-desgraciado!

—Ya basta— Stain había apuntado su espada hacia Izuku, deteniendo la pequeña discusión —, ahora te irás.

—Lo siento, pero no me iré sin hablar contigo.

—… ¿Hablar? — Stain se veía confundido —¿Eres otro loco que quiere reclutarme?

—No sé a qué te refieres con "otro", pero no, solo quiero conocer más sobre tu ideología, tus razones para cazar héroes.

—… ¿A qué se refería este niño de traicionar confianzas?

—Está equivocado, yo sí fui a esa escuela por un proyecto personal, nunca mentí respecto a eso.

—¡Desgraciado! — gritó Iida desde el suelo —¡Me engañaste! ¡A mí, a Uraraka-san y a los miembros del departamento de apoyo! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Yo te-!

—Si tanto quieres detenerme, primero encárgate del asesino que esta sobre ti, además ¿Quién dijo que yo era un héroe?

Estas palabras hicieron callar a Tenya.

—¿No intentarás ayudarlo? — preguntó Stain,

—No, de hecho, me beneficiaría su muerte.

—¿Te… beneficiaría?

—Ya sabes cómo es esto, menos héroes en las calles y esas cosas.

Stain se detuvo un momento, pensando en que diría después.

—Pretendes acabar con los héroes ¿no? Como el sujeto de la mano en el rostro.

—¡¿E-ese tipo?! — balbuceo Iida, pudiendo imaginarse de quien se trataba.

—¿Tomura? ¿Lo conoces? Lamento decepcionarte, pero él y yo tenemos ideas muy distintas, aunque admito que es uno de mis objetivos, no es más que un peldaño para algo más grande.

—Entonces muéstrame tu resolución, niño.

—¿Qué?

—El camino que has elegido es peligroso, y aunque no conozco tus motivos, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a una situación donde debas hacer lo que se necesite para sobrevivir, por eso…— el hombre había ofrecido su espada en dirección al chico —, aquí y ahora, muéstrame que tan decidido estás.

—Quieres… ¿Qué lo mate?

—Sí, no te preocupes por él, esta-

—Paralizado, lo sé.

—… ¿Cuándo lo notaste?

—Lamiste su sangre en la espada y él dejó de resistirse, además, el otro héroe no se ha movido de donde está y no tiene más que un corte en el brazo.

—Bien… y entonces… ¿qué dices?

Midoriya estaba nervioso, observaba intermitentemente la espada y al joven derribado. Matar a un chico era algo que no quería hacer, pero un héroe… un sentimiento afloró en su interior de un momento a otro. Quería hacerle daño, destrozarlo, desquitar toda su ira con él, y justo cuando estaba por dar un paso al frente, con la intención de alcanzar la espada y rebanar a ambos héroes, algo lo detuvo, un pensamiento fugaz.

 _Sí los matas aquí, sin ningún motivo más que para probarte ¿Qué te hace diferente a un villano?_

Con esa reflexión, el chico vio directo al asesino y le contestó.

—Tienes razón, tarde o temprano me veré en la necesidad de matar. El camino que escogí es riesgoso, y eso siempre estuvo presente.

El chico había comenzado a caminar hacia Stain, pero se detuvo justo frente a él.

—Pero si tengo que ensuciarme las manos, será con la sangre de alguien a quien yo quiera matar. No lo haré solo por el capricho de alguien más.

Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en el rostro del asesino.

—Respuesta correcta.

Con un movimiento rápido, Stain llevó su arma hacia abajo, atravesando la espalda de Tenya, perforando su corazón en un instante, y en otro, cortó la garganta de Native con la misma arma.

Midoriya intentó no inmutarse ante las acciones de Stain, pero no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás, con cierto miedo.

—La verdad, tenía pensado matarte si intentabas tomar la espada. Pasaste la prueba, chico.

—… ¿Gracias?

—Ahora tienes mi atención ¿Qué quieres saber?

Izuku tragó pesadamente antes de hablar.

—¿Qué es lo que te llevó a hacer esto?

Stain posó una mirada severa sobre el chico.

—¿Cuál es tu propósito? ¿Qué pretendes lograr al asesinar a estos héroes?

El adulto se mantuvo callado durante un momento.

—Quiero limpiar esta sociedad— terminó diciendo —, limpiar este mundo de héroes falsos, que solo buscan fama y fortuna. Héroes corruptos que ven por sus intereses antes que por el bienestar de los demás, que aprecian más el reconocimiento de hacer algo que hacerlo. Eliminar a todos esos falsos héroes y devolver la grandeza a los héroes verdaderos, mejorando la sociedad, haciéndola más justa, aumentando su visión. ESE es mi objetivo.

Izuku reflexionó un momento las palabras del asesino.

—Parece algo noble, pero ¿Qué harías si te enfrentas a un verdadero héroe?

—… ¿A qué te refieres?

—Solo imagínalo. Un héroe ideal, tal como lo planteas, pero demasiado débil como para derrotarte ¿Lo dejarías vivir? Eso solo le permitiría hacerse más fuerte y volver a por ti, y, aun así, nada asegura que pueda vencerte la siguiente vez, o la siguiente a esa… si algo así pasara ¿Qué harías? ¿Lo matarías? ¿o lo dejarías vivir para que te estorbe una y otra vez?

—Lo mataría— dijo, sin titubear —, por más buenas que sean las intenciones de una persona, si no tiene la suficiente fuerza, no es digno de ser un héroe.

Esas palabras hicieron enojar a Izuku.

—¿Quién eres tú para juzgar quien es digno?

Los ojos de Midoriya reflejaban su furia, pero no era tan tonto como para explotar contra ese hombre.

Stain observó la reacción del chico detenidamente, notando las fuertes emociones que sentía el menor.

—Tú… querías ser un héroe ¿no?

La reacción de Izuku, quien cambió de expresión y dio un paso atrás, le dijo todo.

—¿Qué llevó a un aspirante a héroe a tu situación? ¿Qué te ocurrió?

—¿Por qué tan interesado?

—…Yo también quise ser un héroe.

Y una vez más, Stain lo agarró con la guardia baja.

—Fue la corrupción en el sistema de héroes lo que me forzó a convertirme en el asesino de héroes, pero ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó a ti?

—… All Might… él fue lo que pasó.

La respuesta de Izuku sacudió a Stain, aun más de lo que su revelación conmocionó al chico.

—¿D-de que hablas?

—Fue el más grande héroe quien se encargó de romper mi sueño.

Para ese momento, quien estaba furioso era Stain.

—¡Mentiroso! ¡All Might es el único héroe real! ¡El único que tiene permitido matarme! ¡No permitiré que mancilles su nombre así!

—Puedes no creerme, pero es la verdad.

Los ojos de Stain estaban inyectados en sangre, y veían al joven con rabia, pero terminó por calmarse y envainar su arma.

—Ahora comprendo, eres otro de esos que culpan a los demás por sus problemas— dijo, mientras comenzaba a voltearse —. All Might no pudo ser la causa, y está bien que no me la digas, pero no mientas— empezaba a alejarse, dándole la espalda al chico —. Cuando estés listo, búscame de nuevo, hasta entonces reflexiona sobre lo que dijiste, estoy seguro de que descubrirás tu error para con All Might.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, pero el chico lo rompió.

—Te equivocas. Tú no sabes nada de él.

Eso hizo que Stain se detuviera ¿Qué podía saber ese niño que él no?

—Dime ¿Has escuchado del incidente del lodo?

—… Sí, un villano con un quirk de lodo se metió en una casa siguiendo a un niño, mató a su madre y lo lastimó gravemente, entonces All Might llegó y le salvó la vida— respondió sin siquiera voltear a ver al chico— ¿eres ese niño?

—Lo fui. Pero lo que nadie dijo es que apenas una hora antes de eso, fui atacado por el mismo villano, y fui salvado por el mismo héroe.

—… ¿Qué?

—Y, verás, hasta ese momento siempre había querido ser un héroe, pero no tengo quirk, así que siempre me habían dicho que era imposible para mí, pero cuando vi al más grande héroe justo en frente, sentí algo, si él decía que podía entonces podría serlo, pero también me negó, ni siquiera volteo a verme cuando me dio esa respuesta y un "lo siento". Pero de alguna manera…por alguna razón…el villano escapó, escapó del más grande héroe del mundo. All Might no es más que otro de los asesinos que mataron a mi madre, porque él la dejó morir.

Todo lo que el chico dijo impresionó al asesino de héroes, al punto de hacerlo temblar ¿Cómo se atrevía a manchar el nombre de All Might con tales acusaciones? Furioso, Stain dio un rápido giro para confrontar al difamador.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

Y en un instante…

—Estoy diciendo que…

Toda su furia fue rota, como un delgado cristal, por la mano que se posó en su hombro y el aura que inundó el callejón. De alguna manera el chico se había acercado al asesino, sin hacer ningún ruido y sin ser detectado. Para cuando Stain volteó, él ya estaba caminando a su lado.

—… el símbolo de la paz esta tan podrido como el resto de los héroes.

Izuku quitó su mano del hombro de Stain y siguió con su camino, hacia el lado opuesto del callejón. Mientras tanto, Stain permaneció inmóvil.

Lo que había pasado era imposible, nadie debería poder acercarse a él tan fácilmente, mucho menos un niño ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado? Le tomó unos segundos comprender que no había sido descuido suyo, el chico no había hecho ningún ruido al caminar, había escondido su presencia a la perfección, y luego había dejado explotar sus más bajos instintos junto a él, permitiéndole sentir un poco de su furia, todo sin perder el temple. A lo que se enfrentó no fue a un chico, fue a un depredador, lo que sea que el joven haya vivido lo había convertido en un animal, y mientras un sabor a vómito subía por su garganta, Stain se dio cuenta de algo…estaba muerto. Aun respiraba, su corazón aun latía, sus ojos aun veían, su cuerpo no tenía heridas…pero estaba muerto. En ese callejón había 3 cadáveres.

Solo habían bastado unas palabras para destrozar lo más vital de su ser, el propósito, ese chico había metido una mano en su pecho y arrancado su propósito sin siquiera titubear.

—… ¿Q-quién eres? — preguntó el asesino.

Con esa pregunta, la mente de Izuku dio vueltas al consejo que Mei le había dado días antes, si iba a ser conocido, necesitaba un nombre clave. Su cerebro rebuscó en sus recuerdos, sus experiencias, buscando cual sería el nombre más apropiado para él. Pudo recordar todos los alias que había escrito de niño, cuando aun deseaba ser un héroe, y todos hacían alusión a All Might, pero también recordó las muchas veces que le dijeron que él jamás podría alcanzar ese sueño, y el rostro de cierta persona que odiaba apareció en su mente.

— _Kacchan._

Él fue siempre quien lo ridiculizaba, quien lo hacia menos, quien le ponía apodos y lo llamaba débil, pero de todo ese dolor nació un pensamiento, una idea retorcida de como ser reconocido, llevando un nombre que por años lo ridiculizó y fue sinónimo de burla y debilidad. Antes de que pudiera terminar de sopesarlo, las palabras salieron de su boca.

—…Llámame Deku.

Y con eso, Izuku se puso nuevamente su capucha y su máscara y se alejó, ya no más como un joven con grandes aspiraciones, sino como alguien dispuesto a lo que sea para lograr sus metas. Esa noche nació Deku, nombre que en un futuro seria sinónimo de miedo y terror, pero también de seguridad.

Akaguro Chizome no giró para ver al niño irse, solo se mantuvo en su sitio, llorando, sin hacer ningún ruido, solo llorando, lloró hasta que, unos minutos después, Endeavor derribó a un Noumu cerca de ahí, encontrándolo y sometiéndolo sin que él opusiera ninguna resistencia. Luego de su arresto, Chizome se negó a hablar con cualquier persona hasta que, durante su llegada a una prisión de máxima seguridad, en el camino de la camioneta blindada a la entrada de la cárcel, una periodista indiscreta logró acercarse lo suficiente y le preguntó.

—Asesino de héroes Stain ¿Cuáles fueron sus razones para hacer lo que hizo?

Razones… la mente de Akaguro reacciono a esa palabra. Entonces, el hombre se detuvo súbitamente, levantó el rostro y bramó.

— ¡MI NOMBRE ES AKAGURO CHIZOME, NO SOY EL ASESINO STAIN! ¡ESE HOMBRE MURIÓ ANTES DE QUE ME CAPTURARAN! ¡LO MATÓ DEKU!

Los rumores sobre la razón de sus ataques ya habían empezado a difundirse para ese entonces, pero la incógnita de quién había reducido a Stain a lo que fue encontrado por Endeavor fue resuelta hasta ese día. Ese mismo día nació la leyenda de Deku.

* * *

Bakugo se encontraba en un pequeño descanso, esa semana había sido dura, apenas 3 días de prácticas y uno de sus compañeros de clase había muerto a manos del asesino de héroes, que luego fue capturado por Endeavor en calidad de bulto, para que el resto de su estadía lo molestaran con preguntas de "¿Estas bien?" o "¿Eran cercanos?", no era como si le importara demasiado, pero de cualquier manera le afectaba, el pensar que nunca volvería a ver a su compañero era duro, incluso para alguien tan "duro" como él, necesitaba despejarse. Katsuki decidió encender la televisión para tranquilizarse, inmediatamente sintonizó un noticiero, una nota sobre Stain, normalmente las evitaba, ya no decían nada nuevo desde que lo capturaron, pero algo le dijo que esa vez sería distinto, así que lo dejó… grave error.

* * *

Cuando la nota terminó, Bakugo estaba pálido, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, si no fuera porque estaba sentado se habría caído, no había escuchado ese nombre desde hacía meses, pero recordaba muy bien el último encuentro que tuvo con él. Podía ser una horrible coincidencia, sí, pero Katsuki sabía que no lo era, ese desgraciado de Deku había vuelto.

* * *

 **HayAlguienVivoAquíTodaví**

 **…**

 **Uff… 9000 palabras, eso se siente bien, ahora ¿Cuánto tardé en escribir…lo…?**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **A la mier-**

 **Hola a todos, al habla Ion. Sé lo que dije de que ya llevaba escrito algo, y era cierto, pero terminé con un bloqueo mental que no me dejó escribir por casi 4 meses, y aparte la escuela apenas me dejaba tiempo para mí, y todo mi tiempo libre era absorbido por LOL, luego por Destiny 2, luego por el nuevo God of war y… eso. El HORRIBLE retraso de este capítulo es enteramente mi culpa, pero les pido que me entiendan.**

 **Espero que puedan disfrutar del capítulo, y ya les aviso que no esperen de pie el siguiente, aunque sí haré todo lo posible para no tardarme más de un mes en publicarlo.**

 **Sé que algunas frases que puse en el adelanto del capítulo no están en el capítulo, pero lo tuve que cambiar para quedar mas conforme con el resultado. Originalmente tenía planeado hacer que Mei descubriera los planes de Izuku en este episodio, pero sentí que sería adelantar mucho las cosas, ademas de que una gran (y bastante dolorosa) idea se me ocurrió, algo que ocurrirá con Mei, Izuku y Jinsen en el futuro, espérenlo… sentados, a poder ser.**

 **Disculpándome nuevamente por el retraso de 6 MESES, y esperando no haber perdido muchos lectores, me despido.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Segundo interludio: Festival y muerte.**

Cuando el ambiente se calmó luego del ataque de los villanos, y después de que las autoridades se aseguraran de que ningún herido estuviera en peligro, los alumnos de la clase 1-A pudieron volver a sus clases normales, solo para encontrarse, unos días después, con un Aizawa vendado completamente, quien había sido dado de alta antes, y que traía una noticia que ninguno se hubiera esperado.

El festival deportivo se acercaba.

* * *

El desempeño de todos en el festival debía ser el mejor, pero ¿tirar un robot gigante congelado sobre tus contrincantes no era demasiado? De cualquier manera, esa jugada le dio una ventaja parcial a Todoroki, parcial porque, luego de la zona de barrancos, fue alcanzado por Bakugou, quien tuvo la ventaja, al poder volar sobre los demás en vez de tener que pasar por las cuerdas.

Durante la carrera por el campo minado, ambos estudiantes comenzaron a tener una fuerte disputa por el primer lugar.

—¡No te dejare ir por delante, bastardo mitad-mitad!

En un instante, el chico explosivo logró adelantar a Todoroki, quien, en su mejor intento por impedirlo, solo atinó a sostener a Bakugou con su brazo más cercano, el izquierdo, deteniendo abruptamente el avance del rubio. Bakugou no logró voltear antes de que su brazo derecho fuera parcialmente congelado por Todoroki, pero eso no lo detuvo, al menos no por completo. Fuego y hielo volaban de un lado a otro mientras los dos seguían avanzando, con Bakugou aun a la cabeza.

En un movimiento desesperado por dejar atrás a Todoroki de una vez, Bakugou provocó una explosión que empujó a su contrincante directo a una de las minas.

Tras el estallido de humo rosa, Bakugou prosiguió a acelerar hacia la meta, entrando al pasillo final, pero entonces sintió mucho frio. Dando un rápido vistazo hacia atrás, pudo encontrar a Todoroki de pie, con su pie derecho al frente, del cual había comenzado a salir un aire helado. Rápidamente, una espina de hielo creció desde su pie hasta casi alcanzar a Bakugou, casi porque el chico logró esquivarla en el último momento, perdiendo su recién recuperado impulso.

Tan pronto como pudo, Todoroki salió corriendo hasta superar, al menos en distancia hasta la meta, a Bakugou, deteniéndose bruscamente solo para voltear y crear un muro de hielo, tan grueso como pudo, que se elevó varios metros, impidiendo el paso del actual segundo lugar.

Al verse abruptamente detenido y, luego de golpear la pared con una de sus explosiones, entendiendo que le llevaría demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo romperla, el rubio comenzó a elevarse, más y más, hasta superar el muro y pararse sobre él, logrando ver a Todoroki, quien ya lo había aventajado considerablemente, entonces dio un paso al frente, y justo al comenzar a desplomarse, también comenzó a detonar sus palmas y a girar en el aire, en dirección a la meta, y de un momento a otro, una violenta explosión derribó la parte superior del muro de hielo, reflejando a Bakugou directamente hacia su objetivo.

El suceso solo duró unos segundos.

El estallido fue tal, que la onda de choque sacudió a Todoroki fuera de balance solo un momento, más de lo que Bakugou necesitaba.

Cerca de la meta se formó una nube de fuego y polvo, tras el aterrizaje de Bakugou, saliendo él como primero en la carrera de obstáculos.

* * *

—Parece que hablaba en serio sobre ser el primero ¿no?

Se escuchó en el público.

—Sí, aunque se nota que le costó.

—Bueno, iba contra el hijo de Endeavor, después de todo.

—Es cierto, pero eso solo lo hace aún más impresionante.

Todos esos comentarios no hacían más que alimentar el ego de Bakugou, mientras que se sentían como cuchillos venenosos para Todoroki.

* * *

—¡Los 42 en la cima han conseguido pasar a la siguiente fase! — dijo Midnight, justo antes de indicar que el siguiente evento sería una batalla de caballería humana —Los puntos serán, 5 si fuiste el 42, 10 si fuiste el 41, 15 si fuiste el 40, y así, a excepción del primer lugar, cuya cabeza tiene un valor de ¡10 millones de puntos!

La increíble afirmación llevó las miradas de todos, tanto los participantes como el público, hacia Katsuki Bakugou, quien solo embozó una sonrisa engreída.

—¡Inténtenlo si quieren, malditos! — fue todo lo que dijo antes de comenzar a buscar a quien sería parte de su equipo.

* * *

Luego del aviso, Uraraka comenzó a buscar con quien hacer pareja, uniéndose rápidamente con Tsuyu, pero se dieron cuenta, luego de hablar un momento, que el resto de sus amigas ya habían encontrado otro equipo.

—¿Que hacemos, Tsuyu-chan?

—¿¡Tienen equipo!?

Inesperadamente, una chica de cabello rosa, voz estridente, y ojos con un diseño muy peculiar se acercó y comenzó a hablarles.

—¡Soy Hatsume Mei, del departamento de apoyo! ¡No las conozco, pero quisiera unírmeles! ¡Originalmente tenía planeado ir con el número uno, pero él me ignoró completamente y luego escogió a su equipo sin tomarme en cuenta, así que aquí estoy!

—Wow, eres directa-gero.

—Bueno, nos falta gente, así que no veo el problema.

—Pero aún nos falta uno ¿no, Ochaco-chan?

—Sí, pero creo que ya sé a quién invitar…

* * *

La caballería humana había comenzado, y todos estaban intentando tomar la banda del equipo de Bakugou, conformado por Kirishima, Sero y Ashido, quienes no se detenían por nada, robando los puntos de todos los que quisieran atacarlos, hasta que se encontraron con el equipo en segundo lugar, conformado por Kaminari, Iida, Yaoyorozu, y Todoroki. Ambos caballos se observaron durante un momento, antes de que el equipo de Bakugou se abalanzara por los otros.

—¡Vamos, bastardo mitad-mitad!

El agresivo ataque de Bakugou fue inesperado para Todoroki, cuyo equipo se vio forzado a retroceder.

—¡Chicos, solo queda un minuto! — dijo Iida, tras alejarse algunos metros —Luego de usar esto quedare inservible, asegúrate de conseguir la banda, Todoroki-kun.

—¿Iida?

—Agárrense fuerte.

Sin otra advertencia, los motores de Iida hicieron un gran ruido, y al instante siguiente su equipo ya había pasado junto al de Bakugou, arrebatándole el pañuelo.

—¿¡!?

Ni Katsuki ni sus compañeros comprendieron que había pasado hasta que ya era tarde.

—Buen trabajo, Iida.

—¡MALDITO!

—Bakugou, calmat-

Antes de que Kirishima pudiera terminar, Bakugou ya había saltado fuera de su caballo, en dirección hacia Todoroki.

—¡Kaminari!

Antes de que Bakugou pudiera alcanzarlos, sus oponentes se envolvieron en electricidad, cortesía de Kaminari, y solo un momento después, Bakugou fue jalado hacia atrás por Sero, evitando que terminara tostado.

—¡Tienes que calmarte, Bakugou!

—¡Cállate, hay que recuperar nuestros puntos!

Y nuevamente, el caballo de Bakugou se abalanzó contra su enemigo, resbalando sobre el ácido de Mina.

—¡Prepárense! — indicó Todoroki.

Ambos equipos estaban frente a frente, con solo algunos metros de distancia que se iban acabando rápidamente, y de la nada, justo en el momento crucial, fueron cubiertos por una nube de humo y luz causada por Bakugou.

—¿¡!?

Todoroki, sin poder ver nada, reaccionó llevando sus manos por encima de sus hombros en un intento por proteger sus puntos, aunque resultó inútil cuando, en medio de la oscuridad, sintió un tirón en el cuello, y la cabeza. Cuando el humo se dispersó, el equipo de Todoroki vio a sus espaldas al equipo de Bakugou, y a él sosteniendo varios pañuelos recién robados.

—¡Trágate esta, imbe-!

—¡Espera Bakugou!

Kirishima interrumpió a Katsuki de la nada, algo no propio de él, y, aún con su personalidad, Bakugou lo sabía. Dando un rápido vistazo a los pañuelos en sus manos, el chico no pudo ver los 10 millones de puntos.

* * *

—Parece que pude mantenerlos a salvo— dijo Todoroki, sujetando el único pañuelo que le quedaba.

Ellos no habían recuperado sus puntos, solo habían intercambiado.

—¡Desgraciado! — la expresión de Bakugou era indescriptible.

Atándose apresuradamente los pañuelos al cuello, Bakugou salió disparado nuevamente de su caballo, pero fue detenido en el aire por la bocina que indicaba el fin de la prueba.

* * *

El equipo de Uraraka se las había arreglado para recuperar los puntos que el equipo de Neito les había robado, junto con todos los puntos que recolectaron, logrando pasar a la siguiente ronda.

Terminando la prueba, Ochaco no pudo evitar ver a Bakugou maldecir y explotar mucho más de lo habitual.

Luego de haber decidido las parejas que se enfrentarían en el torneo, Tsuyu y Shinso resultaron ser contrincantes, y Ojiro se dedicó a advertir a la chica sobre el poder del otro, pero…

—Tirar a la basura una oportunidad de estas así tan fácil… ¿no crees que él es el mayor idiota que hayas visto?

Esas palabras fueron más que suficiente para hacer explotar a alguien tan emocional como Asui.

—¡No te atrevas a-! — antes de poder terminar la frase, la chica ya no podía moverse.

Todo el estadio solo vio como la chica había dejado su rostro en blanco, sin poder evitarlo.

—Tu… apuesto a que es grandioso ser bendecido con un gran quirk ¿no es así, Asui Tsuyu?... ¿Por qué no simplemente te das la vuelta y sales del cuadrilátero?

Y así lo hizo. El control mental de Shinso fue demasiado para Asui, quien lentamente comenzó a alejarse.

—No creo que entiendas… cuanto he deseado un quirk como el tuyo… date prisa y piérdete.

Fue lo último que Asui logró escuchar en su poca conciencia, antes de salir de la arena y perder su encuentro.

* * *

La espectacular pelea entre Katsuki y Ochako había pasado, resultando él como vencedor, aunque con grandes dificultades, y no ayudó que él casi no se acordara del quirk de su contrincante. Después, llegó una pelea esperada por todos. Los dos chicos que habían acabado con su contrincante en tiempo récord se enfrentaban, Todoroki y Shinso. Ambos ya se encontraban en el cuadrilátero, esperando por la señal de inicio.

—Debe ser duro ¿no?

Shinso comenzó a hablar, llamando la atención de Shoto.

—Eres el hijo de Endeavor ¿verdad? Debe ser duro tener tantas expectativas sobre tus hombros.

El semblante de Todoroki comenzó a arrugarse.

—¡BIIIIEEEEEN!

Present Mic comenzó.

—Pero tú eres un prodigio con un gran don, y aun así no pudiste dominar hasta la batalla de caballería... decepcionante ¿no?

Sus palabras eran más efectivas de lo que pensaba.

—¿¡LISTOS!?

—Ahora ni papi ni mami estarán verdaderamente orgullosos del pequeño Shoto.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¡COMIENCEN!

Shinso no tenía idea de la relación de Todoroki con sus padres, y solo atacó lo poco que conocía sobre él en un intento de hacerlo hablar, sin saber que había tocado un nervio expuesto… había echado sal a la herida.

—¡CÁLLATE!

Una enorme masa de hielo comenzó a crecer desde los pies de Shoto.

Hitoshi lo sabía, era un perro de un solo truco, de hecho, consideraba suerte el haber podido provocar a su anterior oponente, y estaba seguro de que no llegaría más lejos, pero debía intentarlo, y, aun así, aquel muro congelado se abalanzaba violentamente hacia él.

— _El talento lo es todo al final ¿eh?_

El chico cerro los ojos esperando por el helado golpe… que no llegó. Sentía frio, sí, pero no tanto como para estar cubierto de hielo. Lentamente, comenzó a abrir los ojos, encontrando que el glaciar se había detenido a centímetros de su rostro, con varias estacas de hielo apuntando en su dirección.

El rostro de Shinso mostraba una enorme sorpresa y alivio, terminando con el chico cayendo de sentón hacia atrás cuando sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerlo.

Del otro lado del hielo se encontraba un Todoroki con la mirada vacía. Aquel grito de furia había bastado para activar el quirk de su oponente, aunque eso no había detenido por completo su ataque, el cual salió disparado instantes antes de que él respondiera.

—¡Shoto! — se escuchó un grito en el público, mientras que un pilar de fuego se elevaba —¿¡Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo!?

Nadie respondió a los berridos de Endeavor, sin embargo, si hubo una petición.

—¡Sal de aquí, Todoroki Shoto!

Fue un fuerte grito, pensado para pasar a través del muro de hielo que separaba a los peleadores, y que cumplió perfectamente con su objetivo.

Ante los atónitos ojos de su padre, Shoto dejó la arena sin oponer resistencia.

* * *

Hasta el momento, los favoritos en el torneo eran Hitoshi Shinso y Katsuki Bakugou, pero fue en la tercera pelea de Shinso en la que ocurrió algo inesperado.

Igual que antes, los participantes ya estaban en la arena, ambos observándose el uno al otro.

—Tu eres el delegado de la clase 1-A ¿no? Debe ser desesperante tener compañeros tan… ¿Qué?

Adoptando una postura anormal, Iida se había tapado fuertemente los oídos con las manos, ahogando la voz de Shinso, mientras que la presentación de Present Mic no sonaba más fuerte que cualquier conversación normal.

—Desgraciado.

—¡COMIENCEN!

Al instante, Iida salió disparado hacia Shinso, alcanzándolo en cuestión de segundos. En respuesta, Hitoshi intentó conectar un puñetazo en el rostro de Iida, quien lo esquivó y sujetó a Shinso de su uniforme y lo arrastró a un costado de la arena, terminando por lanzarlo fuera.

Fue así como Shinso perdió, pero estaba conforme, había llegado muy lejos para alguien sin un gran don, eso era, en cierto modo, una victoria…

—Maldición.

No lo era. Él quería ganar, llegar a la cima y probar que tenía lo necesario para ser un héroe, probar que tenía incluso más madera de héroe que los del curso principal, había llegado muy lejos solo para fracasar justo antes del final.

—¡Lo hiciste muy bien!

Esa frase lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Aún boca arriba, Shinso abrió los ojos para encontrar a sus compañeros, observándolo desde las gradas.

—¡Eres realmente la estrella de nuestro departamento!

Ovaciones comenzaron a llover, no para el ganador, si no para él. Se podía escuchar a los héroes dialogar en las gradas, hablando de lo mucho que les interesaba su quirk, y Shinsou no pudo evitar sentir una gran calidez.

—Te estaremos esperando.

Reaccionando a esas palabras que venían de su espalda, Shinso volteó, encontrándose solo con Iida.

—Querías transferirte al curso de héroes ¿no?... te estaremos esperando.

Y así, Iida le ofreció una profunda reverencia, y se retiró del cuadrilátero.

* * *

Katsuki no podía creer que el bastardo cuatro ojos fuera su oponente en la última pelea, estaba seguro de que sería el bastardo mitad-mitad, pero cuando él perdió, supuso que sería el bastardo de ojos muertos, pero ¿el bastardo cuatro ojos? Nunca lo imaginó. En fin, no era momento para preocuparse por eso.

Katsuki salió del túnel que daba a la arena por cuarta vez ese día, podía escuchar a la multitud hablar, a los comentaristas presentarlo, y no se podía sentir mejor, ese era su año, si bien, la batalla de caballería no había terminado como quería, era un tropiezo menor, increíblemente molesto e irritante, sí, pero no era la gran cosa, ahora solo le faltaba aplastar a Iida en su combate final y eso sería todo, se coronaría como vencedor y campeón indiscutible del festival deportivo, y desde ahí construiría su camino hacia la cima, sin más interrupciones ni contratiempos. Ya ni siquiera recordaba

a aquel chico de secundaria que le había causado tantos problemas apenas unos meses antes.

Ya había llegado a la plataforma, esperando por la señal para empezar, pero algo no estaba bien… el bastardo cuatro ojos… no estaba ahí.

—Esto… ¿Iida Tenya? — comenzó Present Mic —Se supone que… debiste salir hace… un minuto.

El silencio se prolongó un momento, y los susurros comenzaron a oírse por todo el estadio, hasta que, sin previo aviso, una chica de cabello castaño con vendajes entró abruptamente al cubículo de los comentaristas.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿¡En serio!? — se escuchó por todo el estadio — Parece que… Iida Tenya tuvo que dejar las instalaciones por causas de fuerza mayor, así que…

— _No… no así… maldito…_

—Katsuki Bakugou gana el encuentro.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar, acompañada con quejas y abucheos, pero todo fue opacado por una enorme explosión en el centro de la arena.

—¿¡ME ESTÁN JODIENDO!? ¿¡DONDE!? ¿¡A DONDE FUE ESE DESGRACIADO!? ¡IRÉ AHÍ Y LO MATARÉ! ¡EL MALDITO ME DEBE UNA PELEA! ¿¡EN DONDe es…tá!?

Antes de que el rubio hiciera más destrozos, Midnight lo neutralizó.

* * *

La premiación continuó sin mayores problemas… bueno, no mayores a tener que encadenar a Bakugou y atarlo a un pilar de concreto para que pudiera recibir su medalla.

El segundo y tercer lugar se decidieron en un encuentro entre Tokoyami y Shinsou, siendo el primero el vencedor, algo que Shinsou ya había predicho, pues Tokoyami tenía una actitud demasiado seria como para responder a sus provocaciones, así que fue una pelea corta.

* * *

Los chicos del departamento de héroes ya habían escogido su nombre clave y a donde irían a hacer sus prácticas. Mientras todos esperaban en la estación, Ochaco se acercó a Iida.

—Iida-kun, si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, puedes llamarme… somos amigos ¿verdad?

El chico volteó lentamente para encarar a la chica… con una sonrisa.

—Claro.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo. Ochaco se arrepentiría de no haber hablado más seriamente con él.

…

Habían pasado algunos días desde el inicio de sus prácticas y Ochaco estaba agotada, acababa de terminar de entrenar con Gunhead y solo quería volver a su cuarto y dormir un poco. La chica pasó, arrastrando los pies, por la zona común de la agencia, donde Gunhead estaba descansando y bebiendo un poco de té.

—¡Oh! Ochaco-chan, buen trabajo.

—Buen trabajo.

—¿Quieres? — dijo, ofreciéndole una bebida.

La chica la aceptó agradecida, para luego sentarse cerca del héroe y encender la televisión… mala idea.

—Hace unas horas, nos reportaron que un grupo de monstruos aparecieron en Hosu y comenzaron una batalla en medio de la ciudad— informó una presentadora.

—¿¡Hosu!?

—¿Qué ocurre, Ochaco-chan?

—¡Un amigo está haciendo sus prácticas allá!

—Pero gracias a la ayuda de Endeavor—continuó el noticiero —los agresores fueron sometidos, identificándose como humanos modificados, similares al que participó en el ataque a la U.A. hace unas semanas.

—¿¡Nomu!? ¿¡La liga de villanos!?

—También, durante su pelea con una de estas criaturas, Endeavor se encontró cara a cara con el criminal más infame de Hosu, el asesino Stain, quien antes de ser encontrado, mató a un héroe y a un estudiante que estaba de práctica.

La sangre de Ochaco se heló cuando en la tele aparecieron las imágenes y los nombres de los fallecidos. La chica no pudo evitar dejar caer su bebida y casi desmallarse, siendo atrapada por Gunhead.

—¿¡Ochaco- chan, estas bien!? ¿¡Ochaco-chan!? ¿¡Uravity!?

Pero las palabras del héroe no alcanzaban a la chica, pues ella estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que decía la mujer en el televisor.

—Tal parece que Stain no opuso resistencia durante el arresto, ni tampoco dijo nada o intentó huir, un comportamiento claramente inusual tratándose de un criminal tan violento que, aparentemente, tenía relación con la liga de villanos. Luego de ser arrestado, se descubrió por fin la identidad de Stain, cuyo nombre real es Akaguro Chizome, y aparentemente intentó volverse un héroe, pero se retiró sin conseguir su licencia sin razón aparente. Las investigaciones siguen llevándose a cabo, pero les traeremos la información en cuanto se descubra más.

* * *

 **Bien, me tardé más de lo que creí en hacer este cap, pero ahí está.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, feliz regreso a clases(para quien aplique).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Un movimiento arriesgado.**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, pacífica y resplandeciente, se podían escuchar a los pájaros cantando, a las personas hablando y riendo, el típico bullicio de la ciudad, pero en los subterráneos abandonados lo único que se escuchaba eran golpes, quejidos, algunos gritos, sonidos de una pelea.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan haciendo eso? — preguntó Shock Skull, quien apenas había aparecido con varias bolsas de plástico.

—Casi una hora… y son las 8… y no han desayunado— respondió Jinsei, quien estaba sentado, recargado contra el muro, observando el espectáculo.

—Es un nuevo récord.

Frente a los dos espectadores, un grupo de 6 adultos estaban atacando sin piedad a un chico de preparatoria… aunque eso no era del todo cierto, la verdad es que era un entrenamiento que el propio joven había ideado, que había empezado desde que se había recuperado de las heridas sufridas contra Red Cross. El ejercicio era simple, sus subordinados lo atacaban a la vez, sin contenerse en sus ataques, hasta que alguno lograra conectar un buen golpe, y entonces se detendrían. Al principio el chico no podía ni un minuto, pero a través de la práctica y el entrenamiento, había logrado librar una pelea moderadamente reñida con un grupo de personas.

En estos momentos, Izuku estaba sudando, observando detenidamente a los hombres que lo rodeaban, esperando por el siguiente movimiento. Sin previo aviso, uno de sus oponentes se abalanzó hacia él, siendo esquivado fácilmente por Midoriya, quien lo tomó por el cuello de su camiseta y lo jaló, sacándolo de balance y lanzándolo al suelo. Izuku siguió esquivando y lanzando golpes durante unos segundos, hasta que sintió una ominosa presencia, rodando a su izquierda, evitando un fuerte puñetazo de parte de Oso, quien aún no se había transformado

Frente a él estaba Oso, a sus 12, a la 1 estaba Vipper, un hombre medio reptil similar a una iguana, que se especializaba en ataques rápidos con su cola y garras, a las 10 esta Wave, el más pequeño del grupo, sin contarlo a él, pero que compensaba su tamaño con su engañoso quirk, a la estaban los gemelos, Knuckles y Arms, que poseían el mismo quirk, cuatro brazos. Otro hombre, a sus 10, era Noro, era aquel hombre negro que salió del cuadrilátero cuando Izuku entró a enfrentar a Toga.

Siendo el más rápido del grupo, Vipper se lanzó contra Midoriya y soltó un fuerte zarpazo derecho, pero Izuku lo esquivó y devolvió con un izquierdaso directo al rostro del reptil, parando en seco al chocar con la palma derecha de alguien más. Wave, quien en apariencia era un joven de 20 años, se había interpuesto entre Midoriya y Vipper, anulando por completo el golpe de Izuku, y levantando su mano izquierda, en dirección al mismo. Rápidamente, Midoriya estiró la mano y, sujetando la muñeca de Wave, apuntó la palma de su contrario hacia el lado opuesto, para que acto seguido, una fuerte onda de choque surgió desde la mano e impactó contra su dueño, mandándolo a él y a Vipper sobre sus espaldas.

—¡Uh! Eres muy bueno.

En medio de eso, los gemelos aprovecharon para asaltar al menor, pero, aún con su fuerza combinada, no fueron capaces de seguir la velocidad de Izuku, quien se limitó a esquivarlos hasta que sintió nuevamente aquella sensación de peligro, pero esta vez era una aparentemente inofensiva mano, que no intentaba golpearlo, si no solo tocarlo.

A duras penas Midoriya fue capaz de esquivarlo, viendo que Noro era aquel que quería atraparlo.

Pero no lo dejaron descansar, pues apenas estuvo fuera del alcance de Noro, Oso se colocó detrás de él y lanzó un fuerte golpe. En respuesta, Izuku se giró tan rápido como pudo, colocó ambos brazos formando un escudo frente a su rostro y sus piernas en la posición más estable que pudo, teniendo la pierna derecha al frente, flexionada, y la izquierda atrás, estirada y lista para recibir su peso. Él no lo sabía, pero aquella pose era común en las artes marciales chinas, mientras que él solo la había deducido, al pensar que podría imitar el comportamiento de una viga solo con su cuerpo.

El golpe impactó de lleno, pero el resultado fue distinto al que todos esperaban. Si bien, Izuku no había logrado resistir todo el golpe, el que quedó en peor posición fue Oso, pues para él fue como golpear un colchón esperando un muro, el impacto fue totalmente distinto y perdió el balance.

Izuku, por su parte, había retrocedido solo 5 centímetros por el golpe, y aunque le dolían los brazos, podía soportarlo. Recuperando rápidamente su postura, Midoriya encaró a Oso con un golpe directo a la boca del estómago, pero el adulto no retrocedió y soltó un golpe hacía el costado izquierdo de Izuku, lanzándolo unos cuantos metros.

—¡Uhg!

—Uff… me atrapaste ahí, chico… pero… debes trabajar más en tu postura.

Así, el entrenamiento terminó, Jinsei regañó a todos por excederse…de nuevo, y todos fueron a desayunar lo que Shock había traído.

Apenas había pasado un día desde el encuentro de Izuku con Stain, y él seguía pensando en lo último que había hecho.

— _Yo… solo me dejé llevar, nada más… pero, aun así, pude acercarme a un asesino experimentado y tocarlo en el hombro… ni siquiera yo entiendo muy bien que pasó… comenzamos a hablar de All Might y… mis emociones se desbordaron…_

—Esto… ¿Izuku-nii, te encuentras bien?

Jinsei había notado la mirada perdida de Midoriya.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, no es nada.

—¿Estas se-?

—¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!

Todos voltearon al sonoro grito. Era una vos femenina que todos conocían bien.

—¡Toga! ¿Me preguntaba dónde te habías metido? — dijo Oso.

—Andaba por ahí, pero me pasé por aquí el otro día y no encontré a nadie. Me sentí muy sola.

—Intenté llamarte— dijo Izuku —, pero como no contestabas no tuvimos mas remedio que irnos sin ti.

—Jeje, mi celular terminó destruido en una pelea, perdonen.

—No te preocupes, tampoco te perdiste de mucho.

—¿Enserio~? Y, ¿A dónde fueron?

—Por ahí.

—Oooh~— los ojos amarillos de Toga observaban a Izuku detenidamente —… saben… mientras no estaban, hubo un problema en Hosu, un ataque de la liga de villanos… y capturaron al asesino Stain… no será que anduvieron curioseando por ahí, ¿o sí?

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada durante un momento, mismo durante el cual, Toga no aparto la vista de Midoriya, poniendo nerviosos a sus subordinados que sabía lo peligrosa que era la chica.

Luego de tragar sonoramente su comida, Izuku volteó a ver a Himiko directamente a los ojos.

—¿En serio crees que gente como nosotros podría acercarse a un villano como él? Fuimos al bosque a practicar con el traje, solo eso.

Izuku no dio indicios de estar mintiendo en ningún momento, sus ojos no rompieron el contacto visual en ningún momento, su respiración no se agitó y no tartamudeó. Himiko era muy buena para reconocer a los mentirosos, pero no pudo ver mentira en las palabras del chico.

—Oh, claro, ese traje…

Las palabras de Toga estaban cargadas de incomodidad y envidia. No podía evitar recordar a la chica que se la pasaba jugando con Izuku mientras hacían ese molesto traje. Lo peor, al menos para ella, era que Midoriya ni siquiera la dejaba acercarse cuando se reunían, decía que "Ella la asustaría".

—Por cierto, Jinsei— Izuku había volteado a ver al chico —, la otra vez nos hablaste sobre unos niños que te acompañaban antes de que te trajeran aquí, ¿no te interesa ir a-?

—Vaya, vaya, vaya.

Una sonora voz inundó el túnel, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—No puedo creerlo, ¡Lo que nos dijo era cierto!

De las sombras, un grupo de 4 hombres salieron, tres de ellos vestían ropa ajustada y formal, similar que los mafiosos usaban en películas ochenteras, mientras que el cuarto, un hombre de unos 170 centímetros de altura, calvo y que fumaba un habano, llevaba un conjunto deportivo de color amarillo pálido. Ese tipo de ropa era normalmente holgada y espaciosa, pero en su caso se veía terriblemente apretada, construida por los enormes músculos del hombre. Uno de los otros tenía la piel de un verde enfermizo, otro de ellos se veía mucho más grande y fuerte que una persona común, mientras que el ultimo tenía la apariencia de un hombre pájaro.

—¡Cuando mis hombres me dijeron que ese Red Cross no se había presentado a darme su pago por dejarlo hacer negocios en MÍ territorio ya me parecía raro! — quien hablaba era el hombre del conjunto deportivo.

Ante la mención de Red Cross, todos los presentes, exceptuando a Toga, se pusieron alerta.

—¡Cuando mis hombres me dijeron que lo encontraron, encerrado en una habitación de motel con la mano destrozada, eso ya me parecía absurdo!

Los cuatro hombres seguían aproximándose sin ningún cuidado al grupo de Izuku.

—¡Pero cuando Red me dijo que su negocio fue robado por un niño de secundaria, yo pensé que estaba soñando, estaba seguro de que intentaba tomarme el pelo!

El calvo dio una fuerte y profunda fumada a su habano, y luego, soltando el humo, siguió.

—Pero no. Él me juró por su madre que no me mentía, y que, además, ese chico no solo le había dado una paliza, sino que lo había hecho… ¡sin usar su quirk! Jajajajajajaja ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! ¡Jajajajajajaja! Ah… pero, parece que en serio no mentía, no, él estaba siendo completamente sincero conmigo… y eso es lo que más me molesta.

El hombre dejó caer su puro a medio terminar al suelo y lo aplastó lentamente con el pie.

—Entonces… ¿son sus amigos? ¿vienen a vengarlo? — dijo Izuku.

—¿Vengarlo? Nonononono, creo que entendiste las cosas mal. Vine aquí para saber cómo un niño, que apareció de la nada, se metió con uno de los tipos más duros de por aquí, y terminó quitándole en negocio, negocio que, por cierto, daba buenas ganancias, ¿sabes? Unos cuantos millones al mes, ¿Quién se supone que eres?

—¿Usted no debería presentarse primero?

—Je… esas palabras suenan educadas, pero realmente eres muy insolente con tus superiores, igual que lo era Red Cross antes de que me conociera.

Izuku arrugó su expresión cuando aquel hombre lo comparó con Cross.

—Mi nombre es Kakusan Aimaina, recuérdalo bien, niño.

—Entonces, Kakusan, ¿Qué quieres?

Todos los acompañantes del hombre se notaron enfadados cuando Izuku le llamó por su nombre sin ningún cuidado.

—¡Vaya! En serio eres un niño insolente, ¿Tu mamá no te enseñó modales o qué?

Ambos bandos guardaron silencio durante un largo momento. Ambos en guardia, esperando a ver el primer movimiento del otro.

En medio del silencio, Kakusan hizo algo que ninguno de los subordinados de Izuku, ni el mismo Izuku, se hubieran imaginado. Sacó unos lentes de sol, aun estando dentro de aquellos oscuros túneles, y se los puso.

—Bueno, niño, asumo que no entenderás solo con palabras, pero, intentémoslo, ¿sí?

Midoriya observó al adulto durante un momento, intentando adivinar sus intenciones.

—Te escucho.

—Bien. Quiero que me compenses por las perdidas que sufrí desde que echaste a Cross. Si logras hacer eso, y además pagarme por este sitio, no me meteré en tu camino, te dejaré hacer lo que quieras, claro, mientras no te metas en mi camino.

—… ¿Y… qué harías si me niego?

Kakusan se mantuvo en silencio durante varios segundos.

—… Bueno… Entonces me pones en un predicamento, ¿entiendes? Por un lado, no me gustaría meterme con alguien tan menor que yo, pero, por otro lado…

Antes de que Izuku, o alguno de sus aliados, pudiera reaccionar, el puño de Kakusan había impactado en el rostro del joven y lo había arrastrado un par de metros para luego sacarlo volando un par más.

—Tampoco puedo hacerme de la vista gorda.

Midoriya rodó sobre si mismo, intentando amortiguar el brutal golpe lo más posible.

— _No… ¡No pude verlo!_

Todos los subordinados de Izuku reaccionaron tan rápido como pudieron y se abalanzaron hacia Kakusan, pero antes de que ninguno pudiera alcanzarlo, desapareció.

De alguna forma, Kakusan se había movido más al frente, llegando a estar al lado de Midoriya. El propio Izuku solo pudo notar un borrón amarillo antes de que el hombre apareciera junto a él.

Durante el instante en que Kakusan despareció de la vista del grupo, sus aliados aprovecharon para tomar desprevenidos a sus adversarios.

Vipper fue sujetado de los hombres por el hombre pájaro, y luego de elevarse, se estrelló contra el techo violentamente. Cuando Oso intentó ir tras Kakusan, el más grande del grupo contrario lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta y lo lanzó por encima de su hombro.

Los gemelos intentaron lo mismo que Oso, pero el hombre verde se interpuso en su camino, bloqueándoles el paso.

—¡Muévete! — gritaron los hermanos, soltando una serie de golpes que aquella persona recibió, sin defenderse.

Tras derribarlo, Knuckles y Arms siguieron de largo para ayudar a Izuku, pero apenas dieron un par de pasos, cayeron al suelo, sudando, mareados, sin saber que ocurría.

Por su parte, Noro y Skull habían alcanzado a Izuku, mientras que Wave decidió quedarse junto a Jinsei, para mantenerlo seguro.

Toga parecía estarse divirtiendo por la situación, mientras consideraba si debía matar al calvo por lastimar a Izuku, o esperar a ver qué ocurría.

Volviendo con Noro, él se había puesto entre Izuku y Kakusan.

—Jefe, ¿Está bien? — Noro observaba detenidamente a Kakusan, quien no se movía.

—Sí… tengan cuidado.

—Jefe, ¿Necesita ayuda?

Esta fue un voz apagada y aburrida. Skull volteó a ver de dónde venía, encontrándose con aquel hombre verde, que se había levantado del suelo y ahora se sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

—No te preocupes Yudoku, lo tengo controlado— contesto Kakusan.

Nuevamente, sin que nadie pudiera ver nada, Kakusan se había movido a una velocidad impresionante, alcanzando al par, quienes estaban a unos dos metros de distancia, y golpeando a Noro en el rostro sin siquiera detenerse, haciéndolo rodar al igual que a Izuku. Skull fue derribado con una patada a las piernas que no vio venir.

—Claro jefe.

Yudoku con una expresión aburrida, giro para ir tras los demás, Wave y Jinsei, acercándose a ellos lentamente. Toga se había escondido en algún lado.

—¡Fuera bombas!

Desde arriba, el hombre pájaro gritó eso mientras dejaba caer a Vipper sobre Wave, quien estiró la mano izquierda para recibirlo. En el momento en que Vipper cayó, Yudoku se lanzó sobre el par, con las manos extendidas al frente, pero lo que no esperó fue que, al caer, el hombre reptil fuera atrapado en el aire por Wave, y que, de la otra mano del joven, saliera una onda de choque que lo mandó a volar.

—Oye, oye, ¿Qué diablos fue eso? — el hombre pájaro aterrizó al lado de Yudoku, quien seguía en el suelo.

—No lo sé, pero dolió.

—Eh, Vipper— dijo Wave —, ¿estás bien?

—Uhhh— su única respuesta fue un quejido y sobarse la cabeza, lo normal luego de ser golpeado contra el techo repetidas veces.

—¿Te duele? Déjame ver— instintivamente, Jinsei se acercó a Vipper para ayudarlo, pero este le alejó con la mano y se paró junto a Wave.

—No es para tanto— respondió, con una voz grave y profunda.

—¡AAAAAAAAAA!

Un fuerte grito llamó la atención de todos al ver a Oso, el más grande entre ellos, acercarse violentamente, volando por los aires. Impactó directamente con la palma derecha de Wave, deteniéndose en seco y cayendo al suelo.

—¡Me agradas, hombre! — el otro hombre enorme estaba caminando hacia sus compañeros, se le podía ver una fea marca de un golpe en el rostro — Golpeas fuerte.

—Y tú sabes lanzar— dijo Oso, poniéndose de pie —, pero tampoco eres para tanto.

—¡Que arrogante! — gritó el hombre pájaro — Lo dices aun después de ver a nuestro jefe en acción.

—¿Eh? — Oso giró a ver en dirección a Izuku — Pues yo lo veo muy quieto.

Los tres hombres voltearon a ver a su jefe, encontrándolo inmóvil, mientras que estaba rodeado por tres enemigos.

—¿Je-jefe?

A pesar de estarles dando la espalda, notaron que Kakusan estaba intentando moverse, pero algo se lo impedía.

—Bien hecho, Noro.

Izuku se había levantado del suelo y recompuesto, al igual que Shock.

—Bueno— Noro estaba igualmente de pie, sin moverse —, esto es lo único que puedo hacer.

—¡O-oigan! — Yudoku llamó la atención de sus compañeros —, miren la mano del jefe.

La mano derecha de Kakusan estaba negra, como si estuviera cubierta de brea o alguna otra sustancia oscura, sustancia que parecía meterse bajo la ropa del calvo. Los tres vieron la situación, dispuestos a saltar para ayudar a su jefe, pero alguien reaccionó antes que ellos.

—No se muevan— Izuku había puesto un cuchillo en la garganta de Kakusan, paralizando a sus subordinados al instante —. Fue entretenido jugar con ustedes, pero-

—Jajajajaja…

La apagada risa no pertenecía a otro más que a Kakusan. Sonaba tan fuera de lugar que incluso asustó un poco a sus acompañantes.

—Niño, ¿en serio crees que esto es todo lo que tenemos?

El rostro del hombre no mostraba ninguna preocupación, en realidad parecía divertirse.

—Los únicos que han estado jugando… somos nosotros.

Al instante, como si aquella frase hubiera sido una señal, Yudoku, quien en secreto había estado juntando algo en sus manos, lanzó un liquido del mismo color verde que su piel directo hacia Izuku, como un niño arrojando agua, solo que Yudoku había controlado la forma de lanzar aquella sustancia. En reacción, Midoriya dio un salto al lado, alejando el cuchillo del cuello del hombre.

En un parpadeo, Kakusan había sacado volando a Shock y ambos habían terminado en el suelo.

—¡¿Cómo-?!

Sin dejar pensar a Noro, Kakusan le propinó un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago, moviéndose tan erráticamente como siempre, para luego cambiar de dirección y reducir a Izuku de la misma forma. Cuando los demás intentaron reaccionar, Kakusan ya había llegado junto a ellos, derribando a Wave, luego a Vipper, pero con Oso, aunque el golpe conectó, no cayó, y en un movimiento Kakusan sujetó a Oso de su ropa, y al segundo siguiente lo había azotado contra la pared más lejana, haciendo un sonido seco y doloroso.

En tan solo unos cuantos segundos, un solo hombre había reducido al grupo de Izuku, a todos menos a Jinsei, pues a él ni siquiera lo veían como una amenaza.

Lentamente, Kakusan volteó para ver al grupo de hombres derribados.

—Fue entretenido jugar con ustedes, pero… ¿Qué seguía, chico? Creo que no te dejé terminar tu frase.

Lentamente, Kakusan comenzó a caminar hacía Izuku, quien, al igual que el resto, aun no se recuperaba del poderoso golpe del calvo.

Al pasar frente a sus hombres, quienes lo veían con admiración, Kakusan chasqueó los dedos, y en respuesta, el hombre enorme sacó un habano de su bolsillo y el hombre pájaro un encendedor, se acercaron a él, le pusieron el habano en la boca y lo encendieron. Kakusan dio una profunda bocanada, la mantuvo un par de segundos, y cuando llegó junto a Izuku, la soltó.

—Ya que todos nos calmamos— dijo —, vamos a hablar de dinero, ¿les parece?

Acto seguido, comenzó a pisar la cabeza de Izuku.

—Por la mensualidad que Red Cross no me pagó, son 100,000 yenes… por su mensualidad, son otros 100,000 yenes… y por las molestias… son 1,000,000 yenes.

Terminando de decirlo, volteó hacia abajo y se puso en cuclillas.

—¿Comprendes? Tu grupito y tú me deben 1,200,000 yenes.

Dio otra bocanada al puro, pero esta vez, soltó el humo directo en la cara de Izuku.

—Hon, ¿Qué hora es?

El enorme hombre que lo acompañaba revisó su reloj de pulsera y contestó.

—Las 10:30 am, jefe.

—Bien, tienen doce horas para juntar el dinero.

Tomando su puro, bajó la mano al rostro de Izuku y lo apagó en la mejilla derecha del chico, dejando una fea marca, pero Izuku no se quejó ni gritó.

—Je… el niño tiene carácter.

Tras levantarse, Kakusan dejó caer una tarjeta de presentación cerca de Izuku. El grupo de hombres se fueron del túnel a paso lento, dejando atrás al grupo de Midoriya.

* * *

Los minutos pasaron, y el grupo de Izuku comenzó a recomponerse.

El primero en hablar fue Skull.

—Bueno… no estábamos preparados para eso.

—Gran observación— comentó Wave —… pero tienes razón. Estos tipos son algo serio.

—Solo su jefe— interrumpió Oso —, los demás no eran para tanto.

—El tipo verde es de cuidado— dijo Knuckles.

—Sí— continuó Arms —, aunque nosotros fuimos los que lo golpeamos, terminamos en el suelo.

Ambos fueron los que peor terminaron de todos, Jinsei estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por que se volvieran a mover.

—Mmm…— Vipper se acercó, gruñendo —, niño… tu tiempo límite.

—¡Oh! No te preocupes, creo que aumentó un poco.

—Si eso es genial, pero… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — bruscamente, Wave se había metido de vuelta a la conversación— ¿Y alguien sabe dónde se metió Toga?

Eso era cierto. La chica había desaparecido apenas empezó el enfrentamiento.

—Esa niña es el menor de nuestros problemas ahora mismo— dijo Skull —, en lo que debemos pensar ahora es, ¿Cómo vamos a resolver esto?

—Yo…— la suave voz de Jinsei se dejó escuchar —yo creo que deberíamos darles el dinero.

—Yo también. El problema es, ¿de dónde vamos a sacar 1,200,000 yenes? — dijo Noro.

Todos los demás los vieron, dudando.

—Ni crean que nos vamos a doblegar ante esos imbéciles— dijo Oso —. Si les damos esto, después no podremos quitárnoslos de encima.

—Ok, ¿Y tú qué propones? ¿Qué vayamos a donde están y peleemos con ellos de nuevo? — dijo Wave.

—Bueno…

—Todos. Cállense.

Izuku se había mantenido apartado de la discusión todo el tiempo, pero ahora se acercaba al centro del grupo, sosteniendo con ambas manos la tarjeta, para luego dársela a Vipper al pasar junto a él.

—Mmm… Un club nocturno— dijo.

Jinsei se acercó a Izuku, preocupado por la herida en su rostro, pero bastó con un movimiento de su mano para detener al chico, como si Izuku hubiera dicho "no te preocupes, estoy bien".

—Eso es lo que no están viendo— dijo Izuku, apuntando a Vipper, o más bien, a la tarjeta.

Todos lo observaban en el centro del circulo que habían formado.

—Ellos no solo son más fuertes que nosotros. Tienen más recursos, tienen una fuente estable de ingresos, y tienen un territorio. ¿Nosotros qué tenemos?

El grupo comenzó a voltear, observando su sitio.

—Tenemos un túnel, del cual no podemos vigilar quien entra o quien sale. Tenemos una habitación bajo tierra. Y aun con la ayuda de Vipper, nuestra inversión en la bolsa no es suficiente para mantenernos.

Todos comenzaba a entender el punto.

—Tuvimos que mentirle a una estudiante para conseguir algo de equipo. Y ahora, estos sujetos apareces justo cuando más necesitamos un cambio.

—¿Estás proponiendo que seamos sus aliados? — preguntó Shock.

—No— Izuku volteó a ver a Shock —. De hecho, Oso tenía razón en esa parte— se escucho un pequeño "Ja" detrás de Izuku—. Si nos volvemos sus secuaces, jamás saldremos de su sombra. Yo propongo tomar lo que ellos tienen.

Los hermanos gemelos compartieron una mirada de confusión.

—¿Robarles? — terminaron preguntando al mismo tiempo.

—No, robarles sería como tomar su dinero, pero el dinero se termina. Necesitamos una fuente de ingresos. Propongo quitarles de su lugar y ocuparlo nosotros.

Todos parecían confundidos todavía.

—Si ellos son más fuertes que nosotros y tienen más recursos que nosotros, ¿Cómo los venceremos? — preguntó Wave.

—De la única forma que nos queda, siendo más inteligentes.

La respuesta seguía sin dejarlos satisfechos.

—…No somos criminales cualquiera, ¿O acaso ya lo olvidaron?

El grupo volvía a verlo directamente.

—Nosotros tenemos un propósito ¿O acaso ya la olvidaron? La razón por la que me siguen. Ese hombre desea hundirnos bajo su puño, mantenernos a raya, pero somos mejores que eso porque tenemos un propósito… Sé que somos débiles. Comparados con ellos somos inexpertos y estamos desorganizados, pero aquello que siempre ha caracterizado a los grandes hombres es que toman riesgos, y que mayor riesgo que enfrentar a un enemigo que te supera en todo sentido armado solamente con tu ingenio… Sé que no soy el mejor líder, pero confío en ustedes… confío que con su ayuda puedo cubrir mis defectos, y que con mi ayuda pueden cubrir los suyos. Así que les pido que me presten su fuerza una vez más, para salir de esta juntos.

Todos observaban atónitos a Izuku, esperando que algún otro dijera algo, pero nunca esperaron que el primero en hablar fuera él, especialmente al decir eso.

Oso dio un paso al frente.

—¿Y si no funciona? — preguntó, mirando directamente a los ojos de Izuku — ¿Y si fallamos?

—…Entonces caeremos juntos.

Una vez más, el silencio reinó entre ellos, hasta que una inesperada risa lo rompió.

—Je… no fue el mejor discurso— dijo Shock, dejándolos en suspenso —, pero tampoco estuvo tan mal. ¿Cuál es el plan?

Izuku esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, viendo los rostros de sus hombres, quienes le respondían con expresiones de aprobación y satisfacción. Tal parece que lo seguirían un poco más.

—Bien, escuchen, lo que haremos será…

* * *

Fichas

…

Nombre: Noro Noro.

Quirk: Alquitrán.

Su piel secreta una sustancia negra y pegajosa similar al alquitrán, la cual se adhiere a cualquier superficie que Noro toque. Noro controla esta sustancia, pudiendo hacer que se esparza y se mueva a voluntad, inmovilizando parcialmente a sus enemigos, ya sea rodeando sus cuerpos para limitar sus movimientos, o pegándolos en algún lado. Si algo logra distraer o lastimar a Noro, la sustancia comienza a evaporarse rápidamente, perdiendo primero, su capacidad pegajosa y luego desapareciendo. Noro puede crear varios "charcos" de esta sustancia, pero solo puede controlar uno a la vez.

…

Nombre: Vipper(alias)

Quirk: Reptiliano

Su cuerpo tiene marcados rasgos reptiles, pero no corresponde a una especie en particular. Tiene garras en manos y pies, fuertes piernas que sirven especialmente en carretas cortas, una mandíbula fuerte, aunque no le gusta mucho morder a nadie. Su mayor debilidad es que, al ser de sangre fría, tiene que usar ropa térmica, y no soporta los climas fríos.

…

Nombre: Knuckles(alias).

Quirk: Cuatro brazos.

Tiene cuatro brazos. Son musculosos, al igual que su espalda, dándole mayor fuerza que la de un humano común. Es zurdo.

…

Nombre: Arms(alias).

Quirk: Cuatro brazos.

Tiene cuatro brazos. Son musculosos, al igual que su espalda, dándole mayor fuerza que la de un humano común. Es diestro.

…

Nombre: Wave(alias).

Quirk: Catch and release.

Con la palma de alguna de sus manos puede absorber el impacto de cualquier golpe, y con la otra libera el mismo impacto recargado. El impacto aumenta en fuerza "revotando" en su interior. Mientras más fuerte sea el impacto inicial y más tiempo tarde en liberarlo, mayor será su poder, pero se volverá más incontrolable. No puede detener ataques punzo cortantes.

* * *

 **Aquí Ion.**

 **Honestamente, no tengo excusa para justificar lo abandonado que dejé mi fic, pero espero que a los que les interesara no se hayan ido. Si les sirve de consuelo, no pienso abandonar este fic, por mucho que me tarde en actualizar, tengan por seguro que lo haré.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **No compartan spoilers de End Game, eso es de gente Muy fea. Yo ya caí en varios.**

 **Ion fuera.**

 **uwu**


End file.
